Magia Natural
by peve
Summary: Sakura acaba de entrar na faculdade e começa a viver uma vida adulta. Muitos mistérios, bruxos, mas acima de tudo magia natural, aquela que ninguém controla. Boa leitura. [REVISÃO SENDO POSTADA] LOGO MAIS CAPÍTULOS INÉDITOS!
1. Boas Notícias

**Capítulo 1: BOAS NOTÍCIAS Revisto **

Já havia se passado cinco anos desde que Li e Sakura se despediram. Ela sentia muita falta dele, ma estava cumprindo sua promessa e não se permitia envolver com ninguém. Esperaria por Shaoran o tempo que precisasse.

Porém, agora estava com seus 17 anos e acabara de prestar a faculdade. Queria se formar em Educação Física e tinha acabado de terminar o colegial com Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, etc.

No último ano do colegial, ela e Tomoyo conheceram uma garota muito simpática que se tornou mais uma amiga das duas. Mas muito amiga. Não eram que nem as outras que se encontravam no fim-de-semana, iam a festas juntas, e coisas do gênero. Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura Kinomoto e Aika Lenno lê-se Aíca eram as amigas que iam na casa da outra todo o dia depois da escola, e chegavam até a passar a noite por lá nos fins-de-semana (durante a semana seus pais não deixavam, afinal se tornava obsessão). Mas basicamente: eram muito amigas.

As três haviam prestado a mesma faculdade, a de Tomoeda. Sakura prestou Ed. Física, Tomoyo estudou para Psicologia e Aika queria se formar em Artes Cênicas. Ela realmente levava jeito.

Sakura (se espreguiçando): 'Anh...'

Tomoyo (virando para amiga): 'O que foi Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Nada. Sabe se a Aika vai demorar?'

Tomoyo: 'Não sei, não. Ela falou para nos encontrarmos aqui no Parque do Pingüim... E cá estamos nós...'

Sakura: 'Eu vou ali na rua para ver se ela vem vindo, tá?'

Tomoyo: 'Tá bom.'

Sakura caminhou devagar até a pequena rua de paralelepípedo. Elas haviam marcado para irem ver os resultados do vestibular. Estavam muito ansiosas, mas se continham como podiam.

Sakura (falando para si): 'Se ela foi ver os resultados antes de nós, ela vai ver...'

Kero (saindo da mochila): 'Quem!?'

Sakura: 'Kero! Se esconda aí! Alguém pode ver!'

Kero: 'Sakura, de todas as vezes que viemos a este parque ninguém estava aqui além de nós. Ele é deserto!'

Sakura: 'Tá... Mas fica bem quietinho.'

Kero: 'E então? Quem vocês estão esperando?'

Sakura: 'A Aika.'

Kero: 'Ela tá atrasada?'

Sakura: 'Uns 10 minutos...'

Kero: 'É... Aquela menina nunca foi muito normal, vive se atrasando, é muito impulsiva e cá entre nós, Sakura... Ela é meio louca.'

Sakura (gritando): 'Kero!! Ela não é maluca!'

Aika (aparecendo atrás de Sakura): 'Quem não é maluca?'

Sakura (sem jeito tentando esconder o Kero): 'Haha, você por aqui!?!' (bem sem-graça)

Aika: 'É né! Não foi aqui que marcamos?'

Tomoyo (se aproximando): 'Foi sim...'

Aika (correndo e puxando Tomoyo pela mão): 'Então vamos logo!! Sakura! Traga seu bichinho!!'

Aika possuía um cabelo ruivo, bem vermelho e olhos mais vermelhos que seu cabelo. Ela o penteava de lado prendendo a franja com uma fivela. Ele era curto, não passava do ombro e era bem liso. Ela usava uma calça jeans que era um pouco curta e mostrava o calcanhar, e estava com uma camiseta branca, básica e de manga curta. Tomoyo estava com aquele vestido comprido que costuma usar e os cabelos longos. Não possuía mais aquela franja. Agora penteava o cabelo pra trás, o qual com o passar do tempo caía e acabava tendendo por se separar no meio.

Sakura enfiou Kero na mochila e desatou a correr atrás das amigas.

Aika: 'Será que é aqui?'

Tomoyo: 'É sim...'

Sakura: 'Mas é tão grande...'

Aika e as duas se deparavam com uma multidão em frente a uma parede com papéis enormes afixados. Cada um possuía várias colunas bem longas com os nomes de vários estudantes aprovados pela Faculdade de Tomoeda.

Aika: 'Tá certo! Tá em ordem alfabética, considerando o sobrenome o primeiro que a gente vai procurar vai ser o...'

Tomoyo: '...meu!'

Sakura: 'É! Vamos!!'

Lá foram as três se enfiando no mundo que se amassava em frente às listas quilométricas. Passinho pra lá, passinho pra cá, dobra aqui, dobra ali e finalmente...

Tomoyo: 'Ufa!'

Aika: 'Legal, vamos achar logo porque senão a gente vai morrer esmagada!'

Sakura: 'Ok...'

Tomoyo: 'Daeko... Daelli... Daemikko... Daeno... Dafo... Dafriiki... Dageko... Dagnino... Dagrow... Dagwon...'

Aika: 'Rápido...'

Sakura: 'Dahuo... Dahwin... Daico... Daidanno... Daidouji!!'

Tomoyo: 'Achou!?'

Sakura: 'Sim! TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!'

Aika: 'AAAHHHH!'

Tomoyo: 'AAAHHHH!'

Sakura: 'AAAHHHH!'

Garoto: 'Dá pra parar com a gritaria?!'

Aika: 'Calma, num dá pra ver que estamos felizes seu estraga prazeres?'

Garoto: 'O "estraga prazeres" tem nome, viu!?'

Aika: 'Ah é!? Qual?'

Garoto: 'Dankko, Nirro Dankko.'

Aika: 'Então tá! Senhor DANKKO, nós estamos muito felizes!!'

Nirro: 'Quer saber? Tanto faz!'

Nirro desapareceu na multidão procurando sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

Aika: 'Eita garoto chato!'

Tomoyo: 'Bom, agora que sabemos que eu passei vamos ver se vocês passaram!'

Sakura: 'Eu sou a próxima. K, aí vamos nós.'

Aika: 'K?'

Tomoyo: 'É. K, de Kinomoto.'

Aika: 'Ah...'

Aika foi puxando as duas por entre a multidão. Ela lembrava Mey Ling. Sakura e Tomoyo pensavam assim. Aika possuía um pavio curto, temperamento difícil, olhos vermelhos, era impulsiva, linda, e um tanto louca. Kero tinha razão. Mas era uma louca no bom sentido.

Aika: 'Keii... Keiko... Kello... Kenniko... Kilow... Kimohi... Kimoni... Kinoko... Kinolino... Kinomoto!!'

Sakura: 'Sou eu!?'

Tomoyo: 'SIM!'

Aika: 'AAAHHHH!'

Tomoyo: 'AAAHHHH!'

Sakura: 'AAAHHHH!'

As três só ouviram uma voz, que vinha da multidão que estava atrás delas, pedindo para que ficassem quietas...

Aika: 'Ai ai... CALA A BOCA DANKKO!!!'

Sakura e Tomoyo fingiram que não conheciam a menina que estava entre elas...

Aika nem percebeu. Ela não ligava. Era do jeito que era, gostassem ou não.

Tomoyo: 'Vamos ver se você passou, Aika!'

Sakura: 'É!'

Como o "L" (de Lenno) estava logo após o "K" (de Kinomoto), elas não precisaram andar muito...Na verdade, quase nada já que as colunas eram muito coladas uma da outra.

Sakura: 'Eu procuro aqui no alto e vocês aí embaixo, tá?'

Tomoyo: 'Tá...'

Sakura: 'Lahii... Laniiko... Lanko... Lammo... Lamniak...'

Tomoyo: '...Leakki... Lea… Legwun... Legwno...'

Aika: 'Leho... Lemiko... Lenn... Lenno!!!'

Tomoyo: 'É você mesmo!!?'

Sakura: 'Deixa eu checar!'

Sakura se abaixou e ficou de joelhos ao lado de Aika enquanto Tomoyo ajoelhava-se do outro lado..

Tomoyo: 'Lenn... Lenno. Sim, é ela!!'

Sakura: 'Lenno... Li... LI!?!?'

Tomoyo: 'Li!?'

Sakura e Tomoyo se entreolharam. Aika no meio sem saber o que acontecia começou a gritar de felicidade...

Aika: 'AAAHHHH!!!'

Tomoyo e Sakura permaneciam agachadas se olhando, se perguntando se seria Li, Shaoran Li. Sakura mordeu o lábio. Não sabia se lia ou não. Mas o que tinha a perder?

Aika (vendo que as amigas não estavam gritando com ela): 'Nossa! Valeu hein!'

Sakura (se levantando de sopetão): 'Me desculpe mas é que Li é o sobrenome de uma pessoa que eu... eu...'

Tomoyo: 'A quem ela fez uma promessa e já que essa pessoa teve que ir embora, ela está surpresa em ver o nome dela na lista.'

Aika: 'Ah! Mas pessoa?! Sei... Sei... Só uma simples pessoa, né Sakura?'

Sakura ficou com as faces vermelhas.

Aika: 'Mas e aí, vamos gritar juntas ou não?'

Sakura: 'Claro!'

Aika: 'AAAHHHH!'

Tomoyo: 'AAAHHHH!'

Sakura: 'AAAHHHH!'

As três ouviram novamente a voz que pedia pra que parassem de gritar

Aika (mal esperando que a voz terminasse de falar): 'CALA A BOCA DANKKO!!! Esse cara não aprende... Eu vou lá tirar satisfações, já volto.'

Tomoyo (se virando para Sakura): 'E então, vai ver o nome?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça e se abaixou para ficar na altura certa para ler a lista, porque as letras eram muito pequenas e dali jamais iria enxergar "o nome".

Sakura: 'Li... Li Mey Ling.'

Tomoyo (ao lado da amiga): 'Mey Ling!?'

Sakura: 'É... Calma aí!'

Tomoyo: 'Se a Mey Ling voltou, tem que ter vindo com algum homem, pois o clã jamais permitiria uma Li sozinha.'

Sakura: 'É claro... Pode ver que logo abaixo do nome dela está o de...'

Tomoyo (lendo): 'Li Shaoran.'

Sakura (baixando o rosto): 'Ele voltou.'

Tomoyo: 'É... Ele voltou. E voltou querendo ser advogado.'

Sakura(abrindo um sorriso): 'Ele prestou Direito?'

Tomoyo: 'Sim...'

Baixa um silêncio (entre as duas, porque com aquela multidão...).

Sakura: 'É melhor a gente ir, não vamos deixar a Aika esperando, né?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro.'

Sakura limpou os olhos rasos de lágrimas, levantou-se e enfrentou a multidão bruta que estava se esmagando.

Ao saírem da multidão respiraram o ar puro e deram graças a Deus por terem saído daquele formigueiro, como Aika chamava... Mas ao caminharem se depararam com Aika sorrindo para elas... Quando a garota viu as duas vindo em sua direção ela logo fechou o sorriso e ficou com uma cara de brava.

Aika: 'Sabiam que aquele tal de Nirro Dankko estava chorando nesse banco por que não passou na faculdade.'

Tomoyo: 'Coitado...'

Aika: 'É tadinho... Quero dizer... Bem feito praquele moleque!'

Tomoyo (dando aquela risada onisciente): 'Sei...'

Aika: 'Sakura?'

Sakura: '...'

Aika: 'Sakura!!? Terra chamando Sakura? Oiiii!?'

Sakura: 'Ahn?'

Aika: 'Onde você está?'

Sakura: 'Me desculpe. Eu só estava pensando no nome.'

Aika: 'Ah, me contem porque este nome é tão importante...'

Sakura: 'Er... Pode ser...'

Tomoyo: 'Tá bom, mas vamos andando senão vamos perder lugares nas fraternidades...'

Aika: 'Me conta no caminho?'

Sakura: 'Sim...'

Elas caminharam ao longo das ruas de Tomoeda em direção à faculdade que ficava num bairro próximo à torre de Tóquio, quase que no centro da cidade. Sakura ia contando a história entre ela e Shaoran, é claro que mudando alguns fatores como o modo que eles se conheceram e tentando ocultar tudo que levava à magia. Às vezes Sakura se sentia culpada por não contar a uma de suas melhores amigas esse negócio de magia, mas sempre temia que Aika não recebesse a informação tão bem quanto Tomoyo, mas também pensava que Aika era tão amiga que poderia contar até os mais íntimos segredos, aqueles que Tomoyo já sabia.

Aika do jeito que era impaciente (como Mey Ling) apertou o passo e muito, até Tomoyo teve que correr com a saia do vestido.

Aika: 'Vamos logo, gente...'

Sakura: 'Calma... Você acha mesmo que vai estar cheio?'

Aika: 'Vocês querem enfrentar outro formigueiro, né? E olha que lá é capaz deles até morderem para conseguir lugar.'

Sakura: 'Como você é exagerada...'

Tomoyo: 'Ela está certa... São mais de oitenta mil jovens que prestaram para entrar na FaTom (Faculdade de Tomoeda), do jeito que ela é boa. Ela abre somente 15.000 vagas, o que faz com que outras 15.000 vagas sejam liberadas nas fraternidades...'

Aika: 'E eu quero uma casa boa...'

Tomoyo: 'Vão correndo eu já lhes alcanço...'

Aika: 'Está bem, nos encontramos lá, tá?'

Tomoyo: 'Tá...'

Sakura e Aika correram e deixaram a amiga de cabelos negros e olhos violeta para trás. Tomoyo nunca teve boa resistência e correr de vestido também não é boa idéia...

Aika(correndo): 'Mas me diga... O quanto você quer esse tal de Shaoran?'

Sakura: 'Mais do que pode imaginar...'

Aika: 'E ele?'

Sakura: '...'

Aika: 'Não sabe? Ou sabe mas não quer acreditar?'

Sakura: 'Ele foi embora, mas nós prometemos que esperaríamos até o dia de nosso reencontro.'

Aika: 'Sakura, você sabe que nunca tive nenhum namorado normal ou estável e tenho experiência para dizer que eles não mudam, ele já deve ter tocado em muitas mulheres e só você que não sabe...'

Sakura: 'Shaoran não é assim!'

Aika: 'Sakura...'

Sakura apertou o passo, já corrido, e foi ficando mais veloz...

Aika: 'Sakura!'

Sakura parou, virou para a amiga e começou a chorar, as lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto eram talvez de felicidade pelo amado ter voltado ou de desespero por estar acreditando no que a amiga havia falado.

Aika: 'Me desculpe, eu não sei como ele é. Talvez as minhas experiências não tenham sido as melhores, só isso.'

Sakura: 'Tanto faz, ele voltou.'

Aika: 'Sim... E quero conhecê-lo, ta?'

Sakura: 'Tá... (voltando a correr) Mas me conta mais desse Nirro Dankko.'

Aika (acompanhando a amiga): 'O que tem ele?'

Sakura: 'Ele é bonitinho, só isso... Hehe'

Aika: 'O que você está insinuando?'

Sakura: 'Nada...'

Aika: 'Nada mesmo?'

Sakura: '...'

Aika: 'Ele é um retardado... Não conseguiu passar pra faculdade... Sabia que ele não gosta de barulho? Que tipo de jovem é ele? Será que nunca foi numa balada? Dessas bem fortes que você fica do lado da caixa de som de tão cheia que a pista, tá?'

Sakura: 'Uhumm...'

Sakura só ia confirmando com a cabeça o que a amiga ia falando, ela simplesmente sabia que Aika queria falar dele, mesmo "odiando-o"...

Para variar a fila do Prédio da Casa de Fraternidades era enorme...

Aika: 'Ai ai ai...'

Sakura: 'Quanta gente!!'

Tomoyo: 'Tá certo, eu vou pegar um folheto para a gente se informar melhor, tá?'

Sakura: 'Aham...'

Tomoyo foi até o final do corredor com o chão verde. Era um corredor largo e longo com o chão verde reluzente, as paredes brancas, parecia um hospital, e além disso, nas paredes havia cadeiras de espera.

Aika: 'Quanta corzinha aqui, não?'

Sakura riu com a piada.

Tomoyo: 'Pronto...'

Aika: 'Quando você quer é bem rapidinha, hein...'

Tomoyo (muito irônica!): 'HÁ HA HÁ, que piada engraçada!'

Aika: 'Tá bom, tá bom...'

Tomoyo: 'Vou ler para vocês...'

Ela abriu um folheto e começou a ler...

Tomoyo: 'A Casa das Fraternidades fornece, aos que acabaram de passar no vestibular, casas para até 5 moradores. Cada uma pode ter um nome e símbolo qualquer que os moradores devem escolher e registrarem aqui na Casa das Fraternidades...'

Nesse momento as três se olharam e gritaram no meio da grande sala:

As três: 'Eclipse Apimentado'

Aika: 'O símbolo pode ser uma Lua roxa e minguante só que uma parte pode estar coberta e alguns brilhos vermelhos podem ficar em cima dela.'

Desde que se conheceram, as três meninas logo se deram bem. Em umas férias, na casa da Tomoyo elas formaram um clube e sediaram-no na casa de árvore que ficava no gramado traseiro da propriedade. Batizaram ele de "Eclipse Apimentado" onde Tomoyo é representada como a Lua por causa da cor de seus olhos, Sakura seria o Sol por causa da cor de seus cabelos e Aika seria a Pimenta por ser impaciente e vingativa, logo, apimentada.

Tomoyo (retomando a leitura): '...As fraternidades são casas que a Casa das Fraternidades (uma organização da Faculdade de Tomoeda) fornece aos alunos. São casas com aluguéis baratos devido ao fato de serem feitas para estudantes, se tornando um incentivo para desenvolverem maior autonomia e já se engajarem no mercado de trabalho...'

Aika: 'Que poético...'

Tomoyo (lendo no folheto): 'Achei! COMO CONSEGUIR UMA CASA... A Lista de imóveis disponíveis para locação está na Casa das Fraternidades nos diversos murais espalhados pelo corredor principal. Assim que o imóvel desejado for escolhido, os moradores devem dirigir-se a uma cabine de atendimento e registrem a locação e os nomes dos moradores. A cada ano, um inspetor irá verificar se o imóvel está sendo bem utilizado e de acordo com as regras impostas no regulamento, o qual será entregue na hora da locação. A cada ano, também será necessária a renovação do imóvel já utilizado se for pretendido usá-lo no ano seguinte. Se não, é preciso terminar a locação na Casa das Fraternidades.'

Sakura: 'Então... Já que esse prédio tem 3 andares...'

Aika: 'Não vai dar certo cada uma ficar em um andar, afinal nós três precisamos selecionar em qual ficaremos.'

Tomoyo: 'Sem falar que teremos de arranjar emprego.'

Sakura: 'Eu tô pensando em pegar a vaga naquela cafeteria do lado da loja da Srta. Maki (Twinbells).'

Aika: 'Eu tenho meu emprego naquela loja de roupa maravilhosa!'

Tomoyo: 'Ah é...'

Sakura: 'E você, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Ainda não sei, mas vou pesquisar.'

Aika: 'Bem, vamos achar uma casa pra gente?'

Sakura e Tomoyo: 'Sim!'

Auto-falante: 'Senha número 722, guichê 14.'

Aika: 'Somos nós!'

Enquanto Tomoyo e Sakura levantavam-se lentamente, Aika saiu determinada em direção ao guichê.

Aika: 'Oh dona! Você sabe há quanto tempo nós estamos esperando?!!'

Uma senhora num terno executivo num tom rosa, meio bordô... Um terno de cor vermelho... Vinho... Toscano... Uma cor avermelhada! Sim, uma senhora com um terno executivo de tom avermelhado surgia do outro lado da cabine. Isso é para não falar cubículo pois só havia espaço para uma cadeira, a do cliente, na qual ele deve sentar sendo que era uma Casa de Fraternidades que deve registrar o**S** moradore**S**. Enfim...Ela usava um cabelo cinza preso num coque muito mal-feito que já nem prendia: estava mais para impedir que o cabelo caísse.

Senhora: 'Me desculpe senhorita, mas com todo o respeito... A demanda é muito grande no dia de divulgação dos resultados. Vocês deram sorte de chegar cedo. Daqui a algumas horas garanto que não haverá mais vagas.'

Aika: 'Ah é!?' (desviou os olhos para o crachá da senhora) 'Então... Sra. Makuhi... Você errou! TRÊS HORAS! Sabe o que são três horas se entupindo de café de maquininha, afundando numa cadeira plastificada que gruda só de sentar?!'

Sra. Makuhi: 'Vamos registrar a residência ou não?'

Aika (bufando): 'Eu quero falar com seu supervisor!!!'

Tomoyo (segurando a amiga com a ajuda de Sakura): 'Vamos Aika. Acalme-se...'

Sakura (rindo sem-graça): 'Tomoyo, por que não vai refrescar a cabeça da Aika enquanto eu vou adiantando as coisas?'

Tomoyo (levando (quase que arrastando) a amiga para fora do lugar): 'Claro... Já volto.'

Sra. Makuhi: 'Então, Srta...'

Sakura: 'Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto.'

Sra. Makuhi: 'Bem, qual imóvel vocês escolheram?'

Sakura: 'Nós escolhemos o do código 2388.'

Sra. Makuhi: 'Ah... Setor amarelo.'

Sakura: 'Setor o quê?'

Sra. Makuhi: 'Amarelo. Os Setores são como se fossem categorias, nós aqui na organização dividimos os imóveis em setores para nos organizarmos melhor.'

Sakura: 'Ah... E o que é o Setor Amarelo?'

Sra. Makuhi: 'O Setor Amarelo tem os seguintes dados: casa próxima à faculdade; quatro quartos simples, ou seja, que não são suítes; dois banheiros; e em área residencial.'

Sakura: 'Entendi. Bem calmo.'

Sra. Makuhi: 'Isso mesmo. Só espero que segurem a amiga de vocês.'

Sakura (rindo sem-graça): 'Ah, é...'

Sra. Makuhi: 'Bem... Quantos serão os moradores?'

Sakura parou um pouco e pensou. Será que Mey Ling, já que iria estudar na faculdade não quereria morar com elas? Afinal ela não poderia ficar com Shaoran, lá o dormitório seria masculino. E era regra que as fraternidades só fossem habitadas por um único sexo.

Sra. Makuhi: 'Você é tão ruim de matemática assim?'

Sakura: 'Ah! Não... Sim, mas er.. Não!' (Sakura respirou fundo) 'É que eu não sei se uma amiga vai querer morar conosco.'

Sra. Makuhi: 'Você sabe o nome e sobrenome dela?'

Sakura: 'Sei.'

Sra. Makuhi: 'Se você me falar eu posso procurar aqui no computador e verificar se ela já está hospedada.'

Sakura: 'Claro! É Mey Ling Li.'

Sra. Makuhi: 'OK... Achei!'

Sakura: 'E então?'

Sra. Makuhi: 'É... Ela não está hospedada.'

Sakura abriu um sorriso.

Sra. Makuhi: 'E aí? O que vai fazer?'

Sakura: 'Ah...não sei. Até quando eu preciso entregar a lista de moradores?'

Sra. Makuhi: 'Faz o seguinte: eu vou te dar a senha da sua casa e vou registrá-la no seu nome. Com essa senha só é você vir num dos computadores na sala 167 que é no andar acima e registrar os moradores. Você tem até sexta-feira... Isso te dá dois dias. Até depois de amanhã você tem que ter os nomes registrados em um daqueles computadores, senão... O registro vencerá a validade e o imóvel ficará disponível, está bem?'

Sakura (pegando o recibo da mão da Sra. Makuhi): 'Ok!'

Sra. Makuhi: 'E só mais uma coisinha, Srta. Kinomoto.'

Sakura: 'O que?'

Sra. Makuhi: 'Você tem que registrar todos os moradores de uma só vez, essa senha só lhe dá o direito de entrar na rede uma única vez, pois ela muda.'

Sakura: 'Está bem... Posso lhe pedir uma coisa?'

Sra. Makuhi: 'Se puder atendê-la...'

Sakura: 'Pode me dar o telefone de referência que Mey Ling deu na hora do cadastro pro vestibular?'

Sra. Makuhi (olhou novamente na tela do computador e anotou em um papel): 'Está aqui.'

Sakura: 'Obrigadinha...'

Sakura se levantou, retirou a bolsa da cadeira e já ia indo embora...

Sra. Makuhi: 'Srta. Kinomoto?'

Sakura: 'Sim?'

Sra. Makuhi: 'Vou precisar do seu RG. Preciso ter algum documento como garantia do registro.'

Sakura: 'Claro.'

Sakura retirou da bolsa o cartãozinho e entregou à mulher.

Sakura: 'Obrigada. Volto até sexta!'

Sra. Makuhi: 'Está bem.'

Sakura (já correndo no corredor): 'Tchauzinho!'

Sakura, do jeito que era distraída e "meio" desatenta acabou por trombar em alguém no caminho... Como sempre!

Aika: 'AI! Olha por onde anda!'

Sakura: 'Me desculpe... Ai ai ai...'

Tomoyo ajudou as amigas a se levantarem e as três foram caminhando para fora do prédio.

Aika: 'E aí? Registrou?'

Sakura: 'Sim. Mas ainda falta registrar os moradores.'

Aika: 'E porque você saiu da cabine!? Vamos voltar lá antes que aquela lesma-pink chame outra pessoa!!'

Sakura: 'Não! Espere!'

Aika: 'Que foi?'

Tomoyo: 'Por que não nos registrou, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Eu pensei que talvez Mey Ling quisesse morar conosco.'

Tomoyo: 'Ela já deve ter achado alguma fraternidade.'

Sakura: 'Não achou, não.'

Tomoyo: 'Como você sabe?'

Sakura: 'A.. (ela olhou para Aika)... lesma-pink pesquisou no computador dela e descobriu que Mey Ling ainda não tem onde ficar.'

Tomoyo: 'Então vamos convidá-la!'

Sakura: 'Era isso que eu estava pensando!!!'

Aika: 'Alguém me situe por favor!'

Tomoyo: 'Ai vai ser tão legal!!'

Sakura: 'Imagine nos quatro...Não sei o que vai sair dessa mistura!'

Aika (fazendo o gesto com a mão): 'Boiando... Glub Glub...'

Tomoyo: 'Mey Ling é prima do Shaoran!'

Sakura: 'Prima e ex-namorada!'

Aika: 'Que nojo!'

Sakura: 'Não é bem assim...'

Tomoyo: 'Ela o amava. Ele nunca retribuiu o amor do jeito que ela queria.'

Aika: 'Tadinha...'

Tomoyo: 'Isso era por que ele tinha olhos para outra.'

Sakura corou as faces e apertou a mão forte contra o peito. Pôde sentir os batimentos pulsando e pulsando, cada vez mais fortes e rápidos...

Aika: 'Bem, onde ela está?'

Sakura (após voltar à realidade): 'A lesma-pink me deu um telefone que Mey Ling deu como referência no cadastro do vestibular.'

Tomoyo: 'Qual é?'

Sakura (abrindo o papel): 'É... 2555-7890.'

Aika: 'Vamos ligar agora!'

A menina puxou as duas amigas pelos braços e foi correndo pelo corredor. Saía do estabelecimento aos pulos. Talvez de alegria ou então de ansiedade.

Sakura puxou seu braço fortemente e parou as outras duas que se desequilibraram ao sentir a parada brusca da menina.

Sakura: 'Não!'

Aika: 'Como?'

Tomoyo: 'Não estou entendo Sakura... Você não quer que Mey Ling more conosco?'

Sakura: 'Quero, mas...'

Aika: 'Mas o que?'

Tomoyo (adivinhando o pensamento da amiga): 'Shaoran.'

Sakura: 'E se ele atender ao telefone. O que farei!?'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura...'

Aika: 'Já sei! Nós vamos ligar para o serviço de telefonia e perguntar o endereço. Já que temos o número de telefone, eles irão nos dar a informação rapidinho.'

Tomoyo: 'Então está certo. Faremos isso!'

Sakura: 'Hoje à noite?'

Aika: 'Sim. Hoje à noite!'

Sakura: 'Paiêêêêêêêêê!'

Fujitaka: 'O que foi, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Onde você está!?'

Fujitaka: 'Aqui em cima.'

Sakura subiu as escada em três pulos e alcançou o quarto do pai sem demora.

Fujitaka: 'E aí? Passou?'

Sakura: 'Por que me pergunta?'

Fujitaka (disfarçando): 'Co-como assim!?'

Sakura: 'Pai, fala sério... Tá na cara que você não se conteve e olhou o resultado no jornal.'

Fujitaka: 'Er... PARABÉNS!!!'

Sakura (abraçando o pai): 'Eu sabia...'

Fujitaka: 'Então quer dizer que a minha filhota vai virar atleta?'

Sakura: 'Atleta não. Professora de Educação Física. Vou ver se consigo uma bolsa de seis meses em Pedagogia para aprender alguns métodos de ensino.'

Fujitaka: 'Então está bem minha filha.'

Sakura: 'Pai?'

Fujitaka: 'Sim?'

Sakura: 'Sabe aquela minha amiga de olhos vermelhos... Aquela chinesa?'

Fujitaka: 'Mey Ling?'

Sakura: 'É! Então... Eu consegui o telefone dela e fiquei sabendo que ela passou na faculdade também!!'

Fujitaka: 'E o que ela vai prestar?'

Sakura: 'Não me lembro, mas acho que é alguma coisa relacionada com cinema, teatro.. Ou será moda? Ah... Não sei, pai. Não me lembro.'

Fujitaka: 'E então? Acharam uma casa?'

Sakura: 'Sim. Então quer dizer que você vai mesmo vender essa casa, pai?'

Fujitaka: 'Sim. Minha filha...eu tenho uma escavação muito importante para fazer na América do Sul. Já que Touya e Yukito estão morando juntos e você vai ficar em uma fraternidade não tem por que eu manter essa casa inutilizada.'

Sakura sorriu meio chateada e se dirigiu cantarolando para o banheiro.

Sakura (de dentro do banheiro): 'Ah pai! Hoje eu vou sair... Onde você vai jantar?'

Fujitaka: 'Eu vou jantar na casa da Sonomi!'

Sakura: 'Desde quando vocês estão tão amigos? Eu pensava que ela te odiava...'

Fujitaka: 'Acho que era só ciúmes...'

Sakura: 'Sei... Mas pai, já é a terceira noite na semana que você vai jantar lá. E tá voltando tarde...'

Fujitaka: 'Er... Sakura! Quem é você para ficar me controlando?'

Sakura: 'Haha, tá bom pai...'

O barulho da água ecoou pelo banheiro e logo penetrou em todos os poros do corpo de Sakura. Ela mergulhava seu corpo na banheira com muito gosto. Sorria só de pensar que dali a algumas horas ela o veria. Shaoran nem imaginava que ela estava por bater na sua porta... de novo.

Aika: 'E então?'

Sakura: 'Que friozinho...'

Aika: 'Tem certeza que é aqui?'

Sakura: 'Sim. Tomoyo pediu para que esperássemos aqui.'

Aika: 'Me sinto uma intrusa visitando antigos amigos seus que nunca vi. Vocês devem estar precisando colocar muito papo em dia. Eu vou só boiar lá...'

Sakura: 'Que nada... Você vai se dar muito bem com a Mey Ling, vocês têm uma personalidade muito parecida.'

Aika: 'Tá dizendo que ela é bonita, esperta e sexy que nem eu?'

Sakura: 'Hehehe... É.'

Aika: 'Lá vem a Tomoyo.'

Um carro preto parou rente à calçada posicionando a porta traseira bem na frente das duas garotas paradas na calçada. O carro, que era mais uma limusine, abriu a porta de trás e Aika entrou. Ela usava o cabelo da mesma posição de sempre mas agora estava com outra roupa. Uma camiseta preta e uma saia preta frisada. Estava muito bonita, o suficiente para ir a uma festa.

Já Sakura, não estava chique, mas o suficientemente bonita para a ocasião, que para ela era muito importante. Usava um vestido vermelho feito de um tecido bem solto e leve.. .confortável. Com a saia na altura do joelho e uma bota preta sem-salto que alcançava metade da canela. O cabelo estava preso com uma fivela vermelha em um pequeno meio-rabo.

Ambas entraram no carro e Tomoyo já foi lhes dizendo que havia ligado e obtido o endereço. Logo mandou o motorista dirigir até lá. Tomoyo também estava elegante. Estava com aquele vestido comum branco com a barra da saia e da manga, verdes. O cabelo se prendia em uma trança que ela fazia questão de jogar no ombro. O conjunto contrastava bem com os olhos marcantes da garota.

Tomoyo: 'Nossa, vocês estão chiques.'

Sakura: 'Você também.'

Aika: 'Gente, quem sabe dali a gente não acaba saindo para algum lugar... É bom se prevenir.'

Tomoyo: 'Claro.'

No caminho, Aika e Tomoyo conversaram sobre várias coisas. Sakura simplesmente fitava a rua que passava rápido. Encostou sua cabeça no vidro gelado e lá permaneceu o resto do percurso, fitando o que passava fora mas pensando no que acontecia dentro de si.

**Continua...**

**Obs do autor: **Ok gente... Parece que eu abandonei para sempre essa fanfic, mas cá estou eu de novo, quase 3 anos depois postando a revisão. Cá entre nós... Eu escrevia terrivelmente mau... Mas enfim. Lá vai a pergunta de sempre... Gostaram!? Agradeço as reviews XD!

Qualquer comentário ou coisas-a-dizer que sejam mais extensas é só mandar para o meu e-mail: e até mais capítulos e revisões!

peevs


	2. Encontro à meia noite

**CAPÍTULO 2: Encontro à meia-noite (Revisto)**

* * *

_Tum-Dum..._

_...Tum-Dum..._

_...Tum-Dum..._

_...Tum-Dum..._

O coração pulsava tão fortemente que o corpo parecia que não iria agüentar. Sakura levou a mão ao peito e sentiu que ele queria pular para fora dele, tamanha era a sua força. Por que estava se sentindo assim? Será que sabia que alguma coisa sairia errada? O que ela temia? Temia que ele não a aceitasse? Que não tivesse cumprido a promessa? O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Uma luva branca se dirigiu até a maçaneta da porta do apartamento 6B. Dedos delicados. Ela apertou a maçaneta redonda e dourada. Pressionou-a com força e começava a girá-la.

Sakura: 'Espere.'

Tomoyo: 'Quer voltar, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Espere...'

Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, buscando forças no fundo da alma. Concentrou-se e...

Sakura: 'Ele não está aí.'

Aika: 'Como sabe?'

Sakura: 'Er... Intuição feminina. Hehehe.'

Tomoyo: 'E Mey Ling?'

Sakura: 'Deve estar.'

Sakura levou a mão delicada à porta e bateu com certa pressão nela. Aika olhou para as amigas e elas retribuíram o olhar. Estava um silêncio, mas não desconfortável, as três sabiam que a expectativa tomava conta do ambiente, já que não tinham conhecimento do que encontrariam do outro lado da porta. Nem com a magia de Sakura era possível saber se Mey Ling ou outro ser que não fosse mágico estivesse dentro daquele apartamento.

Não tardou e uma figura de um homem abriu a porta. Sakura arregalou seus olhos. Fitava a figura de um homem tão acabado. A barba estava mal-feita, o hálito cheirava álcool, o que pôde ser confirmado ao ver a garrafa de aguardente na mão do rapaz. Não passava dos 25 anos, mas parecia ter no mínimo 30.

Aika (comentando com Tomoyo): 'Esse é o Shaoran?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu não sei. Sakura?'

Sakura estava boquiaberta. Nada fazia, nada falava... Só fitava o homem a sua frente.

Homem: 'Bom dia... _hic_ Opa! Boa noite...hahaha..._ hic _...Querem entrar?! Hahaha..._ hic _...'

Ele estava pra lá de alegre, mais dois minutos e ele podia vomitar ou desmaiar.

Um gemido ecoou de dentro do apartamento. Não era um gemido normal, parecia um gemido de alguém que não podia falar. Não era gemido de dor, prazer ou outra qualquer coisa, era de socorro.

Sakura caminhou para frente decidida e empurrou o homem para o lado. Do jeito que estava bêbado, ele nem pôde revidar mas só cair e desmaiar.

A visão que os olhos de Sakura sustentavam era horrível! Uma mulher estava ajoelhada em posição visivelmente desconfortável e amordaçada. Seus braços estavam amarrados juntos em suas costas. As pernas se encontravam juntas e também amarradas. Os punhos estavam amarrados no pé da mesa de jantar, que se encontrava na sala, do lado de uma mesa de telefone. No chão, perto da mulher, uma barra de ferro, provavelmente um cano.

Sakura: 'Mey Ling?'

A garota amarrada levantou a cabeça. Os cabelos longos e negros estavam desarrumados. Os olhos vermelhos da menina se tornavam mais vermelhos com o sangue que escorria de sua testa.

Sakura não hesitou e correu em sua direção, desamarrou-a por completo.

Sakura: 'Mey Ling?'

A garota Não conseguia falar direito devido ao lábio inchado por causa de repetidas batidas que complementavam os vários hematomas espalhados pelo corpo exposto, a não ser por uma saia preta muito curta e o sutiã vermelho. O sangue já fazia parte do cenário da pele dela.

Sakura: 'Mey...'

A garota confirmou com a cabeça.

Sakura a abraçou fortemente. Por mais que soubesse que estava doendo o corpo da menina, esqueceu esse fato de tantas saudades (e pena) que sentia.

Sakura afastou a cabeça e fitou os olhos vermelhos de Mey Ling. Tomoyo ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sakura. Aika permanecia atordoada na porta.

Sakura: 'O que aconteceu com você?'

Mey Ling não conseguia falar nada e o pouco que mexia servia como seu meio de comunicação.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura? Nós temos que levá-la para um hospital imediatamente. Ela está muito machucada.'

Sakura nem desviou os olhos de Mey Ling e confirmou com a cabeça.

Tomoyo: 'Aika! Ligue para uma ambulância. A minha motorista já foi.'

Aika não demorou e logo pegou o telefone.

Aika: 'Está sem linha.'

Tomoyo jogou o seu celular e Aika alcançou-o no ar. Ela ligou para o hospital de Tomoeda que logo mandaria uma ambulância. Sakura estava cada vez mais perto de seu passado.

* * *

Eram 5 horas da manhã... O médico saiu do quarto de Mey Ling .

Médico (procurando): 'Srta. Daidouji?'

Tomoyo: 'Sim, Dr. Ito. Como ela está?'

Sakura também se levantou e ficou do lado da amiga, segurando sua mão. Aika ficou sentada olhando fixamente para o médico esperando uma espécie de "veredicto".

Dr. Ito: 'Ela vai sobreviver.' (as três deram um suspiro aliviado) 'Mas sofreu sérios danos e precisará de um mês ou dois para se recuperar completamente.'

Sakura: 'Podemos vê-la?'

Dr. Ito: 'Sim, somente uma de cada vez.'

Tomoyo: 'Vá você, Sakura.'

Dr. Ito: 'Srta. Daidouji? Pode, por favor, ir até a recepção e preencher o questionário de pacientes?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro.'

Aika: 'Vou com você.'

O médico se retirou e as duas caminharam até a recepção do andar, era preciso andar três corredores.

Aika (andando): 'O que será que aconteceu com ela?'

Tomoyo: 'Não sei. Mas é melhor ir se acostumando ao hospital.'

Aika: 'Por quê?'

Tomoyo: 'Algum dia você vai entender.'

Elas chegaram na recepção e um jovem parou ao lado delas perguntando para a atendente:

Jovem: 'Em que quarto está Mey Ling Li?'

Tomoyo: 'Ãn?'

O jovem virou-se para Tomoyo e pode ver o rosto branco contrastando com os olhos violetas da amiga.

Atendente: 'No quarto 388, à sua direita.'

Jovem (sem desviar os olhos de Tomoyo): 'Obrigado.'

Ele começou a andar na direção do quarto e logo começou a correr.

Tomoyo: 'Shaoran!?'

O jovem não se virou e continuou andando mais rapidamente.

* * *

Sakura entrou no quarto, olhou o corpo deitado na cama e viu como estava fraco e machucado. Os batimentos cardíacos estavam muito devagar. Sakura se aproximou puxando uma cadeira para perto da cama. Sentou naquele plástico gelado e observou a amiga.

O que teria acontecido com tudo que haviam passado juntas? O que tinha acontecido a ela? Sakura não parava de se perguntar isso. A imagem de Mey Ling amarrada naquele apartamento se repetia várias vezes em sua cabeça. Uma lágrima escorreu na face pálida de Sakura e contornou as curva no queixo. Sakura sofria tanto. Toda a felicidade alcançada pelo dia foi despedaçada ao ver aquela cena. Sabia que a amiga iria sobreviver, mas mesmo assim, sentia como se um pedaço de seu passado havia se quebrado.

Sakura pousou sua mão na da amiga e encostou seu rosto na mão fraca dela. As lágrimas molharam a pele de Mey Ling, porém ela não sentia, estava adormecida. Sakura pecebeu que a amiga iria acordar e então foi ao banheiro, Mey Ling não precisava saber que Sakura estava chorando, desse modo, a chinesa acabaria se sentindo culpada pelo sofrimento dela. Ela podia ser um tanto egocêntrica, mas tinha muita compaixão e amizade por Sakura.

Fechando a porta do banheiro, trancou-se lá dentro. Escorreu na porta sentindo-se fraca e tonta, já fazia mais de sete horas que Sakura não comia nada. Tentou se recompor, mas garantiu alguns minutos de descanso antes de voltar ao leito.

A porta do quarto abriu brutalmente. A luz do corredor invadiu-o iluminando os olhos vermelhos de Mey Ling, que ainda abriam.

Sakura abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto. Sentiu um alívio momentâneo ao saber que estava se refrescando, esquecendo por uma fração de segundo o que estava (ou pelo menos o que ela achava que estava) acontecendo a uma porta de distância.

Mey Ling (deitada): 'Shaoran?'

Shaoran (fechando a porta): 'Sim.'

Mey Ling: 'Quanto tempo mais precisa para resolver isso?'

Shaoran: 'Mey Ling… Não deve falar. Descanse.'

Mey Ling: 'Shaoran, eu podia ter morrido hoje.'

Shaoran: 'Aquilo foi um acidente.'

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto com uma bandeja.

Enfermeira: 'Senhor... Precisarei pedir para que se retire. Ela estava fraca e não deve se esforçar, nem falar.'

Shaoran: 'Está bem.'

Ele saiu do quarto e a enfermeira se aproximou da cama inclinando a cabeceira para que Mey Ling pudesse ficar sentada pra comer.

Mey Ling: 'Como vou comer se não posso mexer meus braços?'

Sakura (saindo do banheiro): 'Pode deixar que eu te dou comida.'

Enfermeira: 'Bom, eu não deveria fazer isso, mas er...' (dirigindo-se para Mey Ling) '... tudo bem?'

Mey Ling: 'Tudo bem.'

Sakura se aproximou da cama, sentou-se na cadeira e pegou a colher da sopa.

Enfermeira: 'Bem, cuidado porque a sopa ainda está um pouco quente.'

Sakura: 'Não se preocupe.'

A enfermeira concordou com a cabeça e saiu.

Sakura voltou a cabeça para Mey Ling e sorriu. Começou a lhe dar a sopa, servia a colher rasa com pouco daquele líquido amarelo que Mey Ling fez questão de criticar. Nossa, até doente ela reclamava.

Sakura: 'Mey Ling, você tem que comer tudo.'

Mey Ling: 'Está bem, mas fique sabendo que quando eu melhorar vou pegar uma amostra enorme dessa gororoba para te dar. Aí sim, você verá o que é ter que comer tudo...'

Sakura riu com o comentário mas logo sustentou o sorriso. Não queria que ele desabasse, não queria demonstrar vulnerabilidade.

Tomoyo e Aika voltavam os três corredores calmamente e com passos pequenos.

Aika: 'Então ele que é o Shaoran?'

Tomoyo: 'A aparência é muito parecida.'

Aika: 'Mas por que ele não te reconheceu?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu não sei. Bom, faz 5 anos que não nos vemos. '

Aika: 'Isso ta muito estranho.'

Tomoyo: 'Você não sabe o que é estranho.'

Aika: 'Tomoyo, Tomoyo... Você e esses seus enigmas. Sabia que a clara verdade não machuca ninguém?'

Tomoyo riu, e se pegou fugindo da realidade. Sua amiga estava em um quarto de hospital seriamente machucada enquanto ela ria. Bom, não podia negar que grande amiga era Aika para fazê-la rir em um momento tão triste. Aika tinha esse tipo de poder. Não era mágico nem nada, mas era um ótimo poder. Contagiar alegria, por mais momentânea que fosse.

Tomoyo sentou-se na almofada verde-musgo da cadeira e Aika acomodou-se ao seu lado.

Aika (após um longo suspiro): 'Acho que vou para casa, tomar um banho. Vocês não estão precisando de mim aqui.'

Tomoyo: 'Aika. Isso não é verdade. Precisamos de você aqui, sim.'

Aika: 'Tomoyo, eu não os conheço. O que estou fazendo aqui?'

Tomoyo: 'Se não fosse por você, não teríamos chegado aqui.'

Aika: 'Bom, de qualquer jeito eu vou ter que trabalhar daqui a pouco.'

Tomoyo: 'Ah.'

Aika: 'Já que estamos sem estudar estou aproveitando para trabalhar período integral.'

Tomoyo: 'Então está bem. Qualquer coisa... ligue no meu celular, tá?'

Aika: 'Tá. Tchau.'

A garota se dirigiu até o elevador e entrou. Tomoyo baixou a cabeça e afundou-a nas mãos. Estava cansada. Não havia dormido, comido, nada. Levantou-se com a intenção de ir até a máquina e pegar um café.

Voz: 'Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo virou-se e observou Shaoran. Ele tinha mudado muito.

Shaoran: 'Me desculpe aquela hora, mas fiquei um pouco atordoado.'

Tomoyo abriu um sorriso. Aquele sorriso que mostra que ela sabia o que ele estava sentindo, o que estava se passando dentro do seu coração. Mas logo o fechou.

Tomoyo: 'Onde estava?'

Shaoran: 'Eu?'

Tomoyo confirmou com a cabeça mesmo sabendo que Shaoran só estava ganhando tempo para inventar uma mentira.

Shaoran: 'Eu... Eu estava vendo uma fraternidade. Conhecendo as opções. É isso!'

Tomoyo sorriu novamente, mas desta vez estava estampado em seu sorriso que ela realmente sabia que ele estava mentindo.

Tomoyo: 'Está bem. Eu vou pegar um café, você vem comigo?'

Shaoran: 'Estava pensando em ir lá fora, pegar um pouco de ar.'

Tomoyo: 'Bom, está bem, nos vemos depois.'

Tomoyo virou-se e continuou caminhando em direção à máquina de café. Shaoran se cansou de esperar o elevador e logo desceu as escadas.

* * *

Sakura: 'Como está se sentindo?'

Mey Ling: 'Bem, bem melhor.'

Sakura: 'Eu vou lá fora pegar um café e já volto.'

Mey Ling: 'Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Que foi?'

Mey Ling: 'Vai pra casa. Toma um banho... descansa.'

Sakura: 'Talvez daqui a pouco.'

Mey Ling: 'Não! Agora!'

Sakura: 'Mas, eu quero ficar com você.'

Mey ling: 'Estou ótima. Mas ficarei ruim se você ficar mais fraca do que já está.'

Sakura: 'Está bem, mas volto no final da tarde.'

Mey Ling: 'Tá bom. Mas coma direito, almoce bem! Se quiser pede um pouco de sopa pro hospital.'

Sakura riu com a piada e fechou a porta. Logo que viu Tomoyo adormecida no banco, percebeu o quanto as duas já tinham enfrentado juntas. Depois da partida de Li, nada de estranho ocorreu em Tomoeda... Nada de Cartas Clow nem re-encarnações de magos lendários. A garota não pôde resistir a um sorriso nostálgico. Voltou à realidade com um feixe de luz do sol brilhando no canto do seu olho.

Sakura: 'Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo virou-se com quem não quer ser acordado.

Sakura: 'Tomoyo? Eu estou indo pra casa, você fica um pouco com a Mey Ling? Só até eu voltar?'

Tomoyo (meio-acordada): 'Fico.'

Sakura: 'Tá... Tchau. Até daqui a pouco.'

Sakura chamou o elevador e desceu.

* * *

Já eram 6 da tarde quando Sakura, Tomoyo e Aika estavam (as três) "renovadas", no quarto de Mey Ling.

Sakura: 'Esta é a Aika. Uma grande amiga minha e da Tomoyo.'

Aika: 'Prazer. Elas falaram muito de você. Elas realmente se importam contigo.'

Mey Ling: 'O prazer é meu. E acho bom que falem só coisas boas de mim.'

Elas riram. Tomoyo e Sakura sentiram muita falta de toda aquela alegria entre elas. Mey Ling sentia o mesmo.

Tomoyo: 'Bem Mey Ling, é o seguinte. Nós vimos que você também passou na faculdade e ficamos muito felizes. Também ficamos sabendo que ainda não tem fraternidade para ficar. Nós queremos fazer um convite!'

Mey Ling: 'Ai… Lá vem.'

Aika: 'A gente teria esperado para perguntar, mas precisamos dar uma resposta até amanhã.'

Mey Ling: 'Ah. Diz logo.'

Sakura: 'Enfim... Quer morar conosco em uma fraternidade?'

Mey Ling: 'O quê!?'

Sakura: 'Não gostou?'

Mey Ling: 'Eu… Eu… Bem... EU ADORARIA!'

Ela hesitou um pouco e completou.

Mey Ling: 'Mas só se eu ficar com o quarto maior.'

Tomoyo deu um pulo e abraçou a adoentada. Aika e Sakura se abraçaram de felicidade, dando pulinhos!

Mey Ling: 'Daidouji!'

Tomoyo (se afastando da amiga): 'Desculpe, a felicidade é tanta que eu esqueci que estava machucada.'

Mey Ling: 'Deixa pra lá...'

Sakura (se sentando no sofá verde que havia no quarto): 'Mas enfim... Nos conte o que aconteceu.'

Tomoyo e Aika também se sentaram naquele sofá com cheiro de mofo e ficaram ansiosas para ouvir a menina falar, mas ela não o fez... Não falava nada, só olhava para a cara delas.

Aika (se levantando): 'Acho que eu devo sair.'

Mey Ling: 'Não. Pode se sentar. Só estou procurando a melhor forma de falar isso.'

Aika sentou-se novamente e os cabelos vermelhos e lisos escorreram para frente das orelhas.

Mey Ling: 'Ontem eu cheguei do mercado com muitas compras e um rapaz que ficava no estacionamento se ofereceu para me ajudar a levá-las para o apartamento. Só fui descobrir depois que o que ele queria mesmo era... Era... Não era só ajudar!'

Tomoyo se levantou e pegou a mão de Mey Ling. Ela não tinha forças para falar o que lhe havia acontecido. Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos vermelhos. Sakura fitava a cena com os olhos marejados e Aika procurava sentir-se confortável naquele ambiente. Olhou para o lado e passou o braço por cima dos ombros de Sakura, tentando ampará-la. Por mais que não conhecesse Mey Ling, se identificava com ela e a cena era emocionante para todos os corações. Inclusive o de Sakura que estava paralisada e se culpava por isso.

Mey Ling: 'Mas enfim! Vamos falar de coisas alegres!'

Tomoyo: 'Isso mesmo!'

Aika (ajudando a desviar daquele assunto): 'Precisamos resolver uma coisa.'

Tomoyo: 'O quê?'

Aika: 'O nome da fraternidade, já que Mey Ling vai morar conosco. Digo... Não pode continuar Eclipse Apimentado, tem que ter algo mais. O que Mey Ling representará?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu não sei.'

Sakura (entrando naquele clima para desviar a atenção do acidente): 'Que tal se ela fosse o ingrediente secreto?'

Aika: 'Ótima idéia! O que acha Mey Ling?'

Mey Ling: 'Sabe Aika, mal te conheço e já gosto de você... Acho que é o seu jeito.'

Aika (rindo): 'Você tá me deixando sem graça.'

Sakura: 'Bem. Se eu sou o Sol, a Tomoyo é a Lua, a Aika é a Pimenta e a Mey Ling é o Ingrediente Secreto, qual será o nome da fraternidade?'

Mey Ling: 'Você não era regida pela sua Estrela, Sakura?'

Tomoyo (logo cortando a frase da chinesa): 'Pode ser Eclipse Temperado! O que acham?'

Do jeito que era perspicaz, apesar de imprudente em algumas horas, Mey Ling entendeu a indireta e não retomou o assunto.

Todas aceitaram a sugestão e conversaram mais um bom tempo, o suficiente para passar do anoitecer.

Sakura: 'Bem, está tarde.'(Sakura olhou no relógio de pulso) 'NOSSA! Já é quase meia-noite!!! Melhor ir indo mesmo! Já que a Tomoyo aceitou ficar aqui essa noite, eu vou indo e bem rápido!'

Aika: 'Eu também já vou.'

Mey Ling: 'Adorei te conhecer Aika, e até mais!'

Sakura (saindo pela porta): 'Tchauzinho...'

Aika (seguindo Sakura): 'Tchau.'

Tomoyo: 'Essas duas...'

Mey Ling: 'E o Kero? Não o vi até agora...'

Tomoyo (abrindo a mochila): 'É... Mas ele tava louco para te ver.'

Kero (com a cabeça para fora da mochila): 'A Tomoyo se embaralhou com as palavras...'

Mey Ling: 'Sei.'

Kero (voando até a cama de Mey Ling): 'É verdade.'

Mey Ling e Kero se olhavam receosos...

Tomoyo dava um sorriso sábio, aquele que delatava que ela sabia direitinho o que estava acontecendo.

Mey Ling: 'Bichinho de pelúcia!!'

Kero: 'Menina!!'

Os dois se abraçaram! Era tanta a saudade que milagrosamente até o orgulho foi prevalecido... Isso é o que a distância causa, não é mesmo?!

Kero (se afastando rapidadamente): 'Bom... É...'

Mey Ling: 'Vai dormir aqui, bola de pelo?'

Kero: 'Na primeira gaveta que encontrar.'

Mey Ling: 'Hahaha… Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Que foi?'

Mey Ling: 'Não contou para a Sakura do Shaoran?'

Kero: 'O que!? Aquele moleque tá aqui também!?'

Mey Ling: 'Moleque!? Você vai ver o que é moleque!!'

Mey Ling agarrou Kero pela cabeça e meio que estava o asfixiando. Até perceber que ele tinha sofrido bastante demorou um pouco, mas sádica ela nunca tinha sido, pelo menos com o Kero. Talvez... Não tanto...

Tomoyo: 'Não.'

Mey Ling: 'Vai contar?'

Tomoyo: 'Não, quero que ela o veja por si, procure-o. Não que vá por que eu falei. Já avisei a Aika disso também e ela concordou que é o melhor a fazer.'

Mey Ling: 'Está bem, mas me avise de tudo, assim não dou fora, tá?'

Tomoyo: 'Tá!'

Mey Ling: 'Hoje foi por pouco. Não contaram nada sobre as cartas para a Aika ainda, né?'

Tomoyo: 'Não.'

Mey Ling: 'Pretendem?'

Tomoyo: 'Só se for necessário. Ainda mais porque é uma coisa da Sakura. Ela tem que decidir.'

Mey Ling: 'É... Mas concordo, por que preocupar e revolucionar os conceitos da garota se não há necessidade?'

Kero: 'Isso mesmo! Ainda bem que concordamos, menina!'

Os três caíram na gargalhada. Mey Ling nem tanto, mas ela estava feliz por estar perto de seus amigos.

* * *

Sakura e Aika, assim que entraram no elevador, encostaram a cabeça (de cansaço) no espelho gelado. Na verdade só a Sakura, a Aika estava vendo uma espinha que tinha na testa. A cabeça das duas viajava. Sakura pensava em onde estaria Shaoran enquanto Aika estava procurando o melhor produto para remover a espinha sem deixar marcas...

Aika (ainda se olhando no espelho): 'Pensando nele?'

Sakura (se assustando com adivinhação da amiga): 'Como?'

Aika: 'Está na cara que está.'

Sakura: 'Você está pegando essa mania de adivinhação da Tomoyo, hein...'

Aika (se virando para a amiga): 'Verdade. Está escrito na sua cara. Se bem que aquela espinha ali no queixo é uma vírgula fora de lugar.'

Sakura (rindo): 'Você sempre faz essas piadas nas horas certas. Te adoro.'

Aika: 'Eu também te adoro. Mas... É sério. Pare de pensar tanto nele. Há coisas mais importantes que homens. Por mais que eles possam ser proveitosos...'

Sakura: 'Disse A Experiente.'

Aika: 'Mais que você. Hehe.'

Aika passou a mão no braço da amiga e completou:

Aika: 'Só quero o seu bem.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Eu sei. '

Aika deu um passo a frente e abraçou Sakura. Por mais que Aika parecesse superficial, na realidade era muito profunda. Enquanto se preocupava com espinhas podia ver como a amiga se passava. Por trás do exterior de uma ruiva moderna e bem apimentada se escondia uma personalidade forte, persistente e difícil, acompanhada com um coração cheio de compaixão e amor para dar. Aika era uma grande amiga. Desde sempre foi assim. Sakura pensava desse modo.

As duas saíram do momento-amizade com o tranco do elevador anunciando a chegada ao andar térreo. Ambas saíram, dando passagem para um senhor e duas crianças entrarem. Já tinham saído do prédio quando Sakura bruscamente parou em frente à porta automática.

Aika: 'O que foi?'

Sakura: 'Eu... Não é nada.'

Aika: 'Então vamos!'

Sakura: 'Eu esqueci a minha bolsa lá em cima.'

Aika: 'Não esqueceu não. Está debaixo do seu braço.'

Sakura sorriu sem-graça.

Aika (sorrindo): 'Ok... Já entendi. Um daqueles momentos estranhos que você pára e tem que sumir.'

Sakura: 'Hehe... Pode ir indo. Nos vemos amanhã?'

Aika: 'Sim, você me encontra às 10 lá na Casa das Fraternidades para a gente cadastrar os moradores?'

Sakura: 'Encontro. Eu só preciso ficar um pouco só.'

Aika: 'Tudo bem se não quer dizer a razão, mas não invente, por favor.'

Sakura: 'Me desculpe... Eu... Só...'

Aika: 'Não pode dizer a razão. Eu sei. De vez em quando eu adivinho...'

Aika se virou e começou a andar... Ir embora.

Aika: '... mas outras vezes eu só falo o previsível.'

Sakura baixou a cabeça e se arrependeu de ter mentido para a amiga. Aquilo já estava se repetindo. Já sentiu muitas vontades de gritar para o mundo que não era normal, que possuía magia emanando naturalmente do seu corpo, mas não podia! Lembrava do sermão que Kero havia lhe dado por ter usado seus poderes uma vez no parque enquanto um menino estava brincando lá. Sorte que o garoto era pequeno e ninguém acreditou nele, mas isso não diminuiu o sermão que Sakura recebeu. Tomoyo saber já era o bastante, ninguém mais deveria. Já falou para Kero que iria contar para Aika, mas Kero sempre contrariava e fazia a cabeça dela. Mentir para o mundo era uma coisa, mentir para uma das melhores amigas era outra. Uma outra coisa completamente diferente. Muito diferente.

Sakura: 'Shaoran...'

_...Tum-Dum..._

_...Tum-Dum..._

_...Tum-Dum..._

_...Tum-Dum..._

Sakura: 'Shaoran está próximo.'

Sakura fechou os olhos para se concentrar e conseguir distinguir claramente de onde estava vindo a presença de Shaoran. Subitamente ela abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça. Num suspiro ela disparou em direção ao hospital. Entrou pela porta com sensor e correndo foi esbarrando em todos os médicos e visitantes que estavam na recepção principal do hospital. Ia correndo tão rápido e contra o fluxo que mal conseguia se concentrar em desviar de obstáculos. Sentia a presença de Shaoran forte! Não sabia seu rumo ao certo, mas seguia sua intuição mais do que nunca.

Virou num corredor e conseguiu vê-lo vazio. Várias portas se estendiam ao longo das duas paredes metade brancas e metade verdes. Respirou fundo buscando força e se recuperando. Sakura avistou a porta-dupla de vidro no final do corredor. Foi andando devagar até ela, ia com passinhos pequenos cujo barulho ecoava no corredor. Sempre atenta e ainda ofegante olhava tudo ao seu redor. Ia com confiança na direção da porta. Sentiu as mãos forçarem a maçaneta gelada e enquanto a puxava para baixo pôde ouvir passos de alguém vindo. Rapidamente forçou a maçaneta e passou para o outro lado. Para sua surpresa era um beco. Muros de tijolos a cercavam. O chão estava molhado e com vários sacos de lixo. Ela passeou um pouco pelo lugar e descobriu que havia uma saída para a rua de trás, que dava em um morro perto do parque. Além, dessa saída, havia outra porta, que retornava ao hospital, uma porta de madeira envelhecida.

A esta altura ela já havia se desconcentrado e então retornou a se concentrar, precisava encontrar Shaoran. Não demorou em reconhecer sua presença, havia praticado durante anos. Porém só pôde sentir uma enorme fonte de energia emanando do céu, sem nenhuma demora ela abriu seus olhos e olhou para o céu.

Nunca havia visto tanto brilho. Uma enorme luz branca caía do céu, aos nossos olhos era um brilho que ia aumentando com a proximidade, mas para os seres mágicos como Sakura era uma fonte de energia encantadora. Sakura podia sentir que a energia emanando dela era pura e inofensível. Porém percebeu que o ponto de luz estava aumentando e não era aos poucos. A sua velocidade era tão grande que parecia que em menos de poucos segundos atingiria a superfície e tudo indicava que ele estava mirando para ser bem ali naquele beco do hospital. Sakura foi dando passos para trás até se encostar na parede úmida. Ao seu lado direito estava a porta-dupla de vidro que emitia as luzes do corredor, mas na frente, ainda na sua direita estava a porta de madeira envelhecida. Se olhasse para frente avistaria a saída para a rua de trás, e na sua esquerda se encontrava a terceira parede do beco.

Sakura olhava para o céu perplexa. Não sentia que aquilo iria atingir a terra com um impacto tremendo, capaz de machucá-la. Logo, sem mais nem menos quando o brilho estava no topo do prédio do hospital, que possuí 12 andares, Sakura ouviu uma voz:

Voz: 'Use o escudo!!'

Sakura estava hipnotizada pela energia que usou o escudo. Era como se estivesse em uma transe na qual não pensava e só fazia o que os outros mandavam.

Sakura: 'ESCUDO!!!'

Da carta surgiu um brilho que envolvia Sakura em uma espécie de campo. A luz brilhante chegou à superfície. O chão tremeu, era como se desafiasse a realidade, não se portava como um terremoto, mas sim como ondas, como água! Parecia que o chão havia se liquidificado.

Sakura já que estava meio que em transe não conseguia ter muito domínio sobre sua magia. O escudo estava fraco. Ela sentia as queimaduras que a energia emanava. Podia sentir a pele doendo... Porém não havia fogo algum!

A energia foi aos poucos diminuindo, o brilho deixava de ser tão intenso. Tudo diminuía, o poder, a energia, a força, a intensidade, tudo.

Sakura retornou o Escudo para a sua forma de carta e avistou o que estava na sua frente. Era uma espécie de gato, mas ao mesmo tempo era um lobo. Estava deitado com as patas dianteiras sobre os olhos. A pele azul e os olhos escuros deixavam a criatura mais linda. Sakura se aproximou aos poucos. O lobo/gato tirou uma das patas do olho esquerdo e levantou a orelha esquerda. Queria ver a criatura que se aproximava.

Sakura pousou sua mão sobre a cabeça do "animal" e afagou-o. Ele sentiu-se confortado, porém a presença de Sakura era poderosa, o que fez com que ele recuasse e olhasse para ela com incerteza. Sakura sentiu-se rejeitada e olhou de modo questionador para a criatura. Ele não tardou em fugir, deu um pulo, se apoiou em uma das paredes, o que lhe deu o impulso necessário para pular o muro e fugir da vista de Sakura.

Sakura já havia virado e colocado sua mão esquerda sobre a maçaneta da porta-dupla de vidro quando e os olhos se arregalaram e a respiração parou. A presença que ela sentia atrás de si era a tão esperada. Nervosa, foi aos poucos negando a curiosidade de virar. Não sabia o que iria encontrar. Ela forçou a passagem pela porta e disparou pelo corredor. Ela corria, não queria ver, não queria ver! Não sabia por que, mas não queria.

Sakura foi diminuindo a velocidade... Ficando fraca.

Voz: 'Não pode fugir para sempre!'

Sakura parou subitamente. Virou-se e olhou bem nos olhos castanhos que estavam na outra extremidade do corredor. Fixou-se neles. Profundos olhos cor-de-chocolate. Olhou o resto da figura máscula que se mostrava junto à cabeça. Era uma figura alta, com ombros largos, um cabelo rebelde e bem marrom. Usava uma camisa azul e uma calça jeans.

Sakura: 'Shaoran... Eu... Eu...'

Shaoran: 'Eu sei.'

Sakura: 'Sabe?'

Shaoran: 'Sakura...'

Enquanto Shaoran falava, ele ia dando passos na direção de Sakura.

Shaoran: 'Ele está assustado. Só.'

Sakura: 'Eu...'

Shaoran se aproximou o suficiente para ficar a um metro de Sakura. Ela, por sua vez, se abraçava ameaçando um choro...

Sakura: 'Eu...'

Shaoran: 'Não foi você.'

Sakura (baixando a cabeça para esconder o choro): 'Shaoran? Como sabe que não fui eu?'

Shaoran: 'Eu estava lá.'

Shaoran aproximou-se o suficiente para pegar a mão de Sakura e colar seu corpo no dela. Shaoran abaixou a cabeça beijando os lábios de Sakura bem levemente. Ela levantou a cabeça e seguiu os movimentos do garoto. Entre o estalo de um beijo e outro Sakura parou.

Sakura: 'Isso não tá certo.'

Shaoran lhe olhou nos olhos e hesitou antes de perguntar.

Shaoran: 'Como não está certo?!'

Sakura foi recuando de costas.

Sakura: 'Nós não nos vemos há 5 anos, sua prima está doente, eu...'

Shaoran: 'Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Não, Shaoran.'

Sakura correu em direção a saída do hospital passando por quase que todo o andar térreo. Shaoran avistou a figura da menina de olhos verdes que nunca quebrou a promessa.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Obs do autor:** So...? Que acharam da continuação. Revisei este também.Vou me matar se achar algum erro. XDD

Até o próximo. Kisses!


	3. Algo Maior

**CAPÍTULO 3: Algo maior (Revisto)**

* * *

Calmo... Calmo...

Dava até para bocejar de tão calmo. Sereno. Tranqüilo...

Então: passos... Gavetas se abrindo e fechando. A água do filtro caindo nos copos de plástico. Dava para tirar um cochilo... Depois de bocejar, muitas e muitas vezes...

Calmo... Calmo... Cal—

Aika: 'Aperta o _Enter_!!'

Sakura: 'Eu tô apertando!'

Aika: 'Será que emperrou!?'

Sakura: 'Será?! Claro que emperrou!!'

Aika: 'Não precisa gritar... Por acaso EU gritei com você?'

Sakura: 'Quer mesmo que eu responda isso?'

Aika: 'Foi só um palpite... Mas...'

Sakura: 'Aika, ninguém mandou você chutar a máquina! E foi só por raiva que eu sei!'

Aika: 'Sabe como é, né? Tecnologia sempre tem erro...'

Sakura: 'Quer morrer hoje à tarde ou amanhã tá bom?'

Aika (dando risinhos): 'Eu já volto... Vou chamar o atendente... Hehe!'

Ambas estavam na sala 212 da Casa das Fraternidades, a sala dos computadores de registros. Para variar, com aquele seu jeito apimentado e impaciente, Aika deu para quebrar a máquina. Como iriam registrar os moradores agora?

Aika (trazendo um rapaz consigo): 'Haha... Ah! É essa maluca aí (apontou para Sakura) que quebrou... Tem muita gente descuidada por aí, viu?'

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha.

Sakura (mal abrindo a boca para falar): 'É mesmo?'

Aika: 'Hahaha... Como ela é engraçada, né Dankko?'

Dankko: 'Então... Com licença, deixe-me ver o problema...'

Enquanto o Dankko ficava em frente aquele computador, Aika encostou-se na parede e resolveu lixar suas unhas. Já Sakura que queria ver aquilo resolvido o quanto antes ficou ao lado do homem, de costas para Aika e tentando ajudá-lo a resolver o problema.

Dankko: 'Claro... Você resolveu apertar _Delete_ ao invés de _Insert_.'

Sakura: 'Ah. Se eu apertar _Backspace_ será que anularia o _Insert_?'

Aika, ao ouvir aquela barbaridade não se conteve

Aika (fazendo um gesto circular do lado da cabeça e mexendo a boca como quem diz): 'Ela é louca.'

Dankko, que viu, começou a rir. Sakura não estava entendendo nada, também nem podia, já é distraída e nem estava vendo Aika.

Aika parou de lixar suas unhas e viu o nome no crachá de Dankko...

Dankko: 'Bom, agora que os problemas já estão resolvidos eu vou voltar ao meu posto.'

Aika: 'Péra aí!'

Sakura (como já conhecia a amiga): 'Aika, deixa o homem.'

Aika: 'Não sabia que seu nome era Nirro Marotto Dankko.'

Dankko: 'Sim, sou eu.'

Sakura (coçando a cabeça): 'Aonde eu já ouvi falar nesse nome...?'

Aika: 'Sakura?! Não conhece as empresas Marotto?'

Sakura: 'Ah! Então é dali? Nossa, Aika, você é uma daquelas que fica lendo todos os detalhes da produção na caixa de leite?'

Aika: 'Não, querida. É jornal mesmo.'

Sakura: 'Enfim... Obrigadinha, Dankko.'

Dankko: 'Às ordens.'

Aika: 'Mas não sabia que você trabalhava aqui. Aliás, nem precisa trabalhar, você come lixo e arrota ouro.'

Sakura: 'AIKA!'

Aika: 'Quero dizer. Por que trabalhar se pode se sustentar com toda a fortuna que tem?'

Sakura: 'AIKA!!!'

Aika: 'Sakura, perguntar não mata.'

Sakura: 'É. Mas a amiga que tem bom-senso mata a outra mais tarde.'

Dankko: 'Não se preocupem, sempre me fazem esse tipo de pergunta. Digamos que eu apenas não fui um bom filho.'

Sakura e Aika permaneceram com aquela cara de "ainda não respondeu o que queremos saber".

Dankko: 'Olha, eu tenho que ir...'

Aika puxou o braço de Dankko fazendo seus corpos se chocarem, mas foi nesse impacto que Aika aproximou sua boca da orelha de Nirro e falou o que queria.

Dankko: 'Tá bom. Até lá.'

Aika e Sakura preencheram o que faltava do cadastro e despediram-se. Logo em seguida saíram pelo corredor, mas Sakura teve que arrastar Aika que persistia em andar de costas para simplesmente olhar Dankko andando na direção contrária.

Sakura: 'Sua interesseira!'

Aika: 'Você que é mal-amada.'

Sakura: 'Não mude o assunto.'

Aika: 'Olha, por que a gente não vai logo pro hospital e pegamos as duas?'

Sakura: 'Tá bom. Mas antes eu tenho aquela entrevista para o trabalho.'

Aika: 'Tá. Então eu vou ficar aqui e depois te encontro lá no café. Às 14:00, tá bem?'

Sakura: 'Tá.'

Aika começou a andar, na realidade, correr, na direção oposta.

Sakura: 'Mas juízo, viu!? Ficar aqui não significa se jogar em cima do Dankko!!'

Aika (cobrindo a cara): 'Eu não conheço essa louca, gente.'

* * *

Mey Ling: 'Tomoyo… Já estou pronta.'

Tomoyo: 'Pode sair.'

Tomoyo estava esperando Mey Ling se arrumar, afinal seria hoje o grande dia que elas iriam se mudar para a fraternidade.

Mey Ling estava linda ao sair do banheiro (ela tinha insistido em se trocar lá, pois não queria que a amiga visse o corpo dela com alguns hematomas restantes). Usava um vestido vermelho que combinava com seus olhos e as fitas que prendiam o cabelo do mesmo jeito que sempre também tinham um tom quente.

Tomoyo: 'Nossa!'

Mey Ling: 'Que foi?'

Tomoyo: 'Você está linda!'

Mey Ling: 'Mesmo?'

Tomoyo: 'É.'

Mey Ling: 'Nossa, segura teu queixo, viu Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Elogiar é bom, envaidece, mas modéstia nunca é pouca!'

Mey Ling: 'Tá bom. Só estava com saudade de fazer brincadeiras...'

Tomoyo: 'Sorte que o médico te deu alta hoje de manhã, justo no dia que elas nos registraram.'

Mey Ling (colocando os brincos em frente à penteadeira do quarto de hospital): 'É…'

Tomoyo: 'Mas eu ainda não entendi uma coisa. Como você recebeu alta num dia sendo que no anterior ele disse que você teria de repousar por dois meses?'

Mey Ling (colocando os brincos): 'Shaoran deve ter alguma coisa com isso.'

Tomoyo: 'É, mas pelo menos você tá recebendo alta podendo recebê-la.'

Mey Ling: 'É! Mas eu tô forte, não estou fraca, afinal foi só um...'

Tomoyo mudou sua feição. Sua cara de compaixão era inegável. Mas Mey Ling não gostava disso. Havia sido criada em uma cultura na qual as mulheres eram fortes emocionalmente, assim como os homens eram na batalha.

Mey Ling (olhando a amiga pelo espelho): '...acidente!'

Tomoyo sorriu e compreendeu.

Mey ling (completando): 'Mamãe me ensinou "devemos digerir o passado assim como o bote de uma cobra, de modo rápido e frio".'(ela virou-se para Tomoyo) 'Como estou!?'

Tomoyo deu um sorriso amigo e carinhoso e disse:

Tomoyo: 'Muito bonita.'

Sakura irrompeu pela porta que nem uma desvairada. Logo Aika alcançou-a, correndo igual!

Tomoyo: 'O que foi!?'

Mey Ling: 'Querem nos matar de susto!?'

Sakura fechou a porta com força e deu um sorriso sem graça.

Sakura: 'Sabe o que que é?'

Mey Ling: 'Estávamos esperando que você nos contasse.'

Sakura (buscando fôlego): 'Então... Seguinte...'

Tomoyo: 'Sem rodeios, Sakura.'

Sakura (ainda arfando): 'Tá bom... Vou ser direta. É... Bem... Não dá para eu falar agora...'

Aika: 'Deixa que eu falo então. Surgiram umas gosmas lá fora, parecem umas gelatinas ambulantes.'

Tomoyo e Mey Ling fizeram uma cara de nojo tão grande que chegava a ser contagiosa.

Aika (virada para Sakura): 'Viu! Elas tiveram a mesma reação que eu! Só você que parece não achar isso esquisito, Sakura.'

Sakura (piscando para Tomoyo): 'Tomoyo! Eu vou lá fora falar com a segurança enquanto você fica aqui com elas, tá?!!'

Tomoyo: 'Tá.'

Aika: 'Sakura, todas nós vimos você piscando, do jeito que você é discreta até um cego viria! O que você vai fazer? Vai namorar aquele enfermeiro bonitinho, né?'

Mey Ling: 'Eu sabia! Está tendo um caso!! E nem para contar para as amigas mais próximas... Eu hein!'

Sakura: 'Não é nada disso!'

Aika: 'Então o que você vai fazer lá fora? Brincar de trocar saliva?'

Mey Ling riu, para consolo de Aika, já que as outras duas lhe lançavam olhares repreensivos!

Sakura: 'Boa sorte com essas duas, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo: 'Tomara que tenha!'

Sakura saiu do quarto e em dois passos materializou seu báculo. O hospital estava deserto, a não ser, é claro, pelas "gelatinas ambulantes". Sakura perguntou-se onde estriam os outros pacientes, os enfermeiros e os médicos.

Mas não deu para dar muita atenção aos pensamentos, logo que virou o corredor se deparou não só com uma "gelatina ambulante", mas três! Elas eram nojentas, que nem Aika havia descrito, possuíam um corpo verde semi-transparente. Os olhos boiavam dentro da massa gosmenta, o que podia ser chamado de corpo. Não se sabia ao certo que parte era a "boca" ou lugar de ingestão, mas eles pareciam comer tudo que tocavam, seu rastro era ácido e corroia o chão formando irregularidades em todo o corredor do hospital.

Sakura: 'Vocês vão ver o que é bom para a tosse.'

Os três se viraram para ela e começaram a rastejar. Para a decepção de Sakura eles eram muito lentos, o que a fez cair no chão de frustração.

Sakura: 'Bom, como vocês são poderosos, né?'

Gosmas: '...'

Sakura: 'Tímidos também, que coisa.'

Ela lançou um segundo olhar ao redor e viu outras duas gosmas se aproximando.

Sakura: 'Ai ai... Ai que nojooo!'

Percebendo que elas se aproximavam cadê vez mais "rápido". Sakura resolveu agir e alcançou uma de suas cartas no bolso preso à cintura.

Sakura: 'Ok... **Fogo**!'

As chamas que saiam da criatura, a qual acabava de aparecer da carta, fizeram um estrago e tanto. Era fogo para todos os lados, inclusive o que estavam as "gelatinas ambulantes". Mas para a surpresa de Sakura, as gosmas não só desapareceram, elas explodiram! Causaram tamanha explosão que Sakura foi jogada para trás.

Voz: 'Não pode usar fogo contra elas.'

Sakura se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou a figura de Shaoran parada ao seu lado.

Sakura (levantando-se): 'E quem te fez o sabichão?'

Li: 'Sakura, sabichão nunca fui. Não consegui prever que você me rejeitaria, né?'

Sakura (contrariada): 'Não precisa ficar jogando na minha cara!'

Li: 'Dá para a gente derrotar eles logo?'

Sakura (bufando de raiva): 'Tá! Espada!!'

Li: 'Não!'

Sakura golpeou o ar fazendo com que as "gelatinas ambulantes" se partissem em dois ou três pedaços.

Li: 'Por que fez isso!?!'

Sakura: 'Não queria destruí-las?'

Li: 'Agora elas se separaram em milhões!'

Sakura (sorrindo sem-graça): 'Oops...'

Realmente, Shaoran estava certo. As três "gelatinas ambulantes" se separaram em outras tantas. Elas se espalharam por tudo quanto é canto, parede e teto!

Sakura: 'Vamos embora! Meu Escudo é forte, mas elas iriam nos rodear completamente.'

Li: 'Não podemos deixar essa bagunça.'

Sakura: 'Não vamos deixá-la, só vamos repensar a estratégia.'

Li: 'Sakura!'

Sakura (segurando na manga da camiseta de Li): 'Elas são nojentas.'

Li: 'Eu não acredito! Você está recuando!?'

Não houve mais tempo, Sakura o puxou pelo punho resistente e forte até o quarto onde estavam as meninas. Por mais que Shaoran pudesse resistir, ele não quis. Se submeter à Sakura ainda era seu principal desejo.

* * *

Tomoyo estava sentada na cama enquanto Mey Ling recostava-se no sofá. Aika encostou-se na parede e lá ficou.

O descanso não deu mole para as três: Sakura (novamente) entrou brutalmente pela porta, mas dessa vez puxando Shaoran.

Mey Ling: 'O que foi!?'

Sakura: 'As "gelatinas ambulantes" estão... Er... Se multiplicando.'

Aika (se escondendo atrás de Tomoyo): 'Aaaahhhhhhh!!'

Tomoyo: 'O que foi Aika?'

Aika: 'Cuidado! Ele tem uma espada!!!'

Tomoyo deu um risinho.

Aika: 'Sakura? O que faz com um bastão tão bonitinho? É o bastão das líderes de torcida da faculdade? Você foi pegar e nem me avisou, né!?'

Li: 'Não contou para ela?'

Sakura (sussurrando): 'Eu não queria colocá-la em risco, porque... Bem, você sabe! Não podemos negar que Mey Ling e Tomoyo sempre estiverem em perigo.'

Shaoran: 'Sim.'

Aika: 'Pára tudo!! Não me contaram o quê?!'

Sakura: 'Meu Deus, que ouvidos!'

Shaoran: 'Vai mesmo contar para ela?'

Sakura: 'Não tem como voltar atrás agora, né!?'

Mey Ling (pegando Aika nos ombros): 'Aika, Sakura e Shaoran são...'

Tomoyo: 'Não quer dar o prazer de contar a verdadeira identidade para os verdadeiros heróis, Mey Ling?'

Mey Ling (com um olhar fulminante para Tomoyo): 'Tomoyo, dá próxima vez que falar alguma coisa lembre-se que eu não estou mais doente.'

Aika (virando-se para os dois na porta): 'Vocês são o que?'

Sakura: 'Nós, desde pequenos, somos...'

Aika: 'Parem! Não me contem!'

Aika foi até a janela e levou uma mão à testa.

Aika: 'Eu sabia!'

Sakura: 'Sabia?'

Aika (virando-se para eles novamente): 'Eu já esperava, desde sempre notei que a Sakura era diferente. Mas ser "um deles"... Eu não esperava.'

Sakura: 'Um deles? Como assim?!'

Aika: 'E o Shaoran? Tadinha de mim!! Justo um homem tão bonito e cá entre nós, bom partido... Ele não merece.'

Mey Ling: 'A gente tá vendo o mesmo filme?'

Aika retornou a olhar para o céu. Aproximou-se da janela e levantou a persiana completamente. Apoiou suas mãos no parapeito metálico da janela de vidro e baixou a cabeça.

Mey Ling (cochichando com Tomoyo): 'Já tentaram levá-la a algum hospício?'

Tomoyo: 'Estou tão surpresa quanto você.'

Aika (sacudindo o pulso no ar): 'POR QUE NÃO ABDUZIRAM OUTRA PESSOA SEUS MALDITOS VERDINHOS!!??'

Sakura: 'O queêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê???????!!'

Mey Ling: 'Ninguém disse que eles eram ETs, sua louca!'

Sakura: 'E-eu...'

Aika: 'Não diga mais nada! Eu entendo porque não me contou... Temeu que eu não aceitasse e ligasse para alguma organização secreta, não é mesmo?'

Sakura: 'Aika! E-eu-e-eu... Não...'

Aika: 'Não sabia que eu sabia, não é? Mas sempre notei que você...Você era esquisita... E-eu nunca contaria Sakura, você sabe disso. E além do mais eu...'

Aika foi interrompida por Shaoran que lançou um trovão no lustre fazendo-o cair, junto com Aika, que levou um baita susto.

Shaoran: 'Nós não somos ETs! Nós somos bruxos! E dos bons!'

Aika (perplexa): 'Como fez aquilo?!'

Shaoran: 'Vamos logo Sakura. Temos que destruir uns demônios impertinentes.'

Shaoran abriu a porta e saiu puxando Sakura pelo braço.

Sakura (com a cabeça ainda dentro do quarto): 'Depois você vai me explicar essa história de me achar "esquisita"!'

Aika ainda estava caída no chão. Enquanto Tomoyo ajudava-a a se levantar, Mey Ling decidiu ir ajudar os bruxos a derrotar as gosmas.

Tomoyo: 'Você ainda está fraca Mey Ling! Volte!'

* * *

O corredor estava estranhamente calmo. Sakura respirava tão alto que dava para ouvir. Na verdade não se sabia se era ela que respirava alto ou se tudo que estava muito quieto. Ela andava e andava, passos curtos, e com aquele sapato de boneca. Shaoran vinha logo atrás. Já haviam, e muito, se afastado do quarto onde estava Mey Ling, como pensavam. Mas de repente naquela calma toda uma mão tocou o ombro de Sakura.

Sakura: 'AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!'

Li: 'Calma, sou eu.'

Sakura: 'Que susto que você me deu! Deveria saber!'

Li: 'Então eu te assusto?'

Sakura: 'Não me provoque! Aliás, como raios você ficou para trás!?'

Li: 'Você é mesmo distraída...'

Sakura: 'Pare de dar uma de gostosão!'

Li: 'Ai ai...' Li voltou os olhos para Sakura e fixou-os nos dela. 'Sakura? Agora que estamos a sós, pode me explicar por que fugiu de mim?'

Sakura: 'Olha, eu estou muito brava com você!'

Li: 'Por quê?'

Sakura: 'Você não vê que sua prima estava muito doente, está tudo uma bagunça e logo vem querer me beijar!'

Li: 'É isso mesmo?'

Sakura: 'Shaoran!'

Li: 'Com licença, mas se for mentir para mim é melhor que nem fale nada!'

Shaoran se afastou e entrou em um corredor vazio e escuro.

Sakura: 'Shaoran! Não me deixe aqui sozinha! Ai... Que droga! Era só o que me faltava!'

Sakura temia dizer a verdade? Nem ela sabia por que havia fugido. Ela tinha cumprido a promessa feita há 5 anos. Ele também. Pelo menos era o que ele dizia.

Por que Sakura temia ficar com Shaoran, que era o que sempre desejou, sonhou e estimou em todos os anos que permaneceram afastados. A garota não sabia. Só sabia que não podia ficar assim, não tinham motivos para brigar. Ela dirigiu-se ao corredor que ele tinha entrado, bem devagar, pé ante pé. As luzes que passavam pelas persianas semi-fechadas iluminavam o lugar. Já anoitecia. Shaoran estava encostado no chão, atrás de uma maca.

Li: 'O que quer?!'

Sakura: 'Eu só vim conversar.'

Li: 'Mentir?!'

Sakura: 'Shaoran... Você acha que isso é fácil para mim!?'

Li: 'Você nunca mentiu Sakura. Não para mim.'

Sakura contornou a maca e se ajoelhou em frente a Shaoran.

Sakura: 'Eu não sei por que mas alguma coisa me diz que não devemos ficar juntos, não agora!'

Li (abrindo os olhos e fixando-os nos de Sakura): 'Então por que não vai embora?'

Sakura sentiu aquilo perfurando seu corpo. Tudo que não podia ouvir, ouviu. A rejeição de Shaoran era tão dolorosa e inesperada que a garota não controlou a lágrima que havia se formado nos olhos. Mal sabia ela que tinha feito o mesmo, naquele instante, para Shaoran.

Sakura: 'S-Shaoran?'

Li: 'Está se sentindo rejeitada, Sakura?'

Sakura não falava, nem ao menos conseguia balbuciar... Ela mexia os lábios como quem queria dizer algo mas nenhum som saía de sua boca.

Li: 'Você está chorando! Chore! É tudo que faz. Machuca os outros mas quando é machucada, só chora!'

Sakura não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquelas palavras do seu eterno amor. Como podia!? Ela engoliu o choro, limpou as lágrimas e ficou decidida que iria reagir!

Sakura: 'Shaoran! Choro por você! Choro porque quem me magoou é você! Só você consegue me magoar o suficiente para eu desistir de viver, desistir de lutar, desistir de todos! Mas eu nunca eu desisti de você!'

Li: 'Então por que não me beijou!?'

Sakura: 'Já disse!'

Li: 'Sempre tem que seguir tua intuição?!'

Sakura: 'Está bem Shaoran! Você mesmo disse que nunca menti para você. Pois bem! Não estou mentindo, não podemos ficar juntos.'

Sakura se levantou e começou a dar a volta na maca vazia se dirigindo à porta. Shaoran sentiu alguma coisa, uma intuição. Mesmo se contradizendo... Resolveu acolhê-la.

Levantou em um pulo e engoliu o orgulho. Ele pegou Sakura pela cintura enlaçando o corpo delicado da garota encostando-o na parede.

Sakura: 'Shaoran?'

Shaoran não deu tempo ou fôlego para Sakura replicar. Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e ambos puderam sentir as respirações ofegantes se misturando, o calor do corpo deles emanava de tanto que era.

Li não perdeu tempo e inclinou a cabeça virando-a levemente. Encostou seu lábio vigoroso no de Sakura. Pode sentir o mel dos lábios da garota pela qual havia se apaixonado. Sentiu o calor e a maciez que Sakura transmitia. Ela, por sua vez, sentiu a força e o amor que Shaoran sentia, sentiu que aquele beijo era único e perfeito, um real primeiro beijo. Ela abriu os lábios dando a permissão que Shaoran pedia para aprofundar sua língua. Ambos se beijavam muito apaixonadamente. Esqueceram-se de tudo! Esqueceram que havia "gelatinas ambulantes" pelo hospital, esqueceram que Aika sabia que eles eram bruxos, esqueceram que Mey Ling estava um pouco machucada, esqueceram até de respirar.

Shaoran levantou Sakura do chão e ainda sem descolar seus lábios dos dela deitou-a na maca, que para uma de hospital até que se mostrou macia. Sakura enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz fazendo sua mão percorrer a nuca e os cabelos despenteados e rebeldes de Shaoran. Ele segurava firmemente a cintura da garota enquanto a outra mão se apoiava na maca para que não desabasse sobre o corpo de Sakura.

Ela sabia que não deveria estar fazendo isso. Não depois do que ele havia dito, pela sua intuição. Tudo estava contra, mas quando se tratava de Shaoran, a questão fugia à razão.

Os dois estavam tão apaixonados que esqueceram completamente a noção das coisas, do mundo lá fora. Shaoran levantou seu corpo permanecendo ajoelhado na cama. Foi desabotoando a camisa azul que usava e revelou o peitoral definido e o abdômen bem trabalhado, mas logo voltou a beijar carinhosamente Sakura.

Ela também estava apaixonada e envolvida o suficiente para se aprofundar nas carícias. Foi desabotoando lentamente camiseta branca que usava mostrando seu colo, mas nada ainda muito ousado pois afinal as roupas íntimas escondiam.

Enquanto desabotoava o segundo botão, beijava Shaoran, mas também escutava alguém ali perto brigando. Como ela e Shaoran não estavam ligando para nada, nem escutaram direito. Mas podiam ter certeza de que alguém xingava...

Voz: 'Toma aqui seu baixinho!'

A voz persistia mas de repente cessou. Sakura estava no quarto botão mas foi interrompida. Os passos aumentaram... De repente a luz acendeu e ouviu-se coisas caindo no chão. Sakura sentou na maca com o susto e Shaoran ficou ajoelhado na sua frente, porém olhando para a extremidade do corredor. Algumas macas caídas e lençóis pousando suavemente no chão embaralhavam a vista deles. Porém era possível ouvir alguém gemendo. Havia uma pessoa debaixo de tudo aquilo.

Shaoran levantou-se e foi até a menina que estava deitada sob os lençóis de algodão. Sorte que a maca havia caído um pouco mais adiante e não machucou a garota.

Mey Ling: 'Shaoran?'

Li: 'Está machucada?'

Mey Ling: 'Não…'

Mey Ling levantou e limpou a poeira da roupa.

Mey Ling: 'Está com a camisa aberta.' (ela olhou para a maca atrás dele e viu Sakura com a blusa semi-aberta) 'Ah... Entendi.'

Mey Ling fechou o sorriso. Ela não podia contrariar seus sentimentos. Por mais que tivesse cedido Shaoran para Sakura, ainda a incomodava ver que eram eles que estavam predestinados e não ela e o primo.

Sakura abotoou a blusa e saiu atrás da amiga que já partia correndo. Ao cruzar com Shaoran, ele agarrou seu braço e deu um último beijo.

Sakura: 'É por isso que não podemos ficar juntos.'

Ela se desvencilhou do braço de Li e começou a andar.

* * *

Sakura: 'Mey Ling!'

Mey Ling: 'Que foi?'

Sakura: 'Quer parar!?'

Mey Ling: 'Por quê?'

Sakura não pôde responder pois viu que o corredor em que elas estavam, estava cheio e completamente rodeado de "gelatinas ambulantes".

Sakura: 'Eu vou por esse lado e você vai por aquele está bem?'

Mey Ling: 'Quem disse que manda em mim agora?!'

Sakura: 'Mey Ling, sei que está irritada por causa do que viu... Mas--'

Mey Ling: 'Irritada? Por que ficaria irritada? Vocês são livres, não é mesmo?! E eu já desisti dele!'

Sakura: 'Estamos em perigo, temos que trabalhar juntas!'

Mey Ling: 'Eu não vou--'

Mey Ling foi cortada por uma das "gelatinas ambulantes" que pulou em cima de seu corpo e corroia seu vestido.

Sakura foi se preparar para chutar aquela bola gosmenta mas Mey Ling a impediu.

Mey Ling: 'Foi assim que fui arremessada pelos ares. Eles são muito flexíveis, e explodem! Não vai funcionar chutar, partir ou queimar.'

Sakura pensou e pensou, mas nada lhe ocorria.

Mey Ling: 'Vai tirar essa gosma de cima de mim ou vai deixar ela estragar meu vestido inteiro?'

Sakura: 'Já sei! Vamos apagá-las!'

Mey Ling: 'Sakura... Que parte de "vestido" você não entendeu?!'

Sakura: 'Apague todos essas... Coisas! **Borracha**!'

Antes que a figura da borracha se formasse direito uma outra voz foi ouvida.

Aika (pegando uma cadeira): 'Toma, seu chiclete mastigado!'

Ela bateu com tudo na gosma que estava sobre Mey Ling. Como esperado, Aika foi arremessada e acabou derrubando algumas macas, mas teve a sorte de cair apoiada nos joelhos e mãos.

Sakura (ajudando Aika): 'Cuidado!'

Mey Ling: 'VES-TI-DO!'

Aika: 'Coisa desgraçada!'

Sakura: 'Vamos arrebentar. Vai Borracha!'

A criatura com a roupa xadrez foi voando pelos corredores do hospital abanando o pano e apagando todas as gosmas que encontrava. Porém uma das gosmas não conseguiu apagar. E esta parecia ser diferente, não só era esguia, mole, maleável, flexível, mas também esperta. Ela desviava dos movimentos da carta com muita rapidez. Além do mais, sua coloração era diferente, não possuía aquela tonalidade verde nojo, mas um vermelho sangue.

Shaoran: 'Deve ser o chefe.'

Mey Ling: 'Mate-o Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Matá-lo?'

Aika: 'É num está vendo que apagar num dá!'

Sakura: 'Mas como?'

Li: 'Ele tem que ter um ponto fraco.'

Aika: 'Olha! Tem um ponto brilhante dentro do seu corpo. Será que é aquilo?'

Mey Ling: 'Tente acertá-lo!'

Sakura: 'Mas e se ele se partir em mil pedaços, vai ser muito mais difícil matar.'

Mey Ling: 'Você tem outra opção?'

Sakura: 'Não...' (Sakura arrancou uma carta de seu bolso e...) '**Disparo**!'

A criatura foi tão rápida que nada nem ninguém poderia desviar, a não ser a **Corrida**. O tiro foi certeiro e em cheio atingiu a luz que brilhava e andava dentro daquela gosma vermelha, que explodiu. Mas não se despedaçou. Só se partiu desintegrando-se no ar. A luz, que antes brilhava nele, foi se intensificando cada vez mais até que nada mais podia ser visto a não ser o seu brilho ofuscante.

Repentinamente ela parou. Apagou-se. Foi como um flash de câmera fotográfica. Todos demoraram a voltar a enxergar normalmente. Mas para surpresa de Sakura, a primeira que conseguiu ver novamente com clareza, um livro estava no lugar da criatura. Um livro com uma capa de pano, um tecido velho e rasgado. Largo e grosso, possuía páginas grossas e onduladas, parecia que havia sido molhado e depois secado. Ela aproximou-se e pegou o livro abrindo-o. Mey ling e Aika se aproximaram. Li resolveu que era hora de se retirar, precisava pensar muito no que havia acontecido com elas, e com ele. Tomoyo preferiu usar a tecnologia e somente aproximou o zoom da câmera para alcançar as páginas do livro.

Este livro era antigo, o que podia ser constatado pelas letras que estavam escritas. Era um dialeto japonês muito antigo. Sakura não sabia ler, nem ao menos Mey Ling, que se virava com o pouco que conhecia do japonês. Tomoyo não estava mais prestando atenção no livro e sim filmando a face surpresa de Sakura.

Aika: 'Ah! Isso é _heshin_!'

Mey Ling e Sakura: '_HESHIN_?!'

Mey Ling: 'O que é _heshin_?'

Aika: 'É um dialeto japonês antigo. Eu estudei ele em história japonesa na minha escola lá em Hokkaido.' Completando para Mey Ling 'Morei três anos lá. É fácil!'

Tomoyo (finalmente desligando a câmera e se aproximando): 'Eu já ouvi falar em _heshin_.'

Mey Ling: 'Sabe ler isso, Aika?'

Aika: 'Sim.'

Sakura: 'Então leia!'

Aika: 'Perdi a prática, mas vamos lá...'

Aika se concentrava e tentava captar todas as palavras de uma frase antes de falá-las em voz alta.

Aika: 'É um manual de demônios.' (terminando a frase com uma grande interrogação na cara)

Sakura: 'Como assim?'

Aika: 'Olha o que está escrito: ... Manual de criaturas mágicas, monstros e demônios.'

Mey Ling: 'Vire a página, Sakura.'

Sakura virou.

Aika: '"Demônios". É como se fosse um subtítulo, vire de novo.'

Sakura virou e nela estava a figura da gosma. Ao seu lado uma pequena descrição de como era, como atacar e seus poderes.

Aika: 'O nome do chiclete mastigado é...'

Tomoyo: 'Não era gosma ambulante?'

Aika: 'Não, virou chiclete, mas na verdade é... _Kun-hai_. É um demônio do tipo fogo, muito fraco e o jeito de derrotá-los é os desintegrando.'

Mey Ling: 'Como é o primeiro do livro, deve ser o mais fraco. Olha naquela página, tem outro demônio.'

Aika: 'Sim. É o...Can Cay. É uma espécie de gato. Seus poderes são...' (Fazendo uma expressão de intelectual e pensativa) 'Hmm... Ele pode lançar bolas de fogo e seu aspecto felino lhe confere a habilidade e rapidez nos movimentos. O modo de destruí-lo é... Que engraçado. Não tem.'

Tomoyo: 'É como se não existisse.'

Mey Ling: 'Mas se ele está logo depois do Kun-hai, deve ser fraco também. Olha o tanto de páginas, até chegar no forte leva uma eternidade...'

Sakura: 'Quem disse que está nessa ordem?'

Mey Ling: 'Gente, façam-me o favor... Era uma gosma!'

Tomoyo: 'Pode ser... Mas eu sei que nunca vi esse gato antes.'

Mey Ling: 'É tão bonitinho, né!?'

Sakura: 'Eu já vi. Aqui no hospital, ou melhor, no beco, atrás dele.'

Mey Ling: 'Quando isso!?'

Sakura: 'Esses dias antes --'

Aika (completando a amiga, olhando-a como cúmplice): '...de você ir embora.'

Mey Ling: 'Hmm... Já sei! Não existe o modo de destruí-lo pois ainda não descobrimos! Tudo se encaixa perfeitamente!'

Tomoyo: 'É como se soubessem que existem pessoas que vão matá-los. É como se soubessem que existem pessoas...'

Sakura: '...que os banirão esse mundo.'

* * *

**Continua...**

**Nota do autor: **Uf... Está difícil revisar com toda essas férias aqui, mas espero que valha a pena. Eu sei que ninguém deve estarlendo isso... Mas enfim.

Muitos beijos e até mais contatos!

Qualquer sugestão, crítica, comentário ou simples palavras é só mandar um review ou me mandar um e-mail.

peve


	4. Meu Querido Eclipse Temperado

**CAPÍTULO 4: Meu Querido Eclipse Temperado.**

Aika: 'Então é aqui?'

Sakura (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Aham...'

As quatro moças estavam paradas na calçada em frente a uma linda casa. A fachada era branca e podia se ver que a casa possuía dois andares. Observando frontalmente, via-se uma janela com três lados que saltava para fora da casa, podia se ver uma cortina branca do outro lado do vidro. Ao lado esquerdo da janela havia uma portinha de madeira escura com uma pequena janelinha na altura dos olhos. Em cima disso tudo existia uma ampla janela que parecia dar para alguma espécie de dormitório. Na frente da porta e janela do andar térreo tinha um pequeno gramadinho, de no máximo um metro e meio.

Tomoyo: ''Eu gostei! Parece muito mais bonita pessoalmente!'

Mey Ling: 'Daidouji, casa…..casa, Daidouji. Já se conheceram agora?'

Sakura: 'Vamos logo!!!'

Sakura saiu correndo em direção a casa com a mochila nas costas e duas malas nas mãos...Porém subitamente parou após subir os três pequeníssimos degraus da pequeníssima varanda em frente à porta. Aika brecou com tudo. Fazendo Mey Ling trombar com suas costas empurrando Aika fazendo Sakura se esborrachar na porta. Tomoyo filmava tudo...sorte a dela.

Sakura (após se recuperar): 'Suas loucas!'

Aika: 'Você que não olha o que faz!'

Mey Ling: 'Por que parou, Sakura?!'

Sakura: 'Este é um momento importantíssimo!! Vamos dar a primeira virada na fechadura da nossa futura porta que durará sete anos.'

Tomoyo: 'Então me deixe dar um close!'

Aika: 'Vamos logo então!'

Mey Ling: 'É! Ligeiro!'

Sakura: 'Tá!'

Sakura segurou a chave com força. Mey Ling e Aika também colocaram a mão na chave e Tomoyo mesmo não querendo deixar de filmar, colocou a mão na chave. Esse gesto insignificante daria início a tudo que se prolongaria nos próximos anos da vida dessas quatro jovens.

Mey Ling: 'A gente vai girar a chave ou vamos prender a circulação de todas nós?'

Aika: 'Calma, a emoção é muita!'

Mey Ling: 'Vamos logo!'

A chave foi girando, girando e girando....e então o barulho da fechadura aberta foi ouvido.

Aika (após suspirar): 'Vou desmaiar...'

Mey Ling: 'Ê laiá…'

Sakura: 'Quer saber? Eu já cansei da dramatização de vocês duas!'

Sakura empurrou a porta com tudo e entrou. Era lindo! Uns dois metros em frente à porta estava uma escada de madeira, nem muito estreita, nem muito larga. E a direita tinha uma sala.  Dois sofás brancos e uma poltrona vermelha.  Sakura foi até a sala e se jogou no sofá que ficava embaixo da janela. Era tão confortável e macio! Tomoyo esqueceu-se da câmera e resolveu aproveitar a situação. Foi entrando na sala e viu que ao lado da escada tinha uma entrada com duas portas, vai e vem. Mey Ling foi correndo atrás dela, pois também estava curiosa. Aika subiu as escadas em três pulos.

Mey Ling: 'Olha! É a cozinha.'

Uma cozinha de primeira! Com duas pias, uma geladeira, um freezer, microondas, forno elétrico e tudo que tem direito.

Tomoyo: 'Que sorte a nossa de não precisar pagar pelas contas de luz e água.'

Mey Ling: 'É ainda bem que só precisamos comprar os suprimentos e pagar o aluguel.'

Sakura: 'Nossa! Que cozinha graaande!'

Tomoyo: 'Sério? Achei um pouco pequena.'

Sakura (chegando): 'A da sua casa dá umas cinco dessas!'

De repente ouviu-se um berro! Um berro estridente e agudo. A primeira coisa que veio à cabeça das três garotas foi à amiga, Aika. Elas se entreolharam e desataram a correr em direção ao andar superior. Atropelavam-se na escada. Sakura já ia materializando seu báculo, pois pensava no pior. Subiram a escada e viraram no final. Encontraram um pequeno salãozinho. No meio uma porta que dava para o banheiro, ao seu lado outra porta que dava para um escritório. No final da escada estava uma porta que dava para um quarto com duas camas e na parede oposta outra porta que dava para um quarto com outras duas camas. Outro berro foi escutado e então as três correram desembestadamente na direção do banheiro.

Aika: 'Aaaaah!!!! Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Mey Ling e Tomoyo caíram no chão ao ver o porque da menina ter gritado tanto.

Sakura: ' Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.'

Aika: 'Sakura! O que é aquilo!!!!!?!?!? Por que está rindo!?'

Sakura: 'A gente não te contou do Kero...'

Aika: 'Kero?'

Sakura: 'Em falar nisso...Kero? O que você está fazendo aqui!?'

Kero (encostado assustado num canto): 'Seu pai se mudou mais cedo e eu não tinha para onde ir...então me hospedei antes de vocês...'

Aika: 'E ainda fala!!'  
Sakura: 'Podia ter avisado, né?'

Tomoyo: 'Agora já era!.'

Mey Ling: 'Oi, bola de pêlo!'

Sakura: 'Tá Kero...mas você sabe que vai dormir no escritório, né?'

Kero: 'Por que?'

Sakura: 'Oras! Tem quatro meninas aqui! E se você dormisse só comigo tudo bem, mas não. Teria que dormir comigo e outra pessoa e isso não daria certo.'

Kero: 'Tá.'

Aika não agüentando mais a emoção, ameaçou desmaiar.

Sakura: 'Calma não é para tanto.'

Mey Ling: 'É…ele é só um bichinho de pelúcia.'

Kero: 'PELÚCIA!? VOU MOSTRAR A PELÚCIA PARA VOCÊ, SUA FEDELHA!'

Kero já aumentava suas asas, preparado para se transformar.

Sakura: 'Agora não né Kero!'

Aika: 'O que ele é?'

Sakura: 'Ele é o meu guardião, me ajuda com as cartas.'

Aika: 'Só?'

Sakura: 'Como "só"?'

Aika: 'Sei lá! O que ele faz?'

Kero: 'Eu solto bolas de fogo, vôo e me transformo num tigre muito lindo, além dos meus incríveis dotes artísticos somados com...'

Mey Ling: 'E ele come muito também!'

Kero: 'Eu o que!!?!??! '

Mey Ling: 'Você ouviu bem sua miniatura cabeçuda! COME MUITO!'

Aika: 'Ai ai...é melhor eu ir logo.'

Tomoyo: 'Aonde vai?'

Aika: 'Eu tenho um enc...ops! Eu vou falar com um amigo.'

Sakura: 'Amigo ou o Dankko?'

Aika (vermelha): 'Haha...Dankko...'

Tomoyo: 'Vai logo porque ele está com o carro parado aí na frente faz uns 10 minutinhos.'

Aika: 'Já!?!? Mas como!? A gente marcou as 17:00!'

Mey Ling (olhando no relógio de pulso): 'São 17:00.'

Aika: 'Com licença!'

Ela saiu correndo do banheiro. E começou a tirar tudo da mala no andar inferior.

Sakura: 'Você vem jantar a primeira refeição junta na NOSSA casa?'

Aika (se arrumando): 'Não vai dar...'

Sakura: 'Então a gente vai adiar para amanhã. Hoje a gente come fora.'

Aika: 'Valeu pela consideração...só me prometam que não vão no Cassius's Pasta.'

Sakura: 'Tá.'

Aika (subindo): 'Como estou?'

Mey Ling (olhando o vestido de Aika): 'Pretinho básico sempre dá certo.'

Sakura: 'É. '

Tomoyo: 'Você está linda!'

Aika (descendo): 'Melhor eu ir indo então...tchau! Não me esperem acordadas.'

Sakura (no parapeito da escada): 'Aika! Você não vai...né?'

Aika: 'Sakura! Não sou mulher fácil! Só vou me divertir.'

Sakura: 'Tá.'

Aika: 'Qualquer coisa me liguem. Tô levando o celular.'

Mey Ling: 'Tá….vai logo antes que ele desista.'

Aika (saindo da casa): 'Valeu pela dica!'

Tomoyo: 'Boa saída!'

Sakura: 'Vai...deixa a gente entrar...por favor?'

Tomoyo: 'É...'

Mey Ling: 'Você não quer três musas como nós aí dentro?'

Porteiro: 'Já disse que não. Não podem entrar. Hoje mulher paga.'

Mey Ling não agüentou e saiu chutando a calçada. Elas tiveram a brilhante idéia de ir para uma balada. Afinal estavam ligadonas e totalmente elétricas após finalmente conhecer a casa. Porém a melhor danceteria da região, ou como diria a lesma-pink da Casa das Fraternidades do Setor Amarelo, a Damned Angels, havia lançado uma noite de aniversário onde todos, inclusive as mulheres pagariam para entrar se não tivessem seus nomes na lista.

Sakura: 'Por favor! A gente tá durinha....não dá para fazer um descontinho...a gente paga da próxima vez.'

Porteiro: 'Como vou saber se você vai voltar? É melhor vocês irem para a cama porque já está na hora de criança dormir e além do mais, a fila está cheia!'

Mey Ling: 'Deixa comigo...'

Mey Ling se aproximou dele e encostou-se firmemente ao corpo do homem armário na sua frente. Olhou-o bem nos olhos com aqueles olhos vermelhos fogo.

Mey Ling: 'A gente não podia entrar num acordo?'

Porteiro: 'Er...er...eu..'

Sakura (puxando a amiga para conversar longe do porteiro): 'Mey Ling!!'

Tomoyo: 'Não faça isso!'

Mey Ling: 'Mas eu estava conseguindo...Vocês são umas palermas mesmo...'

Sakura: 'É...somos as palermas que você escolheu para ser amiga.'

Tomoyo: 'É melhor desistirmos...vamos embora, vai.'

Mey Ling: 'Nem pensando! Eu me produzi toda! E uso o vestido mais bonito que tava limpo e desamassado! Não vou desistir!'

Sakura: 'Ela tem razão! A gente gastou mó tempo para arranjarmos um traje decente.'

Tomoyo: 'Gente! E como vocês pretendem entrar! Não deu para entender que o cara é um armário pão-duro?'

Mey Ling: 'Nossa! Daidouji se revela….'

Sakura: 'Eu não passei esse vestido verde lindo para ficar rodando no shopping.'

Mey Ling: 'Vamos!'

Tomoyo: 'Tá bom...com vocês é impossível discutir. E afinal de contas eu também estou começando a ficar revoltada;'

Mey Ling: 'Isso aí! Você tá toda produzida e super sexy com essa gargantilha!'

Tomoyo: 'Ai ai...vamos logo, antes que mude de idéia!'

Sakura: 'Nunca entendi porque você não gosta de balada Tomoyo...'

Tomoyo: 'Eu acho que a balada é um motivo ridículo para escutar a noite inteira a mesma música e trocar saliva, tirando que ninguém liga para quem vai ficar...contanto que fique, tá bom...'

Sakura: 'Não é bem assim...'

Mey Ling: 'É mesmo! Nunca pensou em arranjar um meio de se divertir numa balada? Sabe...arranjar um gatinho...dançar um pouco...'

Tomoyo: 'Nem vou responder....'

Mey Ling: 'Tanto faz...Vamos entrar logo!'

Mey Ling caminhou pisando forte e decidida a entrar naquela danceteria.

Porteiro: 'Já falei! Não vão entrar aqui! Vou ter que chamar a polícia?!'

Voz: 'Não se preocupe, elas estão comigo.'

Tomoyo: 'Estamos com alguém?'

Mey Ling: 'Sei lá...'

Mey Ling, Tomoyo e Sakura viraram surpresas para trás. Ouviram uma voz masculina dizendo que elas estavam com ele...Mas ele? ELE QUEM?! Surpresa foi pouco...Espanto é a palavra certa. Caro leitor ou leitora, Sakura, Tomoyo e Mey Ling estavam tão espantadas, repito...TÃO ESPANTADAS que mal contiveram o fôlego. Shaoran....aliás SHAORAN...Deus...faltam-me palavras pois a criatividade é tanta...e a euforia incomparável...Shaoran estava surpreendentemente lindo. Usava uma camisa branca meio rebelde e para fora da calça jeans gastada. O cabelo castanho cor de chocolate continuava rebelde e brilhante...Saudável...tudo o deixava mais bonito... O jeito como andava, os lábios vermelhos por causa do frio...A pele visivelmente sedosa...E na mente das três garotas - perdão – na mente de Sakura e Mey Ling, os passos que Shaoran dava na direção delas pareciam acontecer em câmera lenta e o cabelo rebelde e desarrumado voava lentamente com o vento. A cena era apaixonante....Sakura e Mey Ling inclinavam a cabeça para dar uma olhada mais "profunda".

Tomoyo: 'Ai ai ai...'

Shaoran parou em frente a elas e olhou nos olhos delas que estavam boquiabertas e sem reação.

Li: 'Mey Ling? Sakura?'

Sakura (voltando a si) 'Er...er......'

Tomoyo: 'Vamos logo....'

Li (para o porteiro): 'Ela estão comigo, Kino.'

Kino: 'Pode passar Sr. Li.'

Tomoyo: 'Você foi convidado...'

Li: 'Só tenho amigos.'

Tomoyo: 'Ah...amigos....'

Li: 'É...vamos?'

Tomoyo: 'Vamos Sr. Li.'

Tomoyo e Li já estavam entrando quando reparam que SÓ os dois estavam entrando...

Tomoyo: 'SAKURA, MEY LING!!'

Ambas foram correndo depois de despertadas pela realidade....ou melhor...Tomoyo.

O movimento lá dentro era maravilhoso...tudo perfeito... Dois ambientes, a pista e o bar mais um mezanino... onde havia sofás e puffs.

Mey Ling: 'Uau…'

Sakura: 'Tampa a boca Mey Ling…estamos no Japão…cidade-tecnologia!'

Tomoyo: 'Já devia ter se acostumado...'

Mey Ling: Ê…esse povo só sabe me repreender....'

Tomoyo: 'Povo?'

Mey Ling: 'Ai ai ai…'

Mey Ling saiu em direção à pista e levando Tomoyo. A chinesa já estava invocada e decidida a fazer Tomoyo se divertir essa noite. Infelizmente elas não sabiam que um clima estranho ficaria rodeando a entrada. Sakura e Shaoran ficaram se olhando durante um tempo até ele voltar à realidade e subir para o mezanino. Sakura não agüentou ficar parada e foi encontrar as garotas na pista. Tocava uma música tipo This Is Disco (do Dave Angel – recomendo para quem tem Kazaa e curte um techno). Sakura dançava com aquele vestido verde musgo que contrastava magnificamente com os olhos da garota que estavam revelados, já que o cabelo não caía sobre o rosto, pois estava preso num meio-rabo. Os movimentos dela eram lentos, calculados e perfeitos. As curvas que surgiram durante a adolescência cumpriam o papel sedutor aos olhos de todos os rapazes ao redor, incluindo Shaoran que olhava da sacada do mezanino segurando um copo de Dry Martini na mão.

Shaoran (tirando a azeitona do palito com os dentes): 'Você é minha, Sakura!'

Sakura estava com os pensamentos longe dali. Pensava em como seria aquele ano, seriam apenas festas e diversão?

Mey Ling: 'Eu já volto....eu e Tomoyo vamos ver uns caras que estão secando a gente desde que entramos...'

Sakura: 'Tá...'

Tomoyo (sendo puxada por Mey Ling): 'Me protege Sakura!'

Sakura só riu e fechou os olhos. Mas logo, seu sorriso foi interrompido pela presença de um homem. O perfume masculino misturado com a fumaça da pista lhe invadiu as narinas. Ela abriu os olhos e viu que Shaoran estava na sua frente. Ele acompanhava aos movimentos dela como ninguém, parecia ter treinado. As curvas delas se movimentavam tão lentamente e oscilavam para frente e para trás...para um lado e para outro. Ele, de certo modo, enlaçava-a e movia os ombros como nunca. Era como se soubesse dançar. Era como se estivesse lá para ela, e só para ela. Ela se virou e começou a dançar encostada nele. Seus corpos se esbarravam e por mais que parecesse indecente ambos estavam tão envolvidos que simplesmente pensavam e sentiam a música emanando deles. Ele ficou na frente dela e agora dançavam tão juntos e tão unidos que suas pernas se cruzavam (termo popular: encoxar). A música mudou para um remix de Pop do N'Sync. Alguns xingaram, mas para eles isso não fazia diferença...

Nirro: 'Posso te deixar aqui?'

Aika: 'Claro.'

Nirro: 'Não tem perigo?'

Aika: 'Não...já disse! Seu pai ligou, é melhor você ir logo. Eu tô bem aqui!'

Aika deu beijo em Nirro e saiu do carro Sport preto.

Nirro: 'Mesmo...'  
Aika: 'Vai logo...'

Nirro: 'Desculpe mais uma vez.'

Aika: 'Tchau.'

Aika se despedia de Nirro que a deixava à uns dois quarteirões da nova casa dela. Ele havia recebido um telefonema urgente de seu pai...era sobre sua mãe, ela havia bebido demais e sumido de novo. Aika caminhava lentamente e despreocupada, apesar de ser 01:39 da manhã....De repente ela ouviu um barulho. Ela estava na calçada úmida e fria. Andando com seu sapato preto, se abraçando por causa do frio. Balançou a cabeça dispersando aquele pensamento e voltou a andar. Nada mais se ouvia na alameda repleta com árvores de cerejeiras nuas devido ao outono a não ser os passo de Aika que ecoavam.  Porém novamente, aquele barulho de lata quebrou os pequenos ruídos do sapato de Aika.

Aika: 'Quem está aí?'

Mey Ling: 'E aquele?'

Tomoyo: 'Já disse que não...'

Mey Ling: 'E esse? É bonito...'

Tomoyo: 'Não...'

Mey Ling: 'Já são pra lá das 2 da manhã e eu ainda não me arranjei! É melhor você escolher alguém logo!'

Tomoyo: 'Mey Ling? O clã dos Li não é muito rígido quanto a isso. Quanto à liberdade as mulheres?'

Mey Ling: 'Falei para papai que viria estudar. Mas ele mesmo assim não deixou. O clã diz que se uma mulher estuda, cultiva idéias...logo...vai querer se rebelar. É como as idéias do iluminismo sendo difundidas pelo mundo. Eu não poderia ter idéias. Mas quando falei que Shaoran me acompanharia, ele deixou, afinal Shaoran é um dos rapazes, aliás...um dos homens mais respeitados do clã. Mesmo não conseguindo as cartas, ele recebeu certo mérito.'

Tomoyo: 'Ah...'

Mey Ling : 'Mas voltando a falar de você! Aquele lá não é feio, né?'

Tomoyo: 'Não...não vou ficar com ele.'

Mey Ling: 'E esse? Não é nada mau....'

Tomoyo: 'Não...'

Mey Ling: 'Esse?'

Tomoyo (levantando num pulo): 'Já disse que não!! Já disse que não! Será que não entende!?!?'

Tomoyo foi andando irritada e rapidamente, deixando a amiga para trás, sentada solitariamente num puff. De tanta raiva não via nada, abaixou a cabeça e jurava que se tivesse ficado com Mey Ling mais um segundo sairia tapa. Afinal será que a garota não conseguia entender que Tomoyo não queria ficar com ninguém!? Não queria ficar com ninguém a não ser ela?! Mesmo sem querer, Tomoyo não conseguiu enganar o destino. E foi bem nesse momento que um belo rapaz (é...belo) trombou com ela. Claro que não intencionalmente....Mas sim, trombou! Tomoyo caiu para trás. E tudo que pode ver foi o chão que estranhamente era visível já que a pouca luz que era emitida também era colorida e oscilava. Mas no meio dessa visão destorcida ela viu uma mão.

Voz: 'Se machucou?'

Tomoyo: 'Er...er'

O dono da voz, o belo rapaz, ajudou a desconcertada Tomoyo a se levantar.

Belo Rapaz (de onde eu tirei isso!?!?): 'Se machucou?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu...er...não...'

Tomoyo não estava desconcertada só pelo tombo, mas também por aquele magnífico par de olhos azuis que penetravam nos violetas de Tomoyo. O cabelo dele era verde e curto. Era alto, mas nem tanto...talvez da altura de Shaoran. Mas ainda bem que este nome nem passava pela cabecinha pequena de Tomoyo. Agora Tomoyo só pensava no Belo Rapaz.

Tomoyo: 'Desculpa mas...você é...'

Belo Rapaz: 'Zan, Loder Zan.'

Tomoyo: 'Não é do Japão, né?'

Loder: 'Não, venho da Inglaterra. Porém tenho parentes japoneses.'

Tomoyo: 'Claro.'

Mey Ling(gritando do puff): 'Vai garota!!!'

Loder: 'Você conhece ela?'

Tomoyo: 'Não....hehehe...Não quer tomar alguma coisa?'

Tomoyo foi descendo do mezanino com Loder e pode ver que Sakura e Shaoran dançavam loucamente. Ambos com movimentos cada vez mais intensos e ousados. Eles dois sabiam que não poderiam ficar juntos, mas como estragar o destino? Eles foram feitos um para o outro, nada poderia mudar isso! As músicas iam aos poucos diminuindo a intensidade, iam ficando lentas. Agora tocava Emotion (do Dj Ross – meu! daqui a pouco eu viro Dj....). Eles se moviam lentamente para frente e para trás, as pernas cruzadas, para o lado e para o outro. Tudo fazia com que seus corpos se tocassem em vários lugares. As bochechas se encostassem, as respirações fossem sentidas, o sentimento pulsasse dentro de cada um, quase que emanando. Eles estavam tão, tão envolvidos que mesmo que a música parasse, não parariam. Com o tempo seus corpos suavam, mas não cansavam. Sakura levantou as mãos e começou a fazer delas, parte da dança. Movia-se com tanta sensualidade que todos os garotos da discoteca não poderiam deixar de notá-la. Shaoran querendo acompanhar a parceira na dança, levantou seus braços, dando as mãos para ela. Ele baixou suas mãos percorrendo os braços nus de Sakura. Pousou suas mãos na cintura e quando Sakura menos esperava, ele lhe arrancou um beijo. 

Pressionou seus lábios nos de Sakura com tanta delicadeza que tudo que ela podia fazer era ser levada pelo momento, de novo. Sem perceber, ela abraçou o pescoço de Shaoran enquanto ele segurava a cintura dela firmemente. Não queria deixá-la escapar. De jeito nenhum! Ele sabia que agora, nada a tiraria dele. Ele a segurou junto ao seu corpo mais fortemente. Os beijos se intensificaram. Bocas abertas. Lábios trêmulos, doces, quentes, macios...pareciam mel. Shaoran não queria esquecer aquele momento. Sakura mal pensava. Sabia que alguma coisa lhe dizia que não poderiam ficar juntos, mas não conseguia resistir.

As músicas mudavam, passaram por Got To Get (Gabry Ponte), remix de Lovefool (The Cardigans) e agora tocava um remix de Can't Fight The Moonlight (LeAnn Rimes).

_Under the lover-sky_

_Gonna be with you_

And no one's gonna be around 

_If you think that you won't fall_

_Well just wait until_

_'Til the sun goes down_

Sakura e Shaoran continuavam unidos por seus corpos, seus sentimentos e espíritos. A emoção era muita, a magia era maior ainda. 

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It will steal your heart tonight_

As pessoas ao redor deles se afastaram. Formou-se um círculo no meio da pista, e no centro dele se via Shaoran e Sakura se beijando. Todos pareciam sentir que aquele beijo era muito esperado...muito, muito esperado.

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you, can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, But you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight..No_

_You can't fight it..._

_It's gonna get to your heart_

Shaoran queria parar, pegar fôlego, respirar...Mas também queria sentir as carícias de Sakura em seu cabelo rebelde, em sua nuca descoberta....Ele não pararia. 

_There's no escaping love_

_Once a gentle breeze_

_Weaves a spell upon your heart_

_No matter what you think_

_It won't be too long_

_'Til you're in my arms_

Avançou nas carícias. Não ousou nada. Só queria sentir Sakura nele. 

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_We'll be lost in the rhythm so right_

_Feel it steal your heart tonight_

Ele levantou Sakura do chão e começou a rodar. Por mais piegas que essa cena parecesse, nenhuma crítica iria atingi-los. 

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight...No_

_You can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

_No matter what you do_

_The night is gonna get to you_

Mas inesperadamente o giro, a energia, a magia, o amor começou a tomar forma física e visual. Todos na Damned Angels puderam ver que uma luz brilhante envolvia os dois corpos no meio da pista.

_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,_

But you know, but you know that you 

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

Parecia um sinal, uma mensagem dizendo que aquilo era perfeito e totalmente certo. Aquilo tinha que acontecer. 

Shaoran descolou seus lábios dos beijos calorosos de Sakura e sentiu o ar passando por sua boca, nariz e invadindo o pulmão. Sakura reagiu igualmente. Ela levantou a cabeça Buscando energia e vida. A luminosidade que emanava deles, agora era quase que cegante. Mey Ling se debruçou na sacada do mezanino. O rapaz com quem ela estava ficando reclamou, mas logo viu que motivo para ela ficar assustada não faltava. Tomoyo se colocava na ponta dos pés. Queria ver o que era aquele clarão. Loder a ajudou, segurou-a pela cintura e levantou-a. Estava começando a assustar. Mas do nada, tudo cessou! O clarão se apagou e a música também.

Sakura voltou ao chão e olhou temerosa para Shaoran. Ele retribuía um olhar assustado. Ambos não sabiam o que havia ocorrido. Sakura não podia se conter. Ela olhava nos profundos olhos de Shaoran e sabia o que eles diziam, pela primeira vez sabia. Eles deixavam marcas. Shaoran nunca soube o tamanho de seu amor por Sakura. E agora, de certo modo, sabia.

Sakura foi recuando e começou a andar em direção da saída. Shaoran pegou seu braço e interrompeu o avanço dela.

Li: 'Não vê?!'

Sakura: 'Me solta!'

Li: 'É um sinal! Devemos ficar juntos!'

Sakura: 'Me solta!'

Rapaz: 'Ela pediu para você soltar ela.'

Li: 'Não se meta!'

Rapaz: 'Solta ela.'

Li: 'Sakura, devemos ficar juntos. Tudo indica! Não pode o futuro nem o destino!!'

Sakura (gritando): 'Não vou ficar com você! Nem hoje nem em milhões de anos eu vou ficar com você!!'

Shaoran ficou sem reação. Ele simplesmente perdeu as forças, caiu no chão ajoelhado, soltando Sakura. Ele olhava para o nada. Levou uma mão ao peito. E o sentiu dolorido...Uma dor horrível. Uma dor invisível...

Li (sussurrando): 'Sakura...Sakura…'

Sakura não ouviu. Ela saiu da danceteria rapidamente e sem olhara para trás. Logo Tomoyo estava caminhando atrás dela e Mey Ling vinha em seguida. 

Mey Ling: 'Está louca!?'

Sakura: 'Me deixa em paz, Mey Ling!'

Mey Ling: 'Como pode?!'

Sakura: 'Eu ...'

Mey Ling: 'Como pode fazer uma maldade dessas!!? Dar fora é uma coisa! Agora humilhar e acabar com um sentimento tão lindo tão brutamente é outra completamente diferente!'

Sakura não respondeu continuava caminhando e Mey Ling e Tomoyo vinham logo atrás.

Mey Ling: 'Pode acha que pelo meu gênio estourado e direto eu não tenho sentimentos ou não sei o que é amor...Mas eu sei sim! Sei! Sei! Sei que pelo que você fez, não é digna de amar Shaoran ou de ter o amor dele!'

Sakura parou e virou-se.

Sakura: 'Eu não vou ficar com ele. Não devo ficar com ele. Se quiser fique com ele!!!!! ME DEIXE EM PAZ!'

Mey Ling: 'Sakura!'

Tomoyo: 'Querem parar?!'

Tomoyo ficou respirando ofegante após o grito que deu no meio da rua.

Tomoyo: 'São duas infantis! Se vamos morar juntas nestes anos é bom que tenhamos um convívio perfeito! Se tem problemas, resolvam, mas não nos afetem,  não merecemos!'

Sakura: 'Mey Ling? Eu…'

Mey Ling: 'Não se humilhe. Resolvemos as coisas, deixando-as assim. Melhor que fique o dito, pelo não dito.'

Sakura: 'Está bem.'

Tomoyo: 'Vamos voltar para a festa!?'

Sakura: 'Tá louca, né?!'

Tomoyo: 'Por favor?'

Mey Ling: 'Ela gostou do gatinho....Qual o nome dele?'

Tomoyo: 'Loder. E não é por isso! A música tava tão boa....'

Mey Ling: 'Sei…'

Sakura: 'Olha desculpa, mas se vocês tão afim de voltar, voltem....Eu tô cansada.'

Mey Ling: 'Eu também...'

Tomoyo: 'Ah...'

Sakura: 'Mas isso não te impede de voltar!'

Tomoyo deu um sorriso e olhou bem para as duas e disse

Tomoyo: 'Vejo vocês amanhã.'

Mey Ling: 'Vai garota!!'

Elas se despediram da amiga e começaram a caminhar, seria uma longa caminhada até em casa.Uns 13 quarteirões...

Quieta. A rua estava não só deserta como quieta. Já eram quase 5 da manhã. E Mey Ling e Sakura demoraram muito para encontrar o caminho de volta. Perderam-se várias vezes...

Mey Ling: 'É essa!!'

Sakura: 'Achamos!'

Mey Ling: 'Vai...abre logo.'

Sakura: 'Tá. Já te dei a copia da chave, né?'

Mey Ling: 'Sim, deu uma para cada uma.'

Sakura: 'Ok...'

Elas foram abrir a porta e depois que o fizeram entram. Sakura tirou a bolsa preta que carregava e pendurou-a num ganchinho que tinha do lado da porta e perto de um espelho. Seus olhos se desviaram para o espelho e ela e Mey Ling tiveram a mesma reação. Tomaram tamanho susto que nada poderia deixá-las mais surpreendidas naquela madrugada.

Kero estava sentado no chão perto da parede perto da escada e Aika estava agachada e encolhida no canto oposto da sala. Havia inúmeros cortes em seus braços e seu vestido estava rasgado. Ela chorava tanto...Não tinha forças para andar ou ao menos se levantar. Sakura correu até ela e se ajoelhou ao lado dela puxando sua cabeça ao seu ombro. Aika aproveitou o conforto que estava esperando e abraçou Sakura. Queria tanto um carinho para poder chorar. Ela chorava tanto...Sakura fez um sinal para Mey Ling ir pegar um copo com água e açúcar na cozinha. Sakura abaixou a cabeça e beijou a cabeça de Aika. Viu que a perna dela estava arranhada.

Aika: 'Eu só estava vindo para casa...'

Sakura: 'O que foi que o Nirro fez?'

Aika: 'Nada...ele não fez nada.'

Sakura: 'Então o que aconteceu?'

Aika: 'Eu...Eu...'

Mey Ling chegou com o copo.

Sakura: ' Bebe um pouco.'

Aika bebeu e limpou algumas lágrimas...

Aika: 'Eu tava andando para casa e ouvi um barulho.'

Ela deu mais um gole.

Aika: 'Me assustei , perguntei quem estava lá. Mas ninguém respondeu. Depois de um tempo eu senti algo me agarrando por trás e tampando a minha boca. Eu me debati , mas não dava para escapar, era um homem muito forte.'

Mey Ling: 'Ai Meu Deus...'

Sakura: 'Ele não, não te violentou, né?'

Aika não respondeu e só deu um gole na água.

Aika: 'Acontece com várias mulheres, não?'

Mey Ling: 'Meu Deus!'

Sakura começou a deixar lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

Aika: 'Não chora!'

Aika: 'Sorte que isso não aconteceu com você, Mey Ling.'

Mey Ling: 'Sorte que só fui espancada.'

Aika: 'Sorte?'

Neste momento Tomoyo entrou na casa.

Tomoyo: 'Ele tinha ido embora.' (ela viu a cena) 'Nossa, o que houve?!'

Sakura olhou para Tomoyo que não precisou ouvir mais nada. Ela se juntou às três no chão. Aika riu um pouco e sentiu o calor que vinha de suas amigas. Tão próximas, tão importantes, tão fundamentais. Mas ainda, viria mais.

**Continua...**

**Nota do autor:   
**Hey!!! Gostaram!? Espero muitíssimo que sim! Cara deu um p*** trabalho para terminar....Ai ia ai...Estou ficando tão maligno..Tadinho do Shaoran!  Tem tanta gente que quer ele e esse louquinha desvairada é quem pode ficar com ele....Maldita seja Sakura....mas eu ainda a amo.

Leiam FEITICEIROS III, a Kath Klein escreve tão bem! Todo o leitor de fanfic que se preze deve ler Feiticeiros...

Agradecimentos para a Fab Lang que revisou esse capítulo, e agora virou revisora oficial. PARABÉNS!!!

Muito beijos para a Miaka Hiiragizawa...e para a Cherry Tsuki. Adoro vcs!

Beijos para a Má...Eu te amo! Conta comigo!

Continuem mandando reviews. Esse fanfic é feito para vocês! Sem vocês ele não existe.

Qualquer sugestão, crítica ou simples palavras é só mandar uma review ou um e-mail.

Beijos

Rogan Peve pe_ve@hotmail.com


	5. Um dia normal

**CAPÍTULO 5: Um dia normal**

"_Colocar a vida em dia e organizar o que se faz e o que se deixa de fazer nunca é fácil. Por isso que de vez em quando é bom começar de novo. Mas não devemos começar de novo sempre. Às vezes devemos encarar os fatos, lidar com e resolver a situação.Devemos viver, sempre buscando mais, porém nunca deixando que os obstáculos nos deixem caídos...para sempre._"

Vamos começar....mas não de novo.

A luz vermelha do relógio dizia 6:00, mas a cabeça, corpo e preguiça de Mey Ling diziam: Dorme mais um pouco. Mas por seu azar Tomoyo não deixou ela dormir mais um pouco.

Tomoyo se espreguiçou na cama e levantou. Abriu acortina que ficava entre as camas dela e de Mey Ling e docemente disse:

Tomoyo: 'Bom dia!'

Mey Ling cobriu sua cabeça com aquele edredom azul e se afundou no travesseiro se limitando a emitir aquele único som através das cobertas.

Mey Ling: 'Não…'

Tomoyo: 'Vamos Mey Ling! Deixa a preguiça para outro dia! Hoje é o primeiro dia no campus!'

Mey Ling: 'Primeiro dia seu...Para mim é primeira tarde.'

Tomoyo: 'Nada disso! Pode me chamar de chata ou o que quiser, mas a primeira impressão é a que vale e se você chegar atrasada no primeiro dia os professores irão te perseguir o resto do curso.'

Mey Ling: 'Ai ai…você venceu.'

Tomoyo: 'Vai logo…vai tomar banho?'

Mey Ling: 'Não.'

Mey Ling levantou da cama e então sua camisola cor de vinho pôde ser revelada. Tomoyo ainda usava aquela mesma camisola branca e longa, enquanto Mey Ling preferia uma mais vermelha e curta para dormir. Ela estava tirando uma saia azul e uma blusa branca do guarda-roupa quando Tomoyo entrou no banheiro. Sorte delas que o quarto era uma suíte. Logo que Tomoyo entrou, Mey Ling foi até a janela, fechou a cortina e começou a se trocar. 

Sakura: 'Como está?'

Aika: 'Bem.'

Sakura estava ajoelhada, entre as camas, no carpete de madeira do quarto. Ela se apoiava na cama de Aika enquanto fazia um pequeno carinho no cabelo dela. Aika estava deitada na cama e ainda com os vários cortes pelos braços e um pequeno corte em cima da boca.   
Sakura: 'Vamos nos arrumar?'

Aika: 'Estou indo.'

Sakura se levantou e como já estava com a roupa colocada, milagrosamente já que ela sempre se atrasava. Mas devido à ansiedade, ela mal dormiu.

Aika: 'Já te encontro lá embaixo.'

Assim que Sakura saiu do quarto com a blusa branca e a saia preta, que era o uniforme da escola, Aika se sentou na cama e colocou seus pés no chão. Sentiu a firmeza que ele passava e a segurança que sentia naquele ambiente. Levantou-se e caminhou até o espelho que havia do lado de seu guarda roupa. O que ela viu naquele espelho era diferente de tudo que havia visto antes. Não via a simples e estourada menina de cabelos e olhos vermelhos. Via essa menina com os braços cortados, a segurança desabada e o medo borbulhando dentro de si. Olhos profundamente nos olhos cor de sangue e segurou esse olhar tentando compreender o que sentia. Não sabia se era medo, mas sabia que temia alguma coisa. Não sabia se era insegurança, mas ali estava segura. Acreditava que estava desenvolvendo uma síndrome do pânico. Ela nem sabia se conseguiria sair do quarto. Mas algo, dentro dela, falava que de um jeito ou outro alguma coisa boa iria acontecer, alguma coisa que a tornaria mais forte e mais segura. Foi por essa mensagem que ela reuniu forças e saiu do quarto, entrando no banheiro pela porta que dava para o corredor e não para o quarto das amigas.

Aika: 'Bom dia, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo(escovando os dentes): 'Bom dia.'

Aika entrou no chuveiro e começou a tomar uma ducha suficientemente refrescante para repelir os pensamentos traiçoeiros dentro dela. Tomoyo escovou os dentes e sentou-se no vaso sanitário, com a tampa fechada. Só queria conversar com a amiga.

Tomoyo: 'Como passou a noite?'

Aika: '...'

Tomoyo: 'Conseguiu dormir?'

Aika: 'Tentei.'

Tomoyo: 'Nem sempre precisamos ser fortes, Aika.'

Aika: 'Não fui fraca.'

Tomoyo: 'Eu só quis dizer que não precisa resistir e ignorar o que aconteceu.'

Aika saiu da ducha e pegou a toalha, se enrolando nela.

Aika: 'Tomoyo, vamos deixar isso para depois?'

Tomoyo: 'Deixe-me cuidar de você.'

Tomoyo se levantou e enquanto Aika colocava a saia preta e a blusa branca, Tomoyo preparou os curativos.

Aika(sentando-se no vaso para que Tomoyo cuidasse dela): 'Sabe o que me deixou mais angustiada?'

Tomoyo(colocando os curativos nos braços): ' O que?'

Aika: 'Saber que não podia revidar. Saber que não conseguiria resistir.'

Tomoyo: 'Se sente mal?'

Aika: 'Não. Não sei como me sinto. Sei que me sinto violada, como se algum segredo meu tivesse sido arrancado e está solto por aí fora do meu controle.'

Tomoyo começou a colocar curativos no outro braço.  
Aika: 'Como se andasse pela rua e todos me olhassem com uma cara de que sabiam algo de mim. Sabiam quem e sou, como sou... Como se todos soubessem. Me sinto como se estivesse num conspiração.'

Tomoyo: 'Não está.'

Aika: 'Eu sei. Mas é a sensação que tenho.'

Tomoyo terminou de fazer os curativos nos braços e agora via o da perna.

Tomoyo: 'Não importa o que digam ou o que façam. Conosco você nunca estará violada.'

Aika se levantou deu um grande beijo em Tomoyo e agradeceu-a pelas palavras. Foi para o quarto arrumar o material e quando voltou ao banheiro viu Mey Ling se maquiando, enquanto Tomoyo se trocava no quarto.

Aika vestiu o casaco preto que fazia parte do uniforme social e iniciou uma conversa com Mey Ling.

Aika: 'Sorte a sua não ter que usar uniforme.'

Mey Ling: 'É…Vou estudar moda, não teria cabimento se tivesse que usar uniforme.'

Aika: 'É realmente.'

Mey Ling: 'Mas fiquei sabendo que só terão que usar este uniforme por uns dois semestres.'

Aika(se aproximando do espelho): 'Por que passa maquiagem para ir para a escola?'

Mey Ling: 'Escola? Estamos falando de faculdade. Isso inclui garotos lindos, e é claro que hoje tem a primeira impressão.'

Aika: 'Certo.'

Mey Ling olhou para o rosto de Aika através do espelho e não demorou a notar uma falha perto do olho.

Mey Ling: 'Vai querer base para esconder este arranhão?'

Aika: 'Ãnh?'

Mey Ling: 'Esse aí, do lado do olho.'

Aika: 'Ah...'

Mey Ling: 'Como o fez?'

Aika: 'Eu...'

Mey Ling: 'Ele o fez?'

Aika(baixando a cabeça): 'Foi.'

Mey Ling: 'Vai querer base?'

Aika: 'Sim.'

Mey Ling: 'Toma.'

Aika pegou a base da mão de Mey Ling e começou a passar no arranhão.

Aika: 'Ele me machucou.'

Mey Ling: 'Ele…Você mentiu quando disse que não sabia quem era né?'

Aika: 'Você já podia abrir uma barraquinha. Madame Mey Ling, cartomante, quiromante e vidente!'

Mey Ling: 'Então eu acertei?'

Aika: 'Foi.'

Mey Ling: 'Então quem era?'

Aika: 'Eu não sei. Não vi. Tudo que vi foi uma mão na minha boca, e senti muita força.'

Mey Ling: 'Mesmo?'

Aika: 'Tinha um anel na mão...Era prateado e tinha uma pedrinha verde, bem pequena.'

Mey Ling: 'E ele fez o corte com o anel?'

Aika: 'Sim.'

Mey Ling: ' Alguma idéia de quem teria feito esse corte?'

Tomoyo(entrando no banheiro): 'Que corte?'

Aika(mentindo e escondendo a base): 'Nenhum.'

Tomoyo: 'Claro.'

Aika: 'Vamos?'

Mey Ling: 'Podem ir descendo, já vou. Preciso fazer uma coisa antes.'

Tomoyo: 'Tá.'

Sakura nunca se sentiu sozinha. Bem...sozinha não seria a palavra. Quando pequena possuía seus amigos, como Tomoyo, Mey Ling, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki e Li...Mesmo depois que ele se declarou e ela retribuiu, nunca se sentiu sozinha. Nem ao menos quando o esperou...por cinco anos. Mas agora...Sim. Agora se sentia sozinha. Saber que não havia alguém que amasse a deixava sozinha. Ainda mais ela que acreditava que o motivo de estarmos aqui é porque temos que amar alguém. Ela acreditava que o amor nos motivava.  
Sakura pegou a carta do seu porta-cartas. Olhou para aquela figura de longos cabelos, asas e vestido. Olhou para o coração que esta criatura carregava. Olhou tão forte e por tanto tempo. Olhou como se quisesse alguma resposta, algum conselho, alguém para lhe dizer o que devia fazer agora! Nem tão inesperadamente, Esperança falou.

Esperança: 'Sabe que não é o fim.'

Sakura: 'Sei?'

Esperança: 'Não se preocupe.'

Sakura: 'Como sei que não é o fim se sinto essa dor aqui dentro?'

Esperança: 'A dor passa...Deixa marcas, cicatrizes.   
Sakura: 'Mas eu...'

Esperança: 'Mas você continua. Não importa quão difícil o obstáculo seja. Você vai sobreviver, não importa o jeito ou por quê. Você vai sobreviver.'

Sakura: 'Esperança...nunca te esqueço. Toda a vez antes de dormir pensava em você e em como desejava que Shaoran estivesse aqui. Lembrava de você e então lembrava daquele momento em que disse que o amava. Não me esqueço de você.'

Sakura respirou fundo e fez uma pausa. Era como se temesse falar a verdade.

Sakura: 'Mas agora...Agora eu não sei que rumo tomar. E mesmo desejando Shaoran ao meu lado, algo me diz que não posso tê-lo. Algo me diz que não devo.'

Esperança: 'O que lhe diz isso?'

Sakura: 'Não sei. Mas é algo aqui dentro de mim. Tenho que viver, vai ser difícil. Mas vou viver sem ele.'

Esperança: 'Nunca se esqueça de que sou a última a morrer.'

A carta voluntariamente voou em direção o porta-cartas deixando Sakura um tanto sem reação. Mas ao ouvir os passos na escada ela logo se recompôs  e voltou a tomar seu leite com chocolate.

Aika: 'Bom dia!'

Tomoyo: 'Bom dia, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Aika, está muito alegre. Que súbita mudança de humor!'

Aika: 'É, a vida continua, né?'

Sakura: 'Claro!'

Tomoyo: 'Vamos?'

Sakura: 'Nem vai comer nada?'

Aika: 'Ela resolveu aceitar uma daquelas minhas milhões de dietas malucas...'

Tomoyo: 'Não foi não. Acontece que tenho um tempo livre antes da minha aula de introdutória, portanto vou experimentar a cantina do campus.'

Aika: 'tem certeza que vai comer aquelas gororóbas gordurentas?'

Tomoyo: 'Aika, eu deixei de ser uma menina natural faz muito tempo.'

Sakura: ''É, mas não sai da Coca-Light....'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, você também só toma a light.'

Aika: 'Vocês viram que lançou a Coca-Cola Light Lemon?'

Sakura: 'Que copiação descarada da Pepsi Twist!'

Aika: 'Tanto faz, eu continuo na Coca-Cola normal mesmo.'

Tomoyo: 'Não sei como mantém a forma.'

Aika: 'Quando vocês sacarem que esse negócio de Light e Diet é só marketing me avisem, tá?'

Sakura(dando um último gole no leite): 'Vamos?'

Aika: 'Eu vou esperar a Mey Ling, quem sabe a gente não troca umas idéias maquiavélicas contra o meu agressor, né?'

Tomoyo: 'Faz o que quiser, mas não tente justiça com as próprias mãos.'

Sakura(pegando o material escolar): 'Se precisar de ajuda, me fale!'

Aika: 'Você pode transformar ele num sapo?'

Sakura: 'Não sou esse tipo de bruxa, mas a gente pode tentar outras coisas...'

Tomoyo(abrindo a porta): 'Tchau...'

Sakura(saindo logo atrás de Tomoyo): 'Tchauzinho, Aika.'

Aquela aula não era chata. Era pior que isso! Shaoran não agüentava mais! Daria tudo para sair daquela aula. Teorias de defesa não eram seu forte. Muito menos sua preferência. Shaoran, desde sempre, foi um ótimo atacante. Mas é claro que dependia do tópico. Considerando magia e lutas ele era incomparável. Não foi à toa que se tornou um homem forte, musculoso e bem másculo. Apesar desses 'detalhes", ainda era o doce e tímido Shaoran com as mulheres.

Milagrosamente Deus parecia ter lhe atendido! O sinal tocou e aquele barulho estridente nunca soou tão bem aos ouvidos de Shaoran. Porém, mas se levantou e logo foi motivo de conversa. Não era todo o dia que um deus grego(tecnicamente chinês) entrava numa das faculdades mais cheias de garotas desesperadas, lindas e muito interesseiras. Claros que podemos descartar Sakura e Tomoyo desse grupo. Já Aika e Mey Ling, são outro caso.

Garota 1(cochichando): 'Ele não é lindo?'

Garota 2: 'É sim.'

Garota 1: 'Observe e aprenda.'

A garota se levantou e foi ao encontro de Shaoran. Acabou usando a velha tática do: 'Ops...nos esbarramos.' Ela caminhou segurando seu material contra o corpo e quando estava pronta para trombar com Shaoran uma surpresa (talvez nem tão inesperada por ele) aconteceu. Shaoran desviou. A garota estava um tanto que perplexa. Sim. Li havia desenvolvido sua magia e habilidades físicas a tal ponto que podia sentir os movimentos de todos ao redor. Mas a garota não se conteve.

Garota 1: 'Com licença...'

Li: 'Sim?'

Garota 1: 'Me chamo Hitsu. E o seu nome, qual é?'

Li: 'Ah...Prazer Hitsu. Meu nome é Shaoran.'

Hitsu: 'Como?'

Li: 'Shaoran.'

Histu: 'Não ouvi.'

É mais do que óbvio que Histu havia ouvido. Porém faria de tudo para se aproximar mais dele. E foi o que fez. Abraçou Shaoran e pediu para ele repetir seu nome.

Li: 'Shaoran.'

Histu(no ouvido dele): 'Ah...agora eu ouvi.'

Li: 'É melhor eu ir indo.'

Hitsu: 'Até mais....'

Li nem quis responder àquela tarada.  Simplesmente correu para fora da sala e acabou por se encontrar na lanchonete do campus.

Sakura: 'É demais!'

Tomoyo: 'Menos Sakura....'

Sakura: 'Mas é tão legal!!'

Tomoyo(cobrindo a cara): 'Não conheço essa maluca....'

Sakura: 'Anime-se! Estamos na faculdade! Não está vendo aí em cima: Faculdade de Tomoeda.'

Elas estavam mesmo lá. Sakura e Tomoyo passavam pelo arco de concreto que dava entrada no campus. Na verdade, o campus em si incluía o estacionamento, mas lá dentro era onde as aulas aconteciam. Após o arco havia um quadrado enorme. O campus era um quadrado enorme! No meio havia um gramado no qual o verde da grama balançava com o vento. Para acompanhar este quadro, algumas cerejeiras se entendia pelo gramado, assim como bancos e alguns caminhos de concreto. Ao redor deste enorme jardim existia um caminho de concreto que era coberto. Ao longo dele haviam os vários prédios iguaizinhos. Eram onde as aulas aconteciam e alguns serviam como lanchonetes, cafeterias e salões.  Via-se do outro lado do gramado um outro arco. Descendo as escadas logo após ele existiam as quadras de esportes e o auditório. 

Tomoyo: 'Tem razão, é legal. Mas dá para você diminuir a exaltação?'

Sakura: 'Ok senhora mal-humor.'

Tomoyo: 'Vai logo para a sua aula. Eu vou para a lanchonete comer alguma coisa.'

Sakura: 'Tá. É lá nas quadras. A número 5.'

Tomoyo: 'Eu atravesso o gramado com você.'

E lá foram elas. Atravessando o gramado, de um arco ao outro. Por pura coincidência(não estou sendo irônico), Shaoran fazia o caminho contrário. E o destino iria fazer de tudo para esses dois se encontrarem....de novo.

Shaoran ia com sua mochila que tinha a alça atravessando a camisa branca na diagonal. Ele segurava a base da alça enquanto Sakura apertava um livro de teoria contra seu peito.

O momento crucial, o clímax não demorou a acontecer. 

Sakura andou calmamente e olhou nos olhos castanhos de Shaoran. Viu eles piscando e o cabelo rebelde balançando em sua testa. Parecia que aquele momento passava em câmera lenta na sua mente. Ela estranhou o fato dele não cumprimentá-la. Mas o que mais ela podia esperar depois do show que tinha dado na danceteria?

Shaoran piscou seus olhos e olhou bem profundamente nos olhos verdes esmeralda de Sakura. Lembrava-se deles como se sempre estivessem o observando sua vida inteira, o apoiando. Estavam presentes em todo seu momento. Não havia sua vida sem ela. Porém ele escondia e repelia esse sentimento, sabendo que isso jamais aconteceria. O vento balançava o cabelo de Sakura fazendo com que ela permanecesse mais bonita. Mas para ele, a cena não se passava em câmera lenta. Como se fosse um daqueles momentos memoráveis. Ele simplesmente via a pessoa que não o queria. Shaoran virou a noite anterior pensando em como iria aceitar isso. Mas acabou decidindo que simplesmente a ignoraria. A trataria indiferentemente, como se fosse uma pessoa normal. E por mais tenso que estivesse, nem a cumprimentou.

Li virou a cara para a frente e continuou andando seguindo seu caminho. Sakura ficou boquiaberta. Ao desprezá-lo não pretendia excluí-lo de sua vida. Ela sabia que ou era 8 ou 80. Ou Shaoran era seu, ou ele nem faria parte de sua vida. Ela estava se martirizando por seguir aquela voz dentro de si. Queria destruí-la.

O sol não costumava se pôr tão rapidamente quando Tomoyo ainda estava na escola fundamental. Ela estava sentada num dos bancos da lanchonete e observava o sol laranja sumir por trás de um dos telhados de um dos prédios do campus. Era lindo. E involuntariamente a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente foi Kero. Como poderia esquecer que ele era o guardião do Sol?

Voz: 'Essa cadeira está ocupada?'

Tomoyo virou-se e olhou o homem esbelto que surgia por trás dela.

Tomoyo: 'Sente-se Loder.'

Ela não pode evitar um pequeno riso.

Enquanto isso, Aika, Mey Ling e Sakura voltavam da faculdade a pé. Eram umas belas de umas 30 quadras, mas não tinham o que fazer depois então resolveram aproveitar a juventude e a saúde. O céu quase escuro contrastava bem com as luzes das ruas e alguns comércios abertos.

Aika: 'Não acham que hoje está muito normal?'

Mey Ling: 'Como assim?'

Aika: 'Não sei. Para primeiro dia de aula está muito normal.'

Sakura: 'Hoje não foi nada normal para mim, tive que correr que nem doida naquela quadra maldita. Depois a professora Dusio nos deu três capítulos para ler de lição. Mas eu já li 2 quando estava esperando vocês duas. Isso não é nem a metade! Conhecemos deus e o mundo dos professores! Têm tantos senhores e senhoras que juro que confundirei o nome de todos!'

Aika: 'Eu tive que aprender um pouco sobre Shakespeare. Vamos fazer Romeu e Julieta nesse bimestre. Tá certo que estou fazendo cinema, mas ainda tenho anos para aprender a história das artes cênicas!'

Mey Ling: 'Que legal! Eu fiquei estudando sobre a história das roupas. Não acredito que o povinho da pré-história usava nada mais nada menos que uma simples pele de bicho! Eu jamais sobreviveria sem uma saia e uma blusa Slam!'

Aika: 'É. Nossos dias foram muito normais. Cara! Entramos na faculdade! Eu acho que só me sinto frustrada. Eu esperava muito mais. Mas não! Logo no primeiro dia e eles já vem com exercícios, aulas e lições!'

Sakura: 'Também me sinto um pouco frustrada...'

Mey Ling: 'Todas nos sentimos.'

Aika: 'Eu acho que eles poderiam...'

Aika foi interrompida ao ver que seu celular tocava. Ela o pegou dentro da bolsa após procurá-lo durante algum tempinho.

Aika: 'Alô........Oi Nirro! Tudo bem?......Tô bem também.....Ah. Por que?....Me promete que amanhã a gente sai?...........Mesmo?....Tá......Outro, tchau.'

Mey Ling: 'Me explica isso. Como é que está esse rolo entre vocês?'

Aika: 'A gente tá indo. Tipo, já nos beijamos e tudo mais, mas nunca fomos mais adiante.'

Mey Ling: 'Mas você já foi mais adiante alguma vez?'

Aika: 'Não.'

Sakura: 'E você Mey Ling? Já?'

Mey Ling: 'Não. Por trás dessa pessoa durona, sexy e poderosa existe uma donzela que espera o cara certo.'

Sakura: 'Você se acha muito né?'

Aika: 'E você Sakura?'

Sakura: 'A Mey Ling não é uma exibida?'

Aika: 'Não desvia o assunto Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Eu....bem....não.'

Mey Ling: 'Claro. Do jeito que você é santa!'

Sakura: 'Enfim...Vou ignorar o que você disse.'

Mey Ling: 'Tanto faz...'

Sakura: 'Aika? O que ele queria?'

Aika: 'O Nirro? Bem...ele queria cancelar o encontro de hoje à noite.'

Mey Ling: 'Homens!'

Aika: 'É…Ele tem umas coisas para estudar. Ele tá decidido a passar  no vestibular do semestre que vem. Eu até ajudaria, mas estudar não é minha especialidade.'

Sakura: 'Homens são uma coisa inacreditável!!'

Aika: 'Realmente. Não existe homem decente.'

Mey Ling: 'Tive uma idéia!'

Aika: 'Lá vem suas idéias mirabolantes...Bom, faça-me o favor de dar uma idéia boa!'

Mey Ling: 'Não é nada mirabolante...'

Sakura: 'O que é?'

Mey Ling: 'Vamos fazer a noite das mulheres! Vamos comprar bebidas, colocar o volume alto e dar graças a deus por estarmos livres de homens por hoje!'

Aika: 'VAMOS FAZER ISSO!!'

Sakura: 'Combinado!'

Mey Ling: 'Tem uma padaria na esquina da nossa quadra, né?'

Sakura: 'É a próxima.'

Aika: 'Então vamos logo!'

Sakura: 'O nosso jantar fica para outro dia...'

O telefone de Aika tocou de novo.

Aika: 'Oi...Sei....Ah! Traidora! Justo hoje que a gente ia fazer uma noite sem eles você sai com um!...Tá, tá...Vai, né? Fazer o que?! Ta...Tchau...Beijos...'

Sakura: 'Era a Tomoyo?'

Aika: 'Aham....Ela vai sair com o Loder.'

Mey Ling: 'Acho que nós três damos conta do recado...'

Aika: 'É.'

Sakura: 'Pronto. Chegamos na padaria.'

Aika: 'Eu vou indo para casa arrumando tudo, tá?'

Sakura: 'Eu vou com ela.'

Mey Ling: 'Tá, até daqui a pouco.'

Shaoran era um cara muito confuso! Não quanto a Sakura. Esse assunto já estava resolvido. Ele simplesmente não sabia que caminho seria o melhor para a sua casa mesmo com um mapa na mão. Assim como as meninas, ele também havia arranjado uma casa com amigos. Na verdade dois. Tanako e Cokuro, mas chamava-os pelo sobrenome, Zumi e Konno, respectivamente. Ambos possuíam um físico um tanto trabalhado e eram morenos, mas isso não vem ao caso....agora. Ele estava decidido a ir voando, afinal já estava bem escuro.

Voz: 'Quer ajuda?'

Li: 'Ah...Oi Hitsu.'

Histu: 'Quer?'

Li: 'Obrigado, mas não preciso.'

Hitsu(se aproximando dele): 'Então você é um daqueles que não gosta de pedir ajuda.'

Li: 'Não é bem assim...'

Histu(com seu corpo colado no dele): 'Mesmo?'

Li: 'Eu só sei que consigo fazer as coisas sozinho.'

Histu o empurrou na parede do arco de entrada do campus.

Hitsu: 'Shaoran...você não precisa de ajuda. Mas precisa me ajudar.'

Li: 'Como?'

Hitsu colocou sua boca ao lado do ouvido de Shaoran e sussurrou aquelas apalavras tão delicadamente pronunciadas.

Histu: 'Me ajudar a não te querer tanto.'

Shaoran segurou a cintura fina de Hitsu e ela apoiava sua mão no peitoral definido dele, porém coberto com a camisa branca.

Li: 'Eu acho que não devíamos.'

Histu(com sua boca quase na de Shaoran): 'Por que? Tem namorada?'

Shaoran pensou bem naquelas palavras. Não. Ele não tinha namorada, não estava comprometido e por um instante havia pensando que Sakura não deixaria. Mas o que ela poderia fazer agora?

Li: 'Não tenho.'

Hitsu: 'Então me beija.'

Li não precisou se esforçar para alcançar os lábios quentes da menina. Ela tinha um cabelo curto e preto. Estava preso com uma fivela. A roupa não era muito opcional...ela estava usando o uniforme da faculdade. Ele não sentiu a doçura e maciez dos lábios de Sakura, mas não se permitiu lembrar dela e se concentrou em Histu Mogany.

Mey Ling: 'Estão prontas?'

Aika: 'Sim.'

Sakura: 'Sim.'

Mey Ling: 'Então tá! Um brinde a nós!'

Mey Ling levantou o copo cheio de whisky e bateu-o nos de Sakura e Aika., que também estavam cheios, transbordando. Tocava uma música um tanto quanto alta...If It Makes You Happy, Sheryl Crow.

Aika: 'Nunca me senti tão bem.'

Mey Ling: 'Você nem tá bêbada.'

Aika: 'É....mas tô alegre!'

Sakura: 'Alegre.....Ai ai...olha um bichinho.....'

Kero: 'Sou eu Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Oi Kero.....nossa...Você tem um irmão gêmeo?'

Kero: 'Não...foi você que bebeu demais!'

Sakura: 'Ops...'

Kero: 'Amanhã mesmo vou achar outro lugar! Quem sabe o teu irmão não me aceita!'

Mey Ling: 'Ai ai ai….A Sakura não tem resistência nenhuma. Ela só bebeu um copo.'

Aika: 'Ela nunca bebeu mais que meio copo...'

Mey Ling: 'Mas assim ela está divertida! Não está aquela santa!'

Sakura: 'Eu ouvi, viu!'

Mey Ling: 'Tanto faz...Você não vai lembrar mesmo.'

Sakura: 'É mesmo, né?'

Aika: 'É.'

Sakura: 'Vou no banheiro...O Raul me chama.'

Aika: 'Ai ai...'

Mey Ling foi até o quintal que havia nos fundos da casa, depois da cozinha. Aika a seguiu com o copo ainda cheio.

Aika: 'O que a Sakura faz com esses poderes?'

Mey Ling hesitou, mas lembrou que Sakura nunca havia feito nada a não ser ajudá-la.

Mey Ling: 'Ela vive.'

Aika: 'Ah...deve ser difícil viver com...'

Mas uma vez Aika foi interrompida. Mas não pelo celular. Dessa vez a mensagem resolveu vir pessoalmente. Um vento inundou o quintal. Era como se algo estivesse rodeando o ambiente. Os copos de Aika e Mey Ling caíram no chão e elas se afastaram. Algo surgia entre elas, bem no meio do quintal. O vento era tanto que para se ouvir era preciso gritar.

Aika: 'O que está acontecendo!?'

Mey Ling: 'Não sei!!'

A resposta não tardou. Uma criatura de menos de um metro surgiu. Ela era toda preta e possuía algumas marcas amarelas na altura do rosto, em cima dos olhos e depois da boca. Era um anão, porém totalmente cor de carvão. Os olhos brilhavam, um brilho amarelo.

Mey Ling: 'O que é isso!?' 

Aika:  'E eu que sei!'

O anão fez uma clava aparecer sobre sua mão e rapidamente começou a usá-la. Atacava as garotas como se fosse necessário para sua sobrevivência! Aika e Mey Ling desviavam. Aika o fazia mais já que Mey Ling havia aprendido a arte da luta com os anciões do clã.

Mey Ling(enquanto dava uma série de chutes no anão): 'Para você vencer um oponente é preciso saber como.'

Aika: 'Aham...'

Mey Ling; 'Os pontos vitais de toda e qualquer criatura são a cabeça, pescoço e peito.'

Aika: 'Certo!'

Nesse momento Sakura entrou no quintal.

Sakura: 'Ah! Então aí estão vocês! Estava procurando vocês.'

Aika(desviando de uma clavada): 'Nos ajude Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Com o que? Com esse bichinho?'

Mey Ling: 'Sakura! Use alguma carta!'

Sakura: 'Olha...num é que ele se parece com o Kero...'

Aika: 'Sakura! Você de um porre é um saco!! Pega logo aquele livro enquanto a gente enrola esse anãozinho! AI!!!!!'

Ela acabou de desviar de um grande ataque que raspou em seu ombro rasgando a blusa azul e cortando fracamente seu ombro.

Aika: 'Você vai ver!!'

Enquanto Sakura ia pegando o livro na sala, Aika se irritava mais e mais.

Aika: 'Sabe quanto eu paguei por essa blusa!?'

O anão parecia nem entender a língua dela.

Aika: 'Não estava em liquidação!!! Custou os olhos da cara!! Mas agora, você que vai pagar pelo estrago!'

Mey Ling se encostou na parede descansando enquanto Aika se ocupava com o anão.

Aika: 'Toma!!'

Aika tacou sua mão sobre a cabeça do anão quase que puxando uma briga de tapa. O estranho foi ver que a mão dela brilhou enquanto ela fazia o movimento. O anão, por sua vez, foi arremessado na parede caindo desacordado. Após um tempo ele sumiu.

Sakura: 'Cheguei! Aqui tá ele, nessa página!'

Aika(pegando o livro da mão dela): 'Antes MUITO tarde do que nunca, né!?'

Mey Ling: 'Ela tá muito irritada...'

Sakura: 'É...Quando mexe com roupa.'

Mey Ling: 'Eu também sou assim.'

Aika(lendo): 'Numma, anão criado no subsolo. Seu poder de luta é muito alto o que compensa a falta de habilidades psicológicas e mágicas. Para matá-lo é necessário ferir-lhe na cabeça, perto de seus olhos.'

Mey Ling: 'Olha só. Vocês pularam uma página.'

Aika virou a página e ficou perplexa.

Sakura: 'O que está escrito!?'

Aika: 'Zan. Demônio com habilidade de teletransporte e transformação. Pode se esconder com outra identidade. Considerado parasita pois para sobreviver é necessário um sacrifício e/ou outra fonte de vida.'

Sakura, Mey Ling e Aika olharam bem para a figura de um homem com o rosto vermelho e o cabelo escuro. Na sua mão havia um anel.

Mey Ling: 'O anel!'

Aika: 'Com a pedra verde.'

Mey Ling: 'É um demônio!'

Aika(tacando o livro no chão e indo para a sala batendo o pé): 'Que droga! Nem ser estuprada por um homem decente é possível hoje em dia!'

Tomoyo: 'Esse restaurante é lindo.'

Loder: 'É né...'

Tomoyo olhou para o uniforme e voltou seus olhos para Loder que estava do outro lado da mesa.

Tomoyo: 'Sinto-me embaraçada com essa roupa.'

Loder: 'Não se sinta.'

Loder pegou a mão de Tomoyo e sentiu aquela pele fina invadir seu corpo com uma sensação calorosa...

Tomoyo: 'Não sabia que tinha um anel. É muito lindo. Essa pedra verde é esmeralda?'

**Continua...**

**Nota do autor**: Oi gente!!!! Cara! Agora são 22:20 de domingo...que sufoco foi para terminar esse capítulo...ai deus. Enfim. Tá aí! Espero que tenha gostado, eu achei que ficou bem legal. No próximo capítulo as coisas vão ficar estáveis e prontas para novos apuros...Mas isso vai depender de vocês.

Estou adorando as reviews, e-mails e tudo que vocês tem me mandado! Quero agradecer à Cherry que me incentivou muito. A Kath que por sonho meu conseguiu falar comigo. Eu amo ela!!!! A Má que eu considero minha super amiga!!!! Um beijão para você, má!! Esse capítulo eu fiz por vocês!

Bom...melhor e ir indo. Só vou dizer que vocês são muito importante! Deixar um review ou um e-mail, por menor que seja faz uma baita de uma diferença! Assim eu sei que estão lendo, que estão gostando ou não...É assim que eu sei que posso continuar! Por isso peço que o façam, porque sem vocês...Magia natural não existe!  
Meu ICQ: 157682102

Beijos

Rogan Peve pe_ve@hotmail.com 


	6. As raízes do poder

CAPÍTULO 6: As raízes do poder Mey Ling: 'Aika! Volte já aqui!' 

Aika: 'Que foi? Só por que não quero mais falar mal deles preciso ficar aqui?'

Sakura: 'Quer saber? Eu tô cansada de ficar nesse papo entre vocês duas. Brigando ou não é impossível discutir com vocês!'

Sakura sentou-se no sofá e ligou a TV. Era realmente viver com duas pessoas  que dia e noite conseguiam ter um gênio imprevisível e totalmente difícil de se lidar! Sakura sabia que no fundo, ela adorava, mas seu consciente queria um tempo.

Mey Ling: 'Você prometeu ficar contra os homens hoje!'

Aika: 'E estou! Só tô cansada de falar, beber e zombar deles ao invés de fazer alguma coisa! Odeio os homens e quero me vingar de todos que fizeram mal às mulheres!'

Sakura: 'Gente...'

Sakura parecia ter sido ignorada...

Mey Ling: 'Logo sabia que viver com você seria um caos.'

Aika: 'Right back at ya, baby!' (igualmente)

Mey Ling: 'Eu não falo inglês, falo chinês e japonês...e olhe lá!'

Sakura: 'Gente....'

Aika: 'Pois se você se diz uma dama da moda deveria aprender pelo menos uma língua ocidental!'

Sakura: 'GENTE!!!'

As duas meninas que já estavam com seus olhos vermelhos quase pegando fogo viraram-se para Sakura com uma cara assustada. Era raro, mas Sakura sabia quando virar uma pessoa....menos Santa e perfeita.

Aika: 'Você tá bem?'

Mey Ling: 'É. Parece que você viu algum fantasma...'

Sakura: 'Eu só estou cheia de ouvir vocês brigando quando temos um problema!!'

Aika: 'Brigando?'

Mey Ling: 'Nós estamos apenas conversando...'

Sakura: 'Juro que se eu me matar farei vocês se sentirem tão culpadas!'

Mey Ling: 'Tá, tá…Tanto faz.'

Aika: 'Qual o problema que nós temos?'

Sakura: 'Olhem...'

Sakura apontou para a TV e estava dando uma notícia horrível no jornal.

Repórter(âncora): 'Parece que neste mês foram reportados em várias delegacias de uma pequena cidade perto de Tóquio, Tomoeda, vários estupros. Mais informações com Zarrar Mino.'

Zarrar Mino: 'Estou aqui na delegacia e o delegado parece não poder atender-nos agora, mas disse que se espantou com a coragem da população ao reportar estas violações. Esta situação já ocorreu em épocas passadas, mas há uma semana este número cresceu 70%.  Foram 37 estupros em 7 dias. E aparenta que o(s) atacante(s) só violam garotas até 20 anos. O que nós podemos fazer é esperar uma imediata, e já confirmada, atitude da polícia japonesa.'

Aika: 'Meu Deus.'

Mey Ling: 'Eu poderia ter sido uma.'

Aika: 'Baixa a bola. Com você foi um velho bêbado não um cara de anel que tá tocando em todas as meninas.'

Sakura: 'Meu Deus! Não consigo acreditar. Trinta e sete pessoas?'

Aika: 'É...'

Elas olharam para o nada durante um pequeno tempo mas já voltaram seus olhares uma para a outra.

As três em uníssono: 'TOMOYO!'

Aika pulou em cima do telefone.

Mey Ling: 'Qual o número dela!?'

Sakura: '9344-2737!'

Aika: 'Tá chamando....chamando....chamando.......Alô!?'

Tomoyo: 'Não podia ter ligado numa horinha melhor não?!'

Aika: 'Por que? O que tá acontecendo?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu tô saindo do Le Pierre e tô entrando no carro do Loder.'

Aika: 'Pára tudo!!'

Tomoyo: 'Que foi? Você tá aflita...'

Aika: 'Le Pierre? Esse restaurante é ótimo!!!!! 

Tomoyo: 'Olha tô entrando no carro, você não quer ligar outra hora?'

Aika: 'Enfim...Me promete uma coisa, Tomoyo?!'

Tomoyo: 'O que?'

Aika: 'Você não vai encostar, aliás...Nem chegar perto de ninguém que esteja usando um anel com uma pedrinha verde!'

Tomoyo: 'Nossa! Por que? O Loder tem uma...'

Aika: 'O QUE!?!?!!??!?!?'

Mey Ling: 'Que foi?!'

Aika: 'Corre Tomoyo!!! Não entra no carro!!!!! Corre, foge!!'

Tomoyo: 'Aika! Eu tô com o celular a um metro do meu ouvido e já tô no carro.'

Aika: 'Sai Tomoyo!!!!'

Tomoyo: 'Olha a gente tá indo para um lugar mais reservado. Deixa esse papo para outra hora.'

Aika: 'Tomoyo! Você não tá entendendo!! Ele é um demônio!'

Tomoyo: 'Demônio!?'

Aika: 'É!!! Ele apareceu no livro.'

Tomoyo: 'Loder, você acredita que as minhas amigas acham que você é um demônio?'

Loder: 'Mesmo? Então acho que vou aproveitar o elogio.'

Tomoyo: 'Olha, Aika, tô indo. Tchau. E qualquer dia se te colocarem no hospício não vem perguntar por que! Beijos.'

Aika: 'Tomoyo? Tomoyo?!.........Ela desligou.'

Mey Ling: 'O que aconteceu?'

Aika: 'O Loder tem um anel com pedrinha verde.'

Sakura: 'Onde ela tá?'

Aika: 'Ela tava saindo do Le Pierre e indo para um lugar mais "reservado".'

Sakura: 'Onde fica esse "Le Pierre"?'

Aika: 'Fica uns 15 quilômetros daqui.'

Sakura: 'Vamos agora!'

Aika: 'Até a gente chegar lá ele já vai ter feito coisas horríveis com ela e já estaria bem longe!'

Mey Ling: 'Querida...Diga "Olá!" para os nossos métodos de locomoção!'

Sakura(no quintal): 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se!! Alada!!! Força!!'

Aika: 'AAAAAHHH!! Vê se dá próxima vez avisa! Eu levei um baita susto!'

Mey Ling: 'Vêm logo.'

Aika: 'Só vou pegar o livro.'

Aika pegou o livro jogado no quintal e Sakura a segurou pela cintura. Ela aproveitou que o sol já havia se posto e pegou impulso cortando o céu com maior liberdade.

Por trás do rei pingüim e embaixo de uma árvore podia se ver uma silhueta de um casal. Os beijos eram apaixonados, mas não eram reais.

Histu: 'Calma garotão...'

Li: 'Que foi Histu? Não quer ir mais adiante?'

Histu: 'Claro que quero, é só que...'

Li: 'Sua primeira vez?'

Hitsu: 'Não!!!! Digo, não. É só que eu não trouxe preservativo.'

Li: 'Não se preocupe, eu trouxe.'

Histu: 'Então o que estamos esperando?'

Shaoran preferiu responder com um gesto. Levantou Histu fazendo com que ela naturalmente enlaçasse sua cintura com as pernas descobertas pela saia.

Hitsu: 'Uau. No começo pensei que era tímido, depois vira um destemido e poderoso conquistador? Que mudança!'

Li: 'Shhh.'

Shaoran a beijou com paixão. Era um fogo que ardia. Não era amor, era só desejo. Não chegava à luxúria, mas faltava pouco....muito pouco.

Os beijos eram intensos, envolviam os lábios, a língua, e a boca em geral. Shaoran desceu seus lábios ao pescoço da garota e ela foi desabotoando a própria camisa. Ela sabia que aquilo não duraria nem uma semana, mas saber que podia ter o garoto mais bonito e popular da faculdade era tudo! Shaoran não queria deixa-la para trás e logo voltou seus lábios à boca quentíssima de Histu. O colo dela já estava descoberto e não durariam menos que 10 minutos para chegarem ao finalmente.

Shaoran sabia muito bem que só estava com ela para tentar esquecer Sakura. Seu consciente já o havia feito, mas seu inconsciente não lhe deixava apagar as memórias dos momentos doces, carinhosos e perfeitos que ele havia passado com sua flor. Sakura sempre seria o seu amor, sempre teria um lugar no seu coração. Mas ele fazia-lhe o favor de ocultar e se enganar escondendo este sentimento. Para ele, Sakura, como sua amante, morrera. Porém, sua alma e coração ainda a desejavam.

De repente Shaoran cessou os beijos e simplesmente tirou suas mãos da cintura de Histu. Ela caiu com a bunda no pé da árvore.

Hitsu: 'É melhor justificar bem o por quê disso!'

Li: 'Vá para casa Histu! Eu tenho que ir a um lugar.'

Histu: 'Ei! Como assim!? Espera!'

Shaoran a deixou conversando com o nada e saiu correndo em direção do bosque. Foi desvendando os mistérios por trás da sombra de cada árvore que escondia as folhas negras que pesavam no ambiente. Shaoran conseguiu inúmeros pequenos cortes nos braços devido às folhas e galhos. Mas ele não desistia. Sentiu uma presença vindo de dentro da floresta. Mesmo sabendo que aquele bosque guardava os espíritos de muitas pessoas, tinha uma intuição que havia algo diferente lá. Por uma fração de segundo entendeu a intuição que Sakura tanto falava.

Tomoyo: 'Posso abrir os olhos agora?'

Loder: 'Sim.'

Tomoyo abriu os olhos e para sua surpresa não era bem o que ela esperava ver. Loder havia levado Tomoyo de olhos fechados a uma clareira que no momento só era clareada pela lua. 

Tomoyo: 'É...minha primeira vez vai ser um pouco...diferente.'

Loder: 'Vamos?'

Tomoyo se virou para dar um beijo em Loder e começar o ritual do amor, mas começou a desejar nunca ter se interessado por ele. O rosto dele tinha se tornado vermelho, os cabelos estavam escuros e os olhos brilhavam.

Zan: 'Sabe...Sua amiga não possuía a energia suficiente então resolvi poupá-la...'

Tomoyo(recuando): 'Amiga?!'

Zan: 'Sim...A de cabelo vermelho. Mas....nenhuma delas foi suficiente. Espero que você seja..e se não for...terei de mata-la, já que me viu.'

Tomoyo: 'Eu eu...'

Zan: 'Deveria ter acreditado nelas...sou um demônio e vim das trevas para te pegar!!'

Tomoyo se descontrolou! Começou a gritar e saiu correndo! A clareira agora estava vazia. De qualquer lugar do bosque era possível ouvir o barulho das flores e folhar secas raspando nos braços de Tomoyo e Zan. Tomoyo não soube responder de onde tirou a força e velocidade para correr tão rápido, só sabia que ou corria ou morria! Zan conseguiu ultrapassá-la e aparou em sua frente!

Zan: 'Por que está fugindo!? Você não vai conseguir escapar!' 

Ele a segurou pelos ombros nus e pode ver os olhos violeta iluminados pela lua. Eles estavam molhados.

Tomoyo: 'Por que fez isso?'

Zan: 'Querida...Sou um demônio. Meus atos não têm ou precisam de razão humanamente ética.'

Tomoyo só soluçava, porém olhou por cima do ombro de Zan e viu uma figura masculina. Reconheceu Shaoran pronto para atacar.

Zan: 'Portanto...diga adeus.'

Tomoyo: 'Adeusinho!!'

Zan foi atingido por um raio que lhe acertou o estômago fazendo-o cair de joelhos se apoiando em Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: 'Adeus seu monstro!!'

Tomoyo o chutou umas 5 vezes antes de Shaoran a parar.

Li: 'Ele já está morto!'

Tomoyo: 'Demônios podem morrer mais de uma vez? Por que se puderem esse tem que morrer a eternidade inteira! Como ousa me agredir de tal maneira! Seu depravado! Monstro!!!!!'

Li: 'Vamos Tomoyo...Vamos.'

Eles começaram a andar, saíram do bosque, chegaram ao parque do Rei Pingüim e sentaram-se nas balanças. Tomoyo ainda estava atordoada com o ataque de Zan, mas sentia-se bem agora que estava com Shaoran. Não se sentia atraída por ele só se sentia segura e confortada. Parecia que Histu já havia ido embora.

Tomoyo: 'Obrigada.'

Li: 'Não foi nada.'

Li hesitou. Queria perguntar algo à Tomoyo mas não sabia se devia.

Li: 'Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Sim.'

Li: 'O que Sakura está fazendo comigo?'

Tomoyo virou a cabeça e fitou os grandes e curiosos olhos de Shaoran. Aquele castanho tinha um certo poder de fixação, era impossível de não repará-lo!

Tomoyo: 'Você gosta muito dela. Eu sei disso.'

Li: 'Diga-me algo que não saiba.'

Tomoyo: 'Ela só...'

Li: 'Está seguindo sua intuição? Conta outra!'

Tomoyo: 'Ela..Você tem que entender que ela...'

Voz: 'Então aí está você!'

Tomoyo e Shaoran viraram a cabeça para trás e viram saindo das sombras das árvores Aika, Sakura e Mey Ling.

Aika: 'Você está bem Tomoyo!?'

Tomoyo mal se levantou e já foi coberta de abraços de Aika. Mey Ling manteve a pose mas queria abraçar muito sua amiga, só precisava esperar Aika-carrapato sair de cima.

Mey Ling: 'Vai demorar muito!?'

Tomoyo: 'Entra aqui!'

Mey Ling abraçou as duas amigas tão fortemente que faltava pouco para elas ficarem sem ar. Sakura teria abraçado elas, mas estava ocupada demais tentando se controlar com Shaoran por perto. Ele pareceu ler o pensamento dela que podia ser facilmente visto já que ela ficava mordendo o lábio e fechando os olhos fingindo que aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Li: 'Não se preocupa...eu vou embora!'

Sakura: 'Por que me preocuparia com você?'

Li: 'E eu que sei!? É você que tá aí se controlando para não ter um treco!'

Sakura: 'Treco?! Por que teria um treco por você?'

Li: 'Por mim!? Eu nunca disse que seria por mim...'

Sakura: 'Seu idiota!'

Tomoyo: 'Olha a gente já vai...depois no encontramos, tá!?'

Sakura: 'O meu troco virá viu meninas.....Que amigas que vocês são...'

Aika: 'Vamos logo antes que ela nos transforme em sapo!!!!'

As garotas desapareceram virando a rua deixando os dois sozinhos, desconfortáveis e olhando um para cara do outro.

Li: 'Com licença!'

Shaoran se dirigiu às árvores e se agachou procurando por alguma coisa...

Sakura: 'Pode usar toda a licença que quiser...'

Li não continuou a conversa. Sakura não sabia se ia embora ou ficava. Ela queria Shaoran por perto mas algo lhe dizia que não deveria ser assim.

Sakura: 'Shaoran? O que você tá procurando?'

Li: 'Quer me ajudar agora?'

Sakura: 'Eu quero ficar perto de você. Só.'

Li parou de procurar e se levantou. Seu rosto era coberto pela sobra da árvore e a luz da lua iluminava seu corpo.

Li: 'Quer que seja assim?'

Sakura foi até Shaoran e pegou a mão dele sentindo a pele machucada pela corrida na floresta. Queria sentir aquela mão em si, tocando seu corpo, seu rosto sua pele. Shaoran se mostrava indiferente à situação. Ele não se permitia sentir tudo de novo, incluindo a rejeição. Mas ela não estava nem aí para aquilo. Ela queria Shaoran mas não podia. Seria um eterno dilema. Querer e não querer. Ou querer e não poder. Sakura estava muito confusa. O beijaria. Sim! Iria beijá-lo. Mas só beijá-lo. 

Sakura aproximou seu lábio do de Shaoran fechou os olhos e tocou levemente os lábios molhados de Shaoran. Sentiu o queria há muito tempo. Desde a festa desejava aquele beijo. Estava viciada nele. Queria Shaoran. Não podia! Queria!!! Mas o que faria!? Beijaria? Só!? Isso era demasiadamente injusto com ele. Shaoran se sentia muito usado. Quem era ela para chegar quando bem entendesse e o beijar. Ele não permitiria isso! Ele se afastou, recuou seus lábios e cessou o beijo.

Li: 'Não vai ser do seu jeito.'

Shaoran saiu do parque do Rei Pingüim e andou até a casa de Histu. Sakura permaneceu parada olhando para o bosque , na direção que estava Shaoran há pouco tempo. Ela se martirizava por ter aqueles pensamentos. Caminhou um pouco para frente e encostou sua cabeça na árvore desencadeando um choro com soluços.

Sakura: 'Por que?'

Ela sabia muito bem que ninguém responderia. Queria simplesmente gritar isso já que não sabia o que fazer!! Não sabia se seguia sua misteriosa intuição ou se  se entregava a Shaoran e preparava-se para o pior.  Ela levantou sua cabeça e virou-se. Encostou-se na árvore e se deixou escorregar por ela mesmo sabendo que sua roupa estaria estragada em pouco tempo. Os olhos molhados e o coração despedaçado formavam uma combinação muito interessante. Ela fechou os olhos e desejou nunca ter conhecido Shaoran.

Ela poderia ter se afundado em lágrimas a noite inteira se não fosse pelo simples e inesperado detalhe que estaria por acontecer. De repente uma mão saiu do nada e cravou na boca de Sakura. Ela podia sentir sua respiração ofegante. Conseguiu ver um anel com uma pedrinha verde em um dos dedos da mão. 

Zan: 'Que bom que sobrou uma.'

Ela queria se desvenciliar do ataque mas a força da mão era bruta e ela nem conseguia se mexer. Ela conseguiu alcançar uma carta no porta-cartas e para seu azar a carta era bolhas. Não era a carta que queria, mas iria servir. Ela pegou o açulo no chão e mal encostou a ponta na carta e ela já entendeu o recado. Da carta surgiu a pequena criatura que cobriu Zan com bolhas. Sakura se levantou num pulo e passou a mão pelo lábio. O anel havia cortado sua boca. Ela já estava irritada o suficiente para manda-lo pra lá do inferno, mas não o encontrou, só viu um vulto voltando à floresta. Ela pegou seu báculo e invocou o Brilho fazendo com que a estrela na ponta do cetro incandescesse. Sakura entrou no bosque sempre com o báculo à frente iluminando o caminho. Caminhou por mais de meia hora e sempre seguindo o barulho das folhas. Chegou numa clareira que dava para o penhasco. O mesmo que Touya havia caído quando ela capturou a carta Espelho há alguns anos atrás.

Sakura(gritando): 'Onde você está, Zan!!?'

Ela só ouviu as folhas atrás de você se mexerem. Ela se aproximou mais da ponta do penhasco mas sentiu a presença do demônio atrás dela e por reflexo virou. Zan estava pronto para lhe dar o ataque. Ela estendeu o báculo iluminado e ele foi repelido. Parece que os demônios não se sentiam confortáveis com o brilho da estrela. Pelo menos Zan não se sentia. Ele recuava. Sakura sabia que não podia ficar andando com uma estrela brilhando para cima e para baixo afastando um serzinho do inferno. Ela pegou uma carta estratégica. Sabia que com ela destruiria Zan na hora. Pegou a Flecha.

Sakura: 'FLECHA! LUZ!'

As duas cartas se fundiram em um arco dourado. Sakura sentiu uma mágica incrível fluir por seus braços pernas e mãos. Pegou uma flecha luminosa e apontou para Zan que mal conseguia correr já que seu estômago estava esburacado.

Sakura: 'Ninguém mandou se meter comigo.'

Sakura atirou a flecha de luz que cortou o ar iluminando a grama embaixo e o ar por perto. A luz da lua brilhava intensamente, mas mesmo assim estava escuro. 

Zan recebeu a flechada como se um meteoro colidisse com ele. Ele voou muitos metros para trás... Acabou cravado em uma árvore. Ele sibilava alguma coisa que Sakura não conseguia ouvir...Ela se aproximou para entender as palavras do demônio mas ainda não conseguia ouvi-lo.  Se aproximou mais e já estava a menos de um metro dele quando finalmente entendeu suas palavras.

Zan: 'É só o começo, Sakura, guardiã do mundo.'

Sakura: 'O que?'

Zan: 'Você. Você é a guardião do mundo. Deste mundo. Você defenderá tudo que vive, respira e ocupa matéria neste espaço. Todas as dimensões demoníacas estão contra você...'

Zan não conseguia mais falar estava praticamente morto, de verdade.

Sakura: 'Respire.'

Zan: 'Quer que eu....viva?'

Sakura: 'Me diga o que vai acontecer.'

Zan: 'Suas raízes sabem. As raízes mortas.'

Sakura: 'O que? Que raízes?'

Zan: 'As raízes...quem lhe.....dá a base para viver. Quem te transformou em vida.'

Sakura: 'Meus pais?'

Zan: 'Somente aqueles que...'

Sakura: 'Zan?!'

Zan havia morrido de vez. E dessa vez a Tomoyo nem precisaria chutar, ele babava sangue. A flecha de luz cravado em seu peito brilhou mais intensamente fazendo com que toda partícula do corpo dele se desintegrasse no ar. Ele virou pó. A flecha se apagou e tornou-se uma simples flecha cravada em uma árvore.

Sakura permaneceu olhando para a árvore sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Ela pensava no que Zan havia dito. Suas raízes mortas....Seus pais....Quem me deu vida. As palavras ecoavam na cabeça da garota sem muito nexo. Ocupavam seu pensamento, flutuavam em seu cérebro.

Sakura: 'Quem me deu vida? Quem morreu?'

Sakura sabia.

Sakura: 'Mamãe?'

Sim.

A flecha cravada na árvore voltou a brilhar. Incandescia! Sakura protegeu seus olhos, não agüentava o brilho cegante que emanava da flecha.Ela caiu de joelhos no chão. Não possuía mais nenhum campo de visão. Via tudo branco. Só sabia que ainda estava ali porque sentia a grama em suas mãos e canelas.

Sakura: 'Luz? O que está havendo?'

A carta não responderia, de maneira alguma. Mas quem sabe alguém...Um outro alguém.........responderia.

Voz: 'Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Quem está aí?'

Voz: 'Não tema minha filha.'

Sakura: 'Mamãe?!'

Touya conseguia ver sua mãe e algumas coisas mágicas pois tinha magia dentro de si. Mas quando a entregou para Yue acabou esgotando todo o seu senso de magia.

Nadeshiko: 'Você me invocou querida...'

Sakura: 'Apareça mamãe, quero te ver.'

Uma face apareceu no meio da luz. Sakura enxergou os belos olhos de sua mãe. Os cabelos de Nadeshiko flutuavam...ela vestia uma túnica branca que a deixava mais linda ainda! Não era à toa que ela havia sido modelo.

Sakura: 'Você é um anjo.'

Sakura soltou duas lágrimas silenciosas. Que graça havia lhe concedido este direito milagroso de poder ver sua mãe querida? Sakura não queria saber a resposta. Saber que poderia vê-la era o suficiente.

Sakura: 'Como consegui te invocar?'

Nadeshiko: 'Você invocou meu espírito. Estamos numa floresta cheia deles. Aqui é fácil invocar qualquer um , mas é preciso muita magia. Você a tem. Você só falou meu nome e pensou em mim.'

Sakura: 'De onde saiu essa magia toda?'

Nadeshiko: 'Você treinou muito todos esses anos, não é surpresa saber que está magicamente forte.'

Sakura: 'Sim...'

Nadeshiko: 'No entanto, a magia dentro de você não é só sua.'

Sakura: 'Como?'

Nadeshiko: 'Não sei quando ele vai me perceber, mas tenho que falar rápido!'

Sakura: 'O que está falando?! Quem é ele!?'

Nadeshiko: 'Sakura...Este mundo precisa de você. Prometa-me que nunca o abandonará. Você vai defender todos os seres vivos deste planeta contra todos e quaisquer mal. Saiba que não é a única card captor.'

Sakura: 'Como?'

Nadeshiko: 'Existe uma no hemisfério leste e outra no hemisfério oeste. São duas. Duas, as únicas que podem proteger todos deste mal que virá.'

Sakura: 'O que está falando?'

Nadeshiko: 'Sei que não tenho mais tempo. Sei que não está me entendendo, mas absorva essas palavras e pense nelas depois, por favor. Sakura...Shaoran e você são os dois únicos que podem proteger todo o hemisfério leste. Vocês devem ficar juntos!'

Sakura: 'Mãe? Você que sabe mais do que eu mesma...Por que eu sinto que não deve ser assim?'

Nadeshiko: 'Não é você que está sentido isso...'

Sakura: 'Eu não entendo. Quem está sentindo isso?!'

Nadeshiko: 'Não é quem...É o quê.'

Sakura: 'O que?'

Nadeshiko teria respondido se não a intervenção da criatura. Sim. Uma criatura! Ela saiu de dentro de Sakura. Do colo dela, uma bola preta saiu e flutuou entre as duas figuras, a de Sakura e a de Nadeshiko. Automaticamente a bola se transformou em uma criatura mais humana. Com pernas, braços, mãos e pés. Ela ainda possuía uma aparência asquerosa e espinhosa. Suas costas eram repletas de espinhos e chagas. A criatura escondeu os espinhos fazendo-os voltarem para dentro do corpo deixando as marcas nas costas.

Demônio: 'Demorei, mas cheguei.'

Ele olhou para Nadeshiko e viu o anjo.

Demônio: 'Sorte que essa luz toda não me atinge e como você sabe, Sakura, fui eu que a invoquei...Bom, sem querer estragar o barato de ninguém...Tchauzinho Nadeshiko.'

O demônio estendeu uma mão e a abriu da direção do anjo. Nadeshiko voou longe desaparecendo no brilho que foi aos poucos esmaecendo retornando o brilho da lua como fonte de luz.

Sakura: 'O que é você?'

Demônio: 'Sou sua decadência...seu horror...sua corrupção.'

Sakura: 'O que?!'

Demônio: 'Pode me chamar de Carit. Bem vinda ao mundo das trevas, card captor.'

Sakura: 'Carit? O que fazia dentro de mim!?'

Carit: 'Lhe corrompia. Mas não consegui. O maldito do Zan abriu a boca e fez você usar o meu pode para invocar tua mãe. Isso que dá se infiltrar no corpo de outros.'

Sakura: 'No meu corpo?'

Carit: 'Sim...enquanto dormia. Mas o ruim disso é que ao fazer parte de você, eu entrego meu poder também e você pode utilizar facilmente.'

Sakura: 'Como ousa me usar?!'

Carit: 'Querida...não te usei. Só me hospedei. Melhor achar o corpo de alguém rápido não, acha?'

Sakura: 'Você vai morrer agora.'

Carit: 'Não...você está enganada. Adeus Sakura...minha querida card captor.'

Sakura: 'Não suma!!'

Carit: 'Vamos nos ver. Quem sabe no fim do mundo, né?'

Carit sumiu no vento. Seu corpo se desmantelou e voou com o vento descendo o penhasco.

Sakura: 'CARIT?!'

Sakura estava muito atordoada. Toda a informação que havia absorvido nessa noite. Demônio vivendo entre eles, mais de um card captor, dimensões contra os protetores dos dois hemisférios, fim do mundo, Shaoran a deixando, a mãe aparecendo...Chega! 

Por que tinha que carregar este fardo? Por que este poder?!! Sakura não conseguiria sobreviver, não tinha forças, não agüentaria, não saberia lidar com a situação. Por que tinha que levar este poder, esta força, esta responsabilidade adiante?! Não queria! Não iria! Não conseguiria!

Sakura ergueu-se e baixou a caneca limpando as lágrimas. Porém uma mão também tocou seu rosto. Uma mão transparente mas que brilhava.

Nadeshiko: 'É só uma previsão, apenas viva, Sakura.'

Sakura levantou sua cabeça mas não encontrou sua mãe ou a mão dela...porém reconheceu a voz e sabia que sua mãe sempre estaria ali por ela, assim como seu pai que de uma maneira ou outra sabia de tudo. Sakura forçou a vista e conseguiu focar uma flor no pé da árvore. Ela se aproximou e pegou a pequena flor de cerejeira. Sabia que havia sido alguma força maior pois ali só havia árvores secas. Sakura se virou e avistou a lua.

Sakura: 'Obrigada mamãe.'

Ela agradecia tanto sua querida mãe que não sabia o que faria quando finalmente a encontrasse. Sakura retornou a olhar para o bosque, ela queria voltar andado para a casa, refletir. Porém quando se virou, viu-se no parque do Rei Pingüim. Havia atravessado o bosque em um passo. Querendo ou não, sua magia estava crescendo.

Ela deu um passo à frente e sentiu seu pé pisar em alguma coisa. Abaixou-se e pegou um quadradinho plástico. Analisou-o e pode dizer o que era.

Sakura: 'Shaoran...'

Ela respirou profundamente e se desanimou ao pensar que eles ainda teriam problemas.

**Continua....**

**Nota do autor: **E aí, povão!? Gostaram!? Espero muitíssimo que sim!! Bem....Essa história tá começando a ficar bem complicada, não acham? Bom...não vou falar para vocês não se preocuparem por que acho que vão ficar nos próximos capítulos...hehehe...Bem, acho que é só.

Beijões para todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando esta minha fanfic....Não sabem como é bom saber que estão lendo este meu trabalho!

Beijos especiais para a Kath que milagrosamente deixa um review nesta história.****

Deixem reviews, mandem e-mails, comentem no ICQ, entrem em contato...Saibam que são vocês que fazem esta história continuar. Se ninguém está lendo de que adianta continuar, não é? Portanto comentem sim!! Vocês fazem a história!!!

Muitos beijos a todos!!!!

Rogan Peve pe_ve@hotmail.com


	7. A competição do amor

CAPÍTULO 7:  A competição do amor 

**(Justificações do atraso no final do capítulo)**

Eram 6:30 da manhã, Aika estava sentada na mesa da cozinha. Aquela mesinha quadrada no centro da cozinha, aquela mesa branca com uma pequena toalhinha amarela que ia de uma ponta à outra da mesa. Seus olhos estavam fixados na xícara de café com leite.

Sakura(na porta da cozinha): 'O que está fazendo?'

Aika: 'Tentando mexer a xícara com o poder da mente.'

Sakura(sentando-se na mesa): 'Vai conseguir rapidinho...'

Aika: 'Não zoa, eu vou conseguir....Só quero ser um pouco mágica como você.'

Sakura: 'Então acha que a minha magia surgiu de um dia para o outro.'

Aika: 'É.'

Tomoyo(entrando na cozinha): 'Mas foi assim mesmo.'

Sakura: 'É verdade...'

Mey Ling(entrando na cozinha): 'Oi gente....preciso correr....'

Mey Ling pegou a xícara em cima da mesa e tomou-a num gole só, logo depois, se despediu das amigas e saiu para outro dia de faculdade.

Aika: 'Avisei que conseguiria.'

Já havia passado duas semanas desde o começo da faculdade e a aparição de demônios na cidade. Sakura tentou inúmeras vezes se aproximar de Shaoran e conversar com ele, explicar-lhe que todo aquele sentimento que falava que ela não deveria ficar com ele era arte daquela criatura que estava dentro dela, Carit. Explicar-lhe que ela havia sido corrompida, que havia sido induzida. Mas a oferecida da Hitsu estava caindo em cima dele todo o santo segundo. O pior de tudo é que ela era inteligente, estrategista e maliciosa, além de passar o tempo todo perto dele, nas aulas, no campus, na fraternidade dele, principalmente no quarto, ...

Sakura: 'Vamos logo, aprendiz de feiticeira.'

Aika se levantou, colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu de casa com as outras duas amigas. Seria outro dia normal?

No meio das sombras estava uma pequena silhueta. Mesmo que a escuridão não nos deixasse ver com nitidez o que se escondia embaixo da árvore, era totalmente visível uma figura pequena e não-humana.

Voz: 'Hunk-Ak, dessa vez, atacaremos seu ponto fraco, o rapaz.'

Hunk-Ak: 'Sim, mestre Carit.'

Carit: 'Não demore.'

Hunk-Ak: 'Sim, mestre Carit.'

Carit: 'Vá!'

A figura corpulenta saiu do meio das sombras e como um vulto, desatou a correr de sombra a sombra, fugindo do sol que banhava o parque do Rei Pingüim. 

Poderosa. Todos os olhares se voltavam para o olhar daquela saia preta sendo bruscamente movimentada. De um lado para o outro. Um pé na frente do outro. Para lá e para cá. A saia balançava com o vento fazendo uma combinação agradável com a camisa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos. O cabelo curto e preto preso era impedido de dançar ao vento por uma fivela, mas mesmo assim, nada impedia que aquele rebolado chamasse atenção no corredor do prédio de Direito. 

Garota: 'Bom dia, Hitsu.'

Hitsu: Bom dia.'

Garota2: 'Bom dia, Hitsu!'

Hitsu: 'Bom dia...'

No meio da muitas garotas que cumprimentavam Hitsu e dentre os milhares de rapazes que deixavam seu queixo cair ao vê-la passar com toda a sensualidade que podia ser exibida considerando os padrões de roupas da faculdade, somente um se aproximou dela, enlaçando sua cintura e cativando-a num beijo.

Hitsu: 'Nossa...você não perde o jeito.'

Li: 'É um dom.'

Hitsu: 'Eu realmente não sei como não fico brava com você.'

Li: 'Por que deveria?'

Hitsu: 'Oras! Você me deixou plantada no meio do parque ontem!'

Li: 'Ah...Desculpe-me, mas tenho algumas coisas para fazer, é o meu trabalho.'

Hitsu: 'E o que você faz no seu trabalho que é tão urgente?'

Li: 'Segredo.'

Hitsu iria questionar sim, mas Shaoran sabia que não podia deixar ninguém descobrir que seu trabalho envolvia a magia, e era muita magia, mesmo! Ele silenciou a namorada roubando-lhe outro beijo.

Hitsu: 'Você ainda me explica...'

Li: 'É, um dia.'

Eles deram as mãos e desceram os três andares do prédio se dirigindo para a lanchonete, afinal já era hora do intervalo. Teriam 40 minutos de almoço.

Shaoran sempre com aquela sua mochila que a alça cruzava seu peito e Histu preferia uma mochilinha e segurava os livros. Eles eram o casal do momento. Todos na faculdade sabiam que estavam juntos. Desde o faxineiro ao diretor. Desde o estudante nerd ao mais popular de todos, que no caso seria o próprio Li.

Involuntariamente ele havia conseguido ser percebido. Ainda era tímido mas quem não perceberia aquele Shaoran homem? Todo lindo, alto, forte e aquele cabelo rebelde contrastando com os olhos cor-de-chocolate formavam o garoto mais desejável. Do mesmo modo que Hitsu encantava todos ao passar, Shaoran causava sérios efeitos e não eram só em garotas, muitos garotos ficavam atordoados ao vê-lo andar pelo campus.

Hitsu e Shaoran sentaram-se numa mesa pequena e para quatro pessoas(tipo aquela mesas de McDonald's). Para a felicidade do destino, Sakura , Aika, Mey Ling(que havia vindo almoçar com elas) e Tomoyo estavam sentadas.

Aika: 'E...lá vem tempestade.'

Tomoyo: 'Aika!'

Mey Ling: 'Que foi Tomoyo...não podemos negar que tem gente nesse mundo só presta para arrumar encrenca.'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, me ajuda aqui. Temos que reformar a mente de duas depravadas.'

Sakura(olhando Hitsu se debruçando na mesa para beijar Shaoran): 'Por que? Essa oferecida só tá aí porque é uma tempestade mesmo!'

Tomoyo: 'Meu Deus! Me ajude!!'

Mey Ling: 'Daidouji, larga a mão de ser santa!'

Tomoyo(se levantando da mesa): 'Com licença. Eu vou comprar o meu almoço.'

Aika(se levantando e caminhando para o balcão da lanchonete): 'Eu vou com você'

Mey Ling: 'Eu vou pegar um copo de água naquele bebedouro. Ah, Sakura! Você quer ir comigo hoje na festa da fraternidade Monca?'

Sakura: 'Pode ser.'

Mey Ling: 'Combinado.'

Mey Ling se levantou com uma garrafa vazia e foi ao bebedouro enchê-la. 

Sakura ficou na mesa, pensando e pensando. Não havia muito que pensar olhando aqueles dois se beijando. Era ciúmes que Sakura sentia, isso estava claro! Sakura mordeu o lábio pensando como queria ser aquela pessoa que beijava Shaoran, como queria ser Hitsu naquela hora. O peito de Sakura doía muito. Ela queria sentir os lábios de Shaoran nos seus, o calor do corpo dele no seu. Mas estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa por aquilo?

Não demorou muito e as garotas voltaram. Mey Ling pegou sua água e começou a beber, ela não almoçaria...estava fazendo dieta, provavelmente a da água. Aika pegou um macarrão com molho vermelho e Tomoyo, uma salada bem leve. Aika e Sakura eram as que estavam sentadas mais próximas à mesa dos dois apaixonados, Tomoyo estava longe e portanto concentrada em sua comida, Mey Ling estava devaneando, tinha uma cara de distraída...

Sakura: 'Eu vou pegar o meu almoço...'

Sakura se levantou e foi ao balcão e resolveu que comeria o mesmo que Aika. Um suculento e gorduroso macarrão com molho vermelho, acompanhado de um suco de laranja natural. Elas eram aquelas pessoas relaxadas que não ligavam muito para emagrecer e tudo mais. É claro que chegava uma hora que elas se importavam com impressionar alguém , mas essa não era uma dessas horas. Só queriam comer!

Sakura voltou para a mesa, porém no caminhou a tempestade se formou. Quando Sakura foi passar entre as mesas para se sentar, Hitsu se levantou. Sakura se assustou e o suco foi derramado. A tempestade tava virando furacão. O suco foi todo na camisa branca da Histu. Caiu no decote, no bolso da camisa, na frente da camisa inteira!

Sakura: 'Ai Meu Deus! Quer que eu te ajude a limpar?'

Sakura colocou sua bandeja em cima da mesa.

Hitsu: 'Não, não precisa.'

Sakura: 'Não, não, não...Eu insisto!'

Sakura pegou um guardanapo na bandeja de Aika e começou a limpar a blusa melada de Hitsu. Mey Ling não se segurava na cadeira de tanto rir. Ai ai ai...Ela não acreditava que Sakura havia levado a sério o seu comentário. Por trás daquele anjinho de olhos verdes havia uma calculista e ciumenta garota.

Hitsu estava ficando muito furiosa. O furacão estava formando um tufão. O guardanapo que Sakura estava usando para "limpar" a blusa de Hitsu estava sujo de molho vermelho, o que só estava sujando mais e mais a blusa de Hitsu. Agora o amarelo estava ficando vermelho também!

Sakura(com uma cara de cínica): 'Ai Meu Deus! Isso era molho vermelho!?!?!'

Hitsu estava com seus olhos em chamas e literalmente molhada de raiva!

Sakura: 'Aika! Por que não me avisou!?'

Aika(levantando-se): 'E por que deveria!?'

Mey Ling riu estridentemente.

Aika: 'Sakura!! Você esqueceu um pedaço.'

Aika pegou o macarrão do seu prato e tacou no cabelo e roupa de Hitsu. Ela estava mais do que furiosa!! O tufão já estava se tornando uns milhões de ciclones combinados com tempestades de areia e maremotos!

Hitsu: 'Eu vou te matar sua ruiva de meia tigela!'

Hitsu voou em direção de Aika que não estava a menos de 2 passos...mas mesmo assim, ela voou. Pulou em cima de Aika derrubando-a no chão. Hitsu sentou-se em cima de Aika e já estava esganando a garota quando Sakura interviu. Sim! Ela puxou os cabelos pintados de Hitsu fazendo-a levantar vulnerável.

Hitsu: 'Como ousa?! Cabelo é sagrado!'

Sakura: 'Sagrado!? Quem você é para ter qualquer coisa de Sagrado?'

Hitsu: 'Você vai ver sua piranha!'

Aika(se levantando do tombo): 'A única piranha aqui é você.'

Sakura(ainda com as mãos nos cabelos de Hitsu): 'Oferecida!'

Hitsu se debatia para tirar Sakura do seu cabelo. Aika fazia questão de assistir e rir ao lado de Mey Ling. Tomoyo estava boquiaberta, assim como Li que estava sem reação. O que faria? Ele se levantou para impedir, mas já havia uma multidão em volta delas. A multidão gritava que estava havendo uma luta entre garotas, logo os tarados dos rapazes se aproximaram...

Garoto1: 'Só tá faltando a lama.'

Garoto2: 'É...'

Hitsu(finalmente se desvencilhando das mãos de Sakura): 'Qual teu nome garota?!'

Sakura: 'Sakura, muito prazer...'

Hitsu: 'O meu é...'

Sakura: 'Não precisa falar, eu sei seu nome...'

Hitsu abriu um sorriso por ver que sua popularidade alcançava muitos horizontes.

Sakura: 'É Srta. Oferecida, né??'

Aika: 'Vai garota!'

Hitsu não se agüentava de tanta raiva! A blusa molhada, avermelhada, suja e completamente destruída.

Sakura começou a arranhar Hitsu nos braços e Hitsu não se perdeu na briga e compensou os inúmeros arranhões de Sakura com muitos tapas no corpo de Sakura.

Hitsu: 'Eu vou te matar!'

Sakura: 'E eu vou te pulverizar!!'

Aika: 'Transforma ela num sapo!'

Tomoyo: 'Quieta Aika!'

Mey Ling: 'Que nada Tomoyo, essa oferecida tem que aprender que não dá para ser assim e todo mundo deixar!'

Shaoran teve que interromper aquele barraco. Ele segurou Hitsu pela cintura e recuou-a da briga. Tomoyo tentou fazer o mesmo com Sakura, mas Mey Ling não deixava, ela queria ver Hitsu acabada! Shaoran teve  que segurar as duas. Segurou Hitsu pela cintura e afastou Sakura com a outra mão.

Li(gritando): 'Vocês vão parar agora!!'

O grito forte de Shaoran foi o suficiente para assustar as duas. Mas Mey Ling que já estava acostumada com o primo irritado, não cedeu.

Mey Ling: 'Shaoran! Onde já se viu interromper-nos na nossa busca da cura para aberrações da natureza!?'

Aika: 'Eram experiências práticas!'

Mey Ling: 'Creio que esta é uma das mais perigosas que já vimos(ela apontou para Hitsu)...Olha só! Está toda lambuzada!'

Aika(balançando a cabeça): 'Tsc, tsc, tsc....Onde vamos parar com essa evolução humana?!'

Mey Ling: 'Meu Deus! Por que abandonaste essa criatura?!!!'

Hitsu se debatia nos braços do namorado. Como ele ousava impedi-la de revidar àquelas agressões!?

Aika(apontando para o céu): 'Só Ele sabe quando vamos parar...'

Mey Ling: 'Não quando! Mas...SE vamos parar.' 

Aika: 'Se continuarmos assim, em poucos anos haverão milhões de oferecidas andando pela rua...'

Mey Ling: 'Ai ai ai,  que faremos?'

Li: 'Já chega!!!'

Shaoran olhou bem para os olhos vermelhos das duas na sua frente.

Li: 'Comportem-se!!'

Aika: 'Quem você acha que é para mandar em mim!?'

Li: 'Mey Ling! Controle sua amiga!'

Aika revidaria, mas Mey Ling interrompeu-a. Ela sabia quando Shaoran estava em seu limite, ela sabia que se aquilo passasse dali, as conseqüências seriam irreversíveis. Ele por sua vez, Arrastou as duas para um lugar e reservado, atrás da lanchonete, um pequeno beco.

Li: 'Qual o problema de vocês?!'

Sakura: 'Eu não vejo problema algum...Ela que tem problemas em se conter...Daqui a pouco ela não conseguirá mais se controlar e vai acabar se oferecendo para todo mundo na rua.'

Li: 'Sakura!'

Hitsu: 'Então você conhece ela!?'

Sakura: 'Conhece? Então você não contou nada de mim, né Shaoran?'

Hitsu: 'Shaoran...'

Li: 'Eu estou muito bravo com vocês duas!'

Hitsu: 'Para de bancar o nosso pai.'

Sakura: 'Querida...Shaoran sempre foi assim, desde pequeno.'

Hitsu: 'Então você é amiga de longa data?'

Sakura: 'Amiga sim...Namorada não.'

Hitsu: 'Na-na-namorada?!'

Sakura: 'Então Shaoran não falou nada de mim mesmo!!?'

Hitsu: 'Não...' 

Sakura: 'Bom...Vou deixá-lo explicar, tenho aula agora. Tchauzinho...'

Sakura saiu do beco sem ao menos querer ouvir resposta, ter deixado aquele suspense no ar havia sido muito gratificante! Só de lembrar a cara da Hitsu ela já ria...

Aika chegou em casa toda molhada por causa da chuva inesperada. De repente, no meio da ensolarada tarde cai aquela chuva forte. Os cabelos pingavam e a roupa pesava no corpo. Ela ainda estava surpresa com seu avanço. Fazia pouco tempo e já estava conseguindo voltar para a casa sozinha. O estupro de Zan havia traumatizado a garota, mas uma força dentro dela falava que ela não deveria desistir, não deveria se recolher; ela precisava reagir! De algum modo essa "voz que vinha de dentro" ajudou-a e muito. Alguns podiam chamá-la de intuição e outros de persistência, mas Aika chamava de força de vontade.

Aika: 'Que droga!'

Sim...A Aika falava consigo mesma, era um habito que tinha desde sempre. Mas dessa vez havia alguém escutando.

Kero: 'O que aconteceu?'

Aika: 'Você não tinha ido morar com o Touya?'

Kero: 'É...Mas acontece que hoje ele tá com companhia lá e até deixou eu ficar lá quietinho...Mas cá entre nós, não seria nada agradável.'

Aika: 'Companhia? Sei, sei...Que tipo de companhia...'

Kero: 'Ah...É só o amigo dele, o Yukito.'

Aika: 'O amigo...Claaaaro.'

Kero: 'Vou fingir que não ouvi...'

Aika: 'Tá, tá...Pelo menos eles têm alguém.'

Kero: 'Você não pode reclamar! Eu nunca vou ter alguém...'

Aika: 'É. Você não sente necessidades de vez em quando?'

Kero: 'Eu me satisfaço com o amor que minha mestre nos concede.'

Aika: 'NOS concede?'

Kero: 'Você ainda não conhece o Yue, né?'

Aika: 'Yue?'

Kero: 'É. O outro guardião.'

Aika: 'Outro!?'

Kero: 'É...Mas não se deixa levar pela aparência, ele é um metido arrogante!'

Aika: 'Se for bonito, tá bom...No resto dá para dar um jeito.'

Kero: 'Tanto faz...Vocês são todas loucas! Você nem conhece ele e já tá caindo aos pedaços por ele!'

Aika: 'Bom, Kero...eu adoraria conversar mais, mas eu tenho uma festa para ir e não quero ir gripada.'

Kero: 'Vai tomar um banho que eu te faço um café.'

O mini-leão voou até a cozinha enquanto Aika subia os degraus. Ela estava muito amiga do Kero. A princípio, a amizade não foi muito agradável...Mas depois de um tempinho de convivência ela se acostumou. E Kero também não sabia o que via nela, sabia que ela era especial, era diferente de Sakura e Mey Ling que não aturavam-no, Tomoyo sempre se mantia imparcial, não tinha o que criticar...Ele sabia que ela era sua última esperança contra Yue. Tinha que fazer a cabeça dela contra ele! Mas Kero ia maquinando seus planos maquiavélicos aos poucos, Aika só pensava no banho quentinho que tomaria em pouco tempo, como o fez. Mal chegou no seu quarto e de Sakura e já tirou a blusa e a saia molhada com o resto das roupas íntimas e colocou para secar no pé da cama, quando saísse do banho iria estende-las melhor. 

No andar debaixo, Kero esperava o café ser feito na cafeteira. Ele estava um tanto quanto impaciente, mas logo chagaram as outras três meninas. Porém elas não estavam ensopadas, Tomoyo, sempre precavida, havia levado um guarda-chuva à escola que se mostrou muito útil  no caminho de volta.

Sakura: 'E aí, Kerinho? Tudo bem com você!?'

Mey Ling: 'Ele voltou!?'

Kero: 'Que foi menina? Tá com medo de conviver com a minha poderosa presença aqui?'

Mey Ling: 'Não…Só não quero que estrague a minha felicidade nesta noite.'

Sakura: 'Kerinho fofinho!! O que você fez hoje...?'

Sakura estava alegre...e demais! Ela havia pegado Kero pelas bochechas(e ele têm muita!), rodopiado pela sala e se afundado no sofá. O que estava acontecendo com Sakura?

Kero: 'Sakura? Você bebeu? Eu tenho um irmão gêmeo no momento?'

Sakura: 'Nã nã ni na não...Não bebi nadinha!'

Tomoyo: 'Ela só está um pouco alegre com a conquista de hoje...'

Kero(voando para longe de Sakura): 'Conquista?'

Mey Ling: 'Kero…Você tinha que ver essa santa em ação! Foi hilário!'

Kero: 'Resolveu se comunicar, agora?'

Mey Ling: 'Tá bom…Sr. Mau-Humor, só estava puxando conversa, mas já que a sua inteligência é limitada, deixa para lá.'

Kero: 'Sakura? O que você fez hoje?'

Sakura: 'Eu!?'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura se mostrou uma ciumenta muito inconseqüente hoje!!'

Mey Ling: 'Ela só estava lutando pelo que quer...Afinal todos sabemos que o Shaoran é quem você quer, né Sakura?!!?'

Sakura: 'Eu quero!!'

Mey Ling: 'Olha eu vou subindo para me trocar, vocês que se divirtam com esse mau-humorado.'

Kero: 'Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu hoje pelo santo amor de Deus!!!!!!!???'

Sakura: 'Calma...que stress....'

Tomoyo: 'Nossa, que cheiro de café...'

Kero: 'Eu tava fazendo...'

Tomoyo: 'Vou pegar um pouco.'

Kero: 'Tá...Agora, Sakura...Me explica o que aconteceu hoje.'

Sakura: 'Eu simplesmente fiz a Hitsu terminar com ele...'

Tomoyo(da cozinha): 'Você fez o quê!?!'

Sakura: 'É...Ela terminou com ele!'

Kero: 'Quem é Hitsu?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu não sabia dessa parte.'

No mesmo instante surge a cabeça de uma garota no vão entre o último e o penúltimo degrau da escada.

Mey Ling: 'Aquela piranha terminou com ele?!?!!?'

Sakura: 'Sim sim sim....'

Kero: 'Como é que é!? Quem é Hitsu!?'

Tomoyo(entrando na sala): 'Conta tudo a-go-ra!'

Sakura: 'Eu insinuei que eu era namorada dele e ela ficou boquiaberta!'

Uma voz vindo do andar de cima disse muito surpresa:

Aika: 'Ela acreditou?'

Tomoyo: 'Não sabia que estava aí em cima Aika...'

Kero: 'Ela chegou ensopada...foi para o chuveiro e esse café é para ela.'

Sakura: 'Enfim...voltando ao assunto...Eu acho que ela terminou com ele, né? Eu insinuei que era namorada dele e depois deixei que ele se explicasse, o que acho que não deu muito certo...né?'

Kero: 'Eu desisto...vocês são muito confusas!'

Kero voou para o escritório no andar de cima e entrou no seu ex-dormitório.

Tomoyo: 'Tomara que tenha dado certo.'

Sakura: 'Deu certo! Tem que ter dado certo!'

Mey Ling: 'Vamos torcer!'

Sakura: 'Bom...melhor eu ir me arrumando porque tenho que dar continuidade ao meu plano de conquista.'

Tomoyo: 'Ai ai ai...'

Sakura subiu e começou a se arrumar, assim como Aika e Mey Ling...Tomoyo não iria se empetecar toda dessa vez, não queria conhecer ninguém dessa vez...muito menos um demônio!.

A Lua era minguante. Os olhos âmbar de Touya miravam-na por entre a oscilação da cortina semi-transparente ao dançar com o vento devido à janela aberta. Yukito estava atrasado. Touya, estatelado no sofá de sua casa, que havia comprado após muitos(MUITOS!) bicos, brincava com o dedo no seu tecido macio. 

A casa não era grande, era um pequeno apartamento, na realidade, mas para ele isso não fazia diferença. O que ele queria era Yukito do seu lado, dia e noite. Os avós do íntimo Yuki estavam em Tomoeda e Yukito não queria os deixar sozinhos, estavam com uma saúde fraca. Yukito não sabia ao certo, mas sempre agradeceu ter sido criado neste mundo, ter o privilégio de conhecer pessoas tão maravilhosas como Touya, Sakura, seus avós, etc...Havia criado laços com eles. Yukito possuía tamanha afeição por  seus avós que mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma mentira, não se permitia deixar de viver aquilo. Queria cuidar deles.

Touya estava sendo um pouco egoísta em querer que Yukito deixasse seus avós e viesse morar com ele, mas ele não tinha Yukito só como um amigo, isto estava claro desde sempre. Por mais doloroso que fosse, Touya acabava cedendo ao charme generoso e carinhoso de Yukito. Mas dessa vez, ele estava mais de mia hora atrasado. Teriam menos tempo juntos. Touya estava impaciente. Mas mais uma vez, o destino não falhou. Interrompeu a decepção de Touya com um simples ding-dong.

Touya alcançou a porta num pulo, tamanha era sua ansiedade. Mas, por prudência, parou a tempo de não bater nela com tudo. Ajeitou a blusa verde de manga comprida e arrumou o cabelo antes de abrir a porta. Viu o que queria. Yukito estava parado na frente da porta com seu tradicional agasalho amarrado em volta do pescoço.

Yukito: 'Desculpe pela demora...'

Touya: 'Yuki...'

Touya abriu um pequeno sorriso muito rápido.

Touya: 'Cala a boca e entra logo.'

Paisagem noturna. Nojenta, para falar a verdade. Pelo menos nessa parte da cidade. Tomoeda contrastava bem com a Lua brilhante e a grama molhada, não só de água como de todas as outras necessidades dos jovens bêbados que entravam e saíam da grande casa que era a fraternidade Monca. Uma fraternidade de garotos filhinhos de papai, ricos e esnobes. 

Mesmo sabendo disso tudo, todos na faculdade iam nessas festas. É claro que com a exceção do nerds e algumas garotas _me-against-the-world_. Por azar, Shaoran estava em uma fraternidade bem mesclada. Ele havia entrado bem de última hora em uma das únicas que havia vagas sobrando, essa parecia ser a melhor, a fraternidade Aazan. Ele dividia o quarto com um garoto muito simpático e que não perdia tempo com as mulheres, Arima Zacka, mas como Shaoran dizia, ele só estava aproveitando a juventude. A cada sete noites da semana, em pelo menos duas, Shaoran dormia no quarto vizinho, ou no corredor, ou no sofá da sala, mas ele não era o único, às vezes havia mais de uma companhia durante a noite fora dos quartos. Eles reclamavam e zicavam os companheiros que os haviam deixado de fora, mas no fundo, estavam com inveja. Shaoran não podia se queixar, se não fosse Hitsu, outra cairia em cima dele, mulher era o que não faltava para Shaoran.

Mas voltemos à festa! Todos estavam lá...Tomoyo com seu jeito de santa e com uma roupa bem básica, camiseta sem decote e jeans. Mey Ling se empetecou um pouco mais e vestia um vestido vermelho, o que lhe caia muito bem! Não só a deixava mais notável, mas como também realçava sua beleza chinesa ainda escondendo as curvas, deixando um enigma no ar. Aika estava mais recolhida e também não buscava por companhia, estava com Nirro bem "perto" dela. Sakura havia exagerado um pouco. Estava com uma blusinha verde e uma saia curta um tanto quanto apertada, o cabelo estava preso num meio-rabo e os olhos marcados com lápis preto. Ela estava um pouco dark, mas era o que queria. Todos notavam que aquilo a deixava mais atraente, mais selvagem. Qualquer mínima diferença do jeito de santa que ela tinha, era uma reparável diferença.

Nirro e Aika estavam recolhidos num canto escondido, onde ficavam confortáveis. Mey Ling dançava e atraía os homens, a beleza lhe rendia muita popularidade na faculdade, mas ela ainda era uma pessoa normal. Não fazia nada vulgar, só o decote que estava um pouco ousado. Tomoyo se recolhia num degrau da escada acarpetada e bebia água, comemorando sua felicidade, só de ver as amigas se divertindo ela era feliz. É claro que às vezes sentia vontade de enlouquecer, mas no momento, não havia necessidade.

Sakura é um caso sério. Ela ia caminhando pela festa, não poupando movimentos sedutores. Ia andando como se fosse indomável. Como se soubesse o que queria e estaria disposta a lutar por aquilo. Procurou no gramado nos fundos da casa, não teve coragem de subir as escadas e abrir quarto por quarto para ver se Shaoran estava lá.  Tentou acha-lo na cozinha e o cheiro de vômito a afastou dos banheiros. Só restava as salas e a pista. Procurou nos sofás até onde a luz lhe permitia e tentou achá-lo escondido nos cantos, recebeu inúmeras broncas de casais que estavam ficando...Só restava a pista improvisada no meio de uma das salas. Ela quase não foi procurar ao lembrar que Shaoran nunca curtiu dançar, mas aonde mais ele poderia estar!? Lá foi ela, decidida e confiante. Entrou no meio do mundaréu de gente que estava aglomerado ali. Foi esbarrando num e se desentalando de outros que chegou ao que não queria ver.

Shaoran estava de costas. Ela o reconheceu pelo cabelo rebelde inconfundível. A camisa preta lhe caía bem, ainda mais combinada com um jeans gastado. Ela se aproximou e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo dançar tão descontraidamente. Foi chegando mais e mais perto. Ainda faltavam uns 3 ou 4 metros para o encontro, o qual acabou não acontecendo. Shaoran virou-se e então Hitsu apareceu em sua frente. Ela dançava tão vulgarmente que Sakura se conteve para na falar um palavrão ali no meio. Sakura não se concentrava na roupa que ela usava, mas podia dizer que era vulgar. Eu tenho que concordar! A blusa prateada revelava os ombros e o umbigo, por pouco não era um top. A mini-saia era mais vulgar do que...(Por favor leitor(a), ignore esses meus surtos, mas como muitos de vocês, eu também odeio a Hitsu, mas fazê o que se a imaginação pulsa, né?).

Sakura fechou o sorriso, transformando-o em uma boca triste. O olhar desamparado e acompanhado de lacrimejo surgiu em seu rosto. Sua força acabou.  Ela não sabia o que faria! Estava certa de que a cena de tarde acabaria por afastar os dois, mas nada disso ocorreu, eles pareciam ainda mais próximos, também fisicamente. Não só Hitsu era vulgar mas como seus movimentos e coreografia. Sakura estava pronta para cair desmaiada no chão tamanha era sua dor. Ela mal respirava. O som se acabou, as vozes se apagaram tudo que Sakura ouvia era sua respiração. Sua mente parou, seus movimentos congelaram.

Shaoran lhe olhou de relance. É claro que ele sabia há muito tempo que Sakura estava ali, sentia sua presença. Mas ele estava fazendo teatro. Seu olhar petrificou no de Sakura, paralisando todo aquele sentimento e destruindo a sensação de vitória que há pouco havia surgido na garota. Ele lhe olhou e deu um sorriso malicioso. Hitsu também entendeu a mensagem e fez um movimento ainda mais ousado. Encoxou Shaoran e desceu ao chão voltando rapidamente. Shaoran pegou Hitsu e lhe tascou um beijo caloroso. Os movimentos, tanto da dança quanto do beijo eram rápidos e ao mesmo tempo lentos. Shaoran abriu os olhos e olhou para Sakura, percebeu que ela estava desamparada. Mas continuou beijando Hitsu.

Sakura cairia. Cairia no chão: desmaiada, desfalecida, desacordada. A falta de ar lhe comprimia os pulmões, a dor no coração diminuía sua pressão e o desespero lhe consumia a alma. Por que Shaoran fazia isso? Por que queria destruí-la? Já não lhe importava como eles ainda estavam juntos, importava que estavam! Sakura fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas caírem. Por um instante ela apagou, mas logo voltou a realidade, ainda em pé ainda vendo o beijo. Era como se estivesse bêbada: com a sensação física da hora que você bebe mas com a sensação interna da ressaca. Por mais um momento ou talvez para sempre iria fechar os olhos e cair, mas não. Não caiu. Não foi por alguma magia ou por algum qualquer efeito sobre natural que não caiu. Foi apenas um apoio que lhe serviu para que não caísse, tanto física como simbolicamente. Foi amizade.

Uma mão lhe tocou o ombro e aquela sensação de calor humano próximo foi muito aconchegante.

Tomoyo: 'Não chora, sua maquiagem vai borrar.'

Sakura não falava nada, só olhava, sem piscar, o que acontecia em sua frente.

Tomoyo: 'Você quer ele. Vá atrás dele.'

Doía-lhe o peito dizer aquilo, mas Tomoyo queria sua "amiga" feliz, sua querida prima.

Sakura que parecia mal formular aquela informação, prestava atenção em cada sílaba de Tomoyo. Sabia o que deveria fazer, era o que bastava. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, limpou as lágrimas e então os abriu.

Sakura: 'Esse lápis não borra.'

Sakura caminhou em direção de Shaoran, dessa vez decidida e muito determinada! Mal chegou perto do casal,., que ainda se beijava, e cutucou Hitsu.

Sakura(com muita calma): 'Com licença.'

Hitsu interrompeu o beijo e olhou para Sakura com uma cara muito interrogativa, mas ainda cínica.

Hitsu: 'Cai fora, vadia.'

Hitsu retomou seu beijo com Shaoran, mas Sakura tornou a cutucá-la.

Sakura: 'Eu pedi licença!'

Hitsu: 'Já disse para cair fora, vadia!'

Sakura: 'Licença, piranha!'

Sakura estourou! 

Pegou Hitsu e com um só braço a empurrou para o lado fazendo-a cambalear. Sakura olhou bem nos olhos âmbar e assustados de Shaoran, fixou suas duas esmeraldas neles e então se aproximou. Colocou seu rosto tão próximo do dele que sentir as respirações era pouco.

Sakura: 'Eu...'

Sakura não conseguia falar. Simplesmente encostou seus lábios nos de Shaoran e toda aquela sensação que há muito tempo queria ser sentida foi finalmente alcançada. Os quentes lábios de Shaoran completavam os doces e macios de Sakura. O mel que havia nos lábios dela era tão doce que acompanhava proporcionalmente a maciez e quentura do beijo que Shaoran jamais queria parar. Ele enlaçou a cintura de Sakura com as mãos e Sakura abraçou o pescoço do rapaz com movimentos automáticos. O beijo era perfeito, o momento era perfeito, _tudo era perfeito_!

**Continua...**

**Nota do autor: **Ai ai ai...antes de vocês me xingarem por atrasar um pouco só o dia de postar o capítulo quero que saibam que era semana de feriado....e eu mereço descansar, não mereço? Enfim...Hehehe...esse capítulo ficou engraçado...eu acho. Mas que deu trabalho para fazer deu...Fui buscar inspiração em tanto lugar que depois de um tempo nem precisava mais...

Bom...só quero falar mais algumas coisas. 

Em primeiro lugar, LEIAM **FEITICEIROS III** POR QUE É MUITO BOM!!! (Kath Klein ROX!)

Em segundo, obrigado por todos os e-mails, reviews e comentários que vocês tem postado...eles são tão estimulantes!

Em terceiro, eu não sei porque, mas talvez visto que Sakura é considerado um anime/manga shoujo, acreditam que existem (e é verdade) mais garotas que escrevem fanfics do que garotos...bom, Sou um garoto e vou deixar em claro. Hehehe....

Muitos beijos e quero reviews, e-mails e comentários...Magia Natural é feito por vocês. Sugestões, críticas, reviews muitos extensos....etc...É só mandar por e-mail, OK?

BEIJOS

Rogan Peve pe_ve@hotmail.com


	8. Quem dera fosse mentira

►**Capítulo 8: Quem dera fosse mentira...**

(recomendo lerem os últimos parágrafos do capítulo anterior (7 – A competição do amor) para melhor compreensão deste)

"Música? Que música?"

"Onde?"

"O que?!"

"Que sensação gostosa é essa?"

"Shaoran...É você?"

"Vadia!"

"Não."

"Shaoran...Shaoran...Onde você foi?"

"Nãããããããão! Volte!"

"Não vou mais ficar longe de você."

"Que bom! Querido Shaoran."

Sakura despertou. Na verdade, nunca dormiu, mas entrou em um transe intenso. O beijo de Shaoran lhe tomou conta. Do seu corpo, alma e coração! Mas ela despertou, suando frio. Por azar o fez da pior maneira, despertou com os gritos histéricos e insistentes de Hitsu.

Hitsu: 'Vadia!! Ele é o meu namorado!!'

Sakura: 'Querida...Não mais!'

Hitsu: 'Sai daí!'

Li: 'Hitsu, sei que você é uma pessoa adorável (homem mente por tudo, né?), mas...'

Sakura: 'Adorável?'

Li(com sua cabeça voltada para Sakura): 'Sakura! Bem...Voltando. Hitsu, eu acho que devemos terminar.'

Hitsu: 'Por que?'

Li: 'Eu só acho que não temos muito em comum...'

Hitsu: 'Não?'

Li: 'Hitsu, eu --'

Hitsu(o cortando): 'E a nossa compatibilidade amorosa? Nosso espírito selvagem?'

Li(falando um pouco alto(mais do que o normal, porque já estavam falando alto devido à música)): 'Devemos terminar! Não sinto mais nada!!'

Hitsu: 'Por que é tão grosso!?'

Sakura: 'Querida, cá entre nós, grosso com você é impossível de não ser. Você é insistente, ele não te quer, ainda não deu para entender!?'

Hitsu(segurando o choro): 'Com licença.'

Hitsu saiu correndo e se perdeu na multidão.

Sakura: 'Que bom que essa...'

Li: 'Sakura...'

Sakura: 'Me desculpe, mas não entendo como conseguiu namorar uma dessas!'

Li: 'Você acha que é fácil ser rejeitado e depois ficar sozinho. A carência pesa, e além do mais foi ela quem me procurou.'

Sakura(enlaçando o pescoço de Shaoran): 'Não importa, agora que estou com você...Nada mais importa.'

Shaoran: 'Penso o mesmo.'

Shaoran se inclinou e voltou a beijar sua, agora, namorada.

Na parede do corredor do andar superior um casal também se beijava, e já estavam quase passando do beijo.

Aika: 'Nirro, calma. Vai devagar.'

Nirro: 'O que foi?'

Aika: 'Eu não estou preparada.'

Nirro: 'Por que? Não dói nada.'

Aika: 'Nirro...Por favor. Eu não quero.'

Nirro: 'Eu sei que você teve uma...péssima experiência, mas isso não significa que todas serão assim.'

Aika: 'Eu não quero, entenda. Por favor.'

Nirro: 'Está bem. Eu só quero que você goste de mim o quanto eu gosto de você. Demonstro meu amor de várias maneiras, e acredito que estou pronto para demonstrá-lo desta também. Mas se você não está, eu entendo.'

Aika: 'Eu nunca disse que não gostava de você. Eu gosto! Muito! Estaria pronta, acredite! Só que tem esse problema traumatizante!'

Nirro: 'Está tudo bem.'

Aika: 'Que bom.'

Aika se inclinou para beijar Nirro mas ele desviou do beijo.

Nirro: 'Vou pegar alguma coisa para beber.'

Aika: 'Nirro!'

Ele desceu as escadas e foi passear pela festa. Aika sabia que ele tinha ficado chateado, mas ela não tinha culpa! Ele teria que aceitar.

Aika: 'Que droga!'

Aika escorregou pela parede e afundou sua cabeça nos braços cruzados em cima dos joelhos.

Voz: 'Por que está triste?'

Aika levantou a cabeça para ver quem falava com ela e teve uma surpresa.

Aika(se levantando): 'Lo-lo-loder?'

Loder: 'Eu mesmo, por que?'

Aika: 'Co-co-mo? Você morreu!'

Loder sabia disso. Ele aparentou falar mas a voz que saiu de sua boca não ecoava pelo salão, pelo contrário! Só era ouvida na cabeça de Aika. Além de só Aika a escutar, era uma voz que não combinava com seu corpo, uma voz áspera, peçonhenta...

Loder: 'O dia chega rápido. Carit não descansará. Os mortos andarão livremente e os vivos levaram as chagas da escravização. Você e seus amigos levaram o castigo! Desista, bruxa. O fim não tarda, só é adiado.'

Aika perdeu a respiração com o susto levado ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Fechou os olhos e tentou tirar aquela imagem da sua mente, mas tudo piorava, ela imaginava coisas ainda piores. Quando abriu seu olho Loder havia desaparecido. Ela não pensou duas vezes, correu para o andar de baixo a procura de Sakura.

Assim como os olhos de Yukito que estava envolvido nos braços de Touya, os brilhantes e violetas olhos de Tomoyo também fitavam a Lua. Ela, Tomoyo, estava numa sacada de madeira. Essa sacada dava para uma piscina, mas era o lugar mais afastado e quieto da festa inteira. Ela sempre ficava sozinha nas festas, desde quando Sakura começou a se interessar por garotos. Na verdade, Sakura sempre se interessou, mas nunca se permitiu beijá-los, amava Shaoran, durante os anos de distância ela não se envolveu com ninguém, seu primeiro beijo foi com Li. 

Mas desta vez Tomoyo sentiu uma coisa diferente. Sentiu que o amor que tinha por Sakura nunca se realizaria, ela sabia disso. Percebeu que ficaria sozinha em todas as futuras festas. Mas então, se lembrou que não precisava tornar seu amor por Sakura, físico, bastava vê-la feliz, compreendida, amada. Mey Ling chegou e parou do seu lado, sentindo o vento da fraca brisa e olhando para o céu estrelado.

Mey Ling: 'Sozinha?'

Tomoyo: 'Sempre.'

Mey Ling: 'Sei o que quer dizer. Sabe... eu seduzo, conquisto e cativo todos os garotos dessas festas, mas nenhum se aproxima de mim. Ninguém fica perto. Eu não deixo, não me interesso. Estou sempre acompanhada, mas ao mesmo tempo... simplesmente sozinha.'

Tomoyo: 'Amizade é muita coisa, mas nessas horas, não significa nada.'

Mey Ling: 'E tenhamos dito.'

Tomoyo desviou seu olhar para o gramado a sua frente. Hitsu estava agachada, com a cabeça afundada nos braços cruzados sobre os joelhos. Mey Ling seguiu seu olhar e também viu a "vadia" chorando no meio do gramado.

Mey Ling: 'É a Hitsu, né?'

Tomoyo assentiu com a cabeça.

Mey Ling: 'Bem que mereceu.'

Tomoyo ficou quieta. É claro que não concordava com a atitude de Hitsu com Shaoran, mas Sakura tinha passado dos limites. Tomoyo só compreendia as amigas pois conseguia entender os motivos, mesmo não aprovando.

Mey Ling: 'Ei! Aquele ali é o Nirro!'

Tomoyo: 'É mesmo. Cadê a Aika? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com eles?'

Dankko estava se aproximando de Hitsu, eles pareciam estar mantendo um diálogo. De longe era impossível ouvir o que eles falavam, mas Hitsu e Dankko procuravam conversar em poucas palavras sobre as decepções que tiveram ao longo da noite.

Mey Ling: 'O que será que tá havendo!?'

Tomoyo: 'Não sei.'

Mey Ling mordeu o lábio. A curiosidade lhe corroia por dentro. Desde criança era assim. Não se satisfazia só tendo um pedaço da informação, ou era tudo ou era nada!

Mey Ling: 'Vamos lá agora!'

Tomoyo: 'Mey Ling!'

Mey Ling: 'Que foi?'

Tomoyo: 'Não tem cabimento!'

Mey Ling já começou a descer as escadas que levavam ao gramado.

Mey Ling: 'Vamos logo, Daidouji.'

Tomoyo: 'Mey Ling não vamos a lugar algum! Fique aqui!'

Mey Ling pareceu não escutar Tomoyo.

Sakura e Shaoran dançavam tão perfeitamente no meio da pista improvisada que dava dó ter que interromper. Mas Aika não tinha escolha. Loder havia aparecido para ela, mas ele havia morrido. Não tinha nexo algum! E as palavras que ele falou, o que foi aquilo? Ele dissera que os mortos andariam livremente e que o fim não tarda, só é adiado. Ainda por cima, tinha chamado-a de bruxa! As palavras e frases se repetiam na cabeça de Aika como se fosse o refrão daquela música irritante que não sai da sua cabeça.

Aika(para si própria): 'Vamos lá!'

A garota se dirigiu ao casal que dançava. Sakura estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Shaoran, ambos de olhos fechados, só curtindo o momento. Aika se mataria por estragar aquele momento.

Aika: 'Sakura. Preciso falar com você, urgente!'

Sakura despertou da situação encantadora.

Sakura: 'Aika...Eu to um pouco ocupada, a Tomoyo ou a Mey Ling não podem falar com você?'

Aika: 'Na verdade, seria bom que vocês dois me ouvissem.'

Sakura: 'Que foi? Agora tô ficando preocupada.'

Shaoran e Sakura aguçaram sua atenção, Aika parecia que iria falar algo muito sério.

Aika: 'Eu vi o Loder.'

Sakura: 'O que?'

Li: 'Como? Eu o matei!'

Sakura: 'Eu também o matei!'

Li e Sakura se perguntaram por um momento como aquilo era possível, matar um demônio duas vezes? Mas com um pequeno esclarecimento de fatos, eles se entenderam.

Aika: 'Enfim. Ele me disse que o fim não tarda, só é adiado.  Também disse que os mortos andariam livremente, que eu e meus amigos iriam levar o castigo. O fim está próximo e alguma coisa sobre um tal de Carit.'

Sakura: 'Carit?'

Aika: 'É. Você o conhece?'

Sakura: 'Sim! Ele apareceu para mim na floresta, quando invoquei minha mãe. Ele estava tentando me corromper, ele me dava aquele sentimento de que não deveria acabar com Shaoran. Mas isso já acabou.'

Li: 'Espere aí, Aika. Ele falou que vocês e seus amigos iriam levar o castigo?'

Aika: 'Sim.'

Li: 'Onde estão todos? Eles correm Perigo!'

Aika: 'Eu não sei. Demorou muito para eu achar vocês dois.'

Shaoran: 'Vamos procurá-los! Sakura procura lá em cima, eu procurarei fora da casa e você aqui no andar térreo. Certo, Aika?'

Aika: 'Tá certo!'

Eles se separaram, Sakura subiu até o andar de cima segurando a chave em sue pescoço caso precisasse usá-la, Shaoran apertava as duas esferas negras dentro do bolso, Aika, ainda não tendo sua magia concreta, apenas seguia seu instinto, que não tardaria para se revelar.

Não demorou muito e Sakura chegou no corredor que dava para as portas de todos os quartos da casa. Sabia que ao abrir as portas encontraria vários casais se amassando nas camas, senão mais! Mas tinha que fazê-lo. Sabia o que deveria fazer!! Sakura entrou num dos banheiros do andar superior e trancou a porta.

Sakura: 'Chave que guarda--'

Ela foi literalmente interrompida por um jovem bêbado que vomitava no vaso sanitário.

Bêbado: 'Oi gatinha.'

Com muita dificuldade ela pronunciou aquelas palavras.

Sakura: 'Quantos dedos estão levantados na minha mão?'

Sakura havia levantado apenas três.

Bêbado: 'Seis!'

Sakura: 'Tá bom, então.'

A garota vendo que não havia perigo invocar o báculo ali na frente do bêbado, começou a fazê-lo.

Sakura: 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se!!'

A chave que servia de pingente no colar que Sakura carregava, como todos vocês devem saber, transformou-se no magnífico báculo rosado com a estrela alada em uma das pontas.

Sakura: 'Pequeno!!!!'

Sakura foi encolhendo aos poucos, como se tivesse tomado aquela poção de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Não demorou e ela já tinha menos de cinco centímetros.

Ela conseguiu passar facilmente pelo vão da porta do banheiro e se dirigiu à primeira porta de um quarto. Entrou também pelo vão debaixo da porta e confirmou sua teoria. Jovens meninos são tarados e loucos por um quarto e cerveja. (desculpem, mas eu não!)

Sakura(para a garota em cima da cama): 'Acorda menina!! Ele não te ama coisa nenhuma!!! Ele só quer te levar para cama! E já conseguiu!!!'

A voz diminuída de Sakura conseguiu misteriosamente atingir os tímpanos da garota que se despia na cama.

Garota: 'Você ouviu alguma coisa, Dankko?'

Dankko: 'Não, não ouvi nada.'

Sakura: 'Peraí! Dankko!?!?!'

Sakura tinha que ter certeza! Se Aika estava lá embaixo, como Dankko estaria ficando com uma outra garota?! Sakura agarrou a barra de uma das cobertas da cama e escalou-a até chegar no colchão. Com a pouca iluminação viu um homem, Dankko, avançando na menina! Ele beijava o pescoço dela como se estivesse necessitado! Sakura se irritou tanto! Ele era tão gentil e cuidadoso que deixava Aika diferente! Tirava aquele espírito maldoso dela, deixava-a mais humana, de um jeito estranho. Sakura amava Aika de qualquer jeito, mas não permitiria que ela sofresse mais!! Ela avançou em Dankko. Essa cena era cômica! Uma garotinha de menos de cinco centímetros tentando lutar com um rapaz de um metro e oitenta! Foi nesse exato momento que Sakura se tocou que precisava achar seus amigos, por isso limitou-se a apenas cutucar Dankko com força! Enfiou a ponta do báculo no braço do garoto!

Dankko: 'Ai! Por que me beliscou!?'

Garota: 'Eu não te belisquei!'

Dankko: 'Tanto faz!'

Dankko voltou a beijar a garota enquanto Sakura se dirigia ao pequeno terraço do quarto. Chegou á e já foi recolhendo a carta, aproveitou que a janela tinha cortinas impedindo Dankko de ver o outro lado. Após voltar ao seu tamanho, Sakura pulou de uma sacada para a outra, já que a distância era pouca, nem precisaria da carta Salto. Foi pulando e pulando até que chegou na sacada que ficava nos fundos da casa. Na sacada debaixo ela viu Tomoyo tentando controlar Mey Ling. Mais à frente ela viu Hitsu conversando com... Dankko!

Sakura: 'Como assim?! Ele tava lá.'

Sakura voltou à primeira sacada , a do Dankko. Nesse exato momento Shaoran chegava no gramado dos fundos, se encontrando com Mey Ling e Tomoyo. Sakura entrou no quarto e acendeu a luz com tudo.

Dankko: 'Ei! Que que é isso!?!'

Garota: 'Num deu para ver que estamos ocupados!?'

Sakura ficou feliz por ver que não era Nirro Dankko, mas sim seu irmão, veterano da faculdade.

Sakura: 'Me desculpem.'

Sakura saiu do quarto e foi se encontrar com seus amigos lá embaixo.

Tomoyo: 'Mey Ling!!!'

Mey Ling: 'Vamos logo Daidouji!!'

Tomoyo: 'Shaoran! Controle sua prima!'

Li: 'Mey Ling! Volte já aqui!'

Mey Ling: 'Vamos logo!'

Mey Ling desatou a correr pelo gramado. Shaoran alcançou a prima, mas ela revidou!

Mey Ling: 'Me solta, Shaoran!'

Toda essa gritaria chamou a atenção de Hitsu e Dankko.

Hitsu (limpando as lágrimas): 'O que está havendo?'

Li: 'Não é nada!'

Hitsu: 'Então não basta me humilhar em público, também tem que esfregar na minha cara que não sou mais sua!?'

Li: 'Não é nada disso, Hitsu!'

Li voltou seus olhos para Mey Ling.

Li: 'Vamos voltar agora!'

Mey Ling: 'Não, não vamos!!'

Li: 'Vamos sim! Agora!! Por que você não me--'

Shaoran foi cortado! Não só verbalmente. Um raio negro literalmente atravessou seu corpo, na altura do abdômen.

Mey Ling: 'Shaoran?'

O rapaz caiu de joelhos no chão. Não estava conseguindo falar, não conseguia fazer nada! Apenas caiu, primeiro de joelhos, depois cedeu o corpo inteiro. Havia um buraco na camisa de Li. O raio negro não havia o machucado, era um tipo de machucado virtual. Ele se contorcia. Era como chamas que o queimavam, mas sem queimar fisicamente, só lhe davam esta sensação. Era doloroso!

Mey Ling estava atordoada! Tomoyo a alcançou. 

Mey Ling (com os olhos lacrimejados): 'Shaoran!?'

Hitsu se aproximou do corpo deitado de bruços na grama. Pegou Shaoran nos braços e colocou sua cabeça no seu colo.

Hitsu: 'Eu não vou te abandonar.'

Mey Ling estava tão atordoada que não teve forças para tirar Hitsu de perto de Li. Ela simplesmente se abaixou e ficou perto dele.

Shaoran estava com os olhos abertos, estava vivo! Mas machucado invisivelmente, se morresse, morreria de dor!

Hitsu: 'Já vai passar, meu amor.'

Hitsu se aproximou de Shaoran e colou seus lábios nos dele. Estaria ali para dar força dia e noite. Queria estar do lado de Shaoran, sempre! De algum modo, Li não tinha sido só mais um para a popular, esnobe e superficial Hitsu.

Foi nesse exato instante que Sakura e Aika apareceram na porta dos fundos. Viam a cena como se tivessem sido atingidas por facas! Dankko parado em pé e assustado, Mey Ling apoiada de joelhos na grama e Tomoyo do seu lado, ainda mais atordoada. Shaoran deitado no colo de Hitsu e ela o beijando docemente. Sakura sentiu um fogo lhe invadir, ela não acreditava que Shaoran tivesse feito aquilo. Tudo que ela via só fazia com que ela acreditasse mais e mais que os homens são uns canalhas. Todos os beijos, todas as carícias e palavras que ele havia lhe dito tinham sido mentiras!! Ela não acreditava que aquilo tinha sido verdade para ela! Por que não fora uma mentira? Por que sentiu aquilo? Quem dera fosse mentira! Sakura não estava mais ligando para nada, só queria segurar o choro o tempo que precisasse, não permitiria derramar mais uma mísera lágrima por Shaoran ou qualquer outro homem! Ela não se importava com nada, os braços fraquejavam, assim como os joelhos, ela ameaçava cair. Mas se recompôs, não se humilhou. Tudo que Sakura pôde fazer foi voltar para dentro da casa e fugir! A última esperança de derrotar o demônio (que ainda não havia sido percebido) estava indo embora.

Aika: 'Onde vai, Sakura?!'

Tomoyo olhou ao lado de Dankko e viu uma pequena esfera negra pairando no ar. A fumaça negra em sua volta oscilava com o vento.

Tomoyo (levando a mão à boca): 'Quem irá nos defender?!'

Aika: 'Sakura fugiu!'

Mey Ling piscou os olhos e limpou as lágrimas. Ela olhou com aqueles dois olhos vermelhos para Hitsu e disse:

Mey Ling: 'Confio em você para deixá-lo vivendo. Leve-o para o Hospital Karotu Missun.'

Mey Ling desviou os olhos para Dankko.

Mey Ling: 'Dankko! Ajude-a!' 

Dankko pegou Shaoran nos braços e com Hitsu do seu lado seguiu para dentro da festa se dirigindo a um hospital.

Tomoyo: 'Ainda bem que eles não viram o demônio.'

Mey Ling: 'Mas ainda temos que derrotá-lo!'

Aika: 'Como?'

Tomoyo: 'Com o que temos!'

Mey Ling: 'Certo!'

Foi justo agora que o demônio esfumaçado começou a rodear as três garotas, encurralando-as! Tomoyo, Mey Ling e Aika ficaram com suas costas grudadas e observando o vulto negro lhes rodear. Não demorou muito e ele veio atacar Mey Ling.

Mey Ling: 'Abaixem-se!'

As três se abaixaram deixando o vulto atingir o vento.

Aika: 'Vamos nos espalhar!'

Aika começou a correr. O gramado era limitado por uma cerca branca, mas o espaço daria para o gasto! O vulto perseguia justamente a ruiva.

Mey Ling: 'Venha para cá! Aika!'

Aika se dirigiu na direção de Mey Ling e começou a correr mais velozmente. Mey Ling estava em cima da sacada em que há pouco tempo estavam ela e Tomoyo. Aika corria e corria. Finalmente alcançou Mey Ling!

Mey Ling: 'Abaixe-se!'

Aika fez como Mey Ling mandou e abaixou-se! A chinesa deu um salto no ar e numa fração de segundo girou sua perna dando um belo de um chute na esfera esfumaçada! Foi inútil. O chute de Mey Ling apenas atravessou o vulto, não havia nada concreto ali no meio.

Aika: 'O que faremos!?'

Mey Ling: 'Comece a correr!!!'

Enquanto o vulto perseguia as duas pelo gramado, Tomoyo bolava um plano. 

"No que é que eu sou boa?"

"O que posso fazer?!"

A resposta atingiu a mente de Tomoyo como uma gota de chuva atingi o chão, certeira e rapidamente.

Tomoyo: 'Vou cantar!'

Tomoyo abriu a boca para cantar e numa rapidez tremenda, ela emitiu um tom tão agudo que doía os tímpanos! Tanto o vulto como as garotas pararam. Elas tamparam os ouvidos, o som era insuportável!! 

O vulto não suportava o canto estridente de Tomoyo. Não conseguia suportar seu poder, não conseguia controlá-lo! Não demorou muito e a fumaça negra tomou uma forma concreta, não tinha mais controle sobre seu poder. A esfera negra posou no topo de toda a fumaça que ia, aos poucos, se tornando opaca. De repente a esfera explodiu. Tomoyo cessou a cantoria e as garotas tamparam os olhos. Quando tornaram a abri-los, a criatura se demonstrou lenta e monstruosa.  Era uma espécie orangotango de tão grande! Parecia um hipopótamo!! Havia uma grande massa corporal coberta com um manto negro, a cabeça era uma saliência no topo de toda essa coisa! A esfera negra estava na testa da criatura. Ela era tão grande que, nem juntando as três garotas, conseguia-se completar a altura.

Aika: 'Ai!! Que coisa feia é essa?!'

Tomoyo: 'Não tenho a mínima idéia!'

Mey Ling: 'Nem como iremos derrotá-la.'

Aika: 'Ai ai ai...ela tá se mexendo!!'

E estava! Devido ao peso, a criatura era lenta, porém muito forte. A sua forma compacta (a do vulto) era ágil e habilidosa mas com pouca resistência. A criatura caminhou vagarosamente na direção delas, que estavam encolhidas tentando se esconder na Aika que estava no meio.

Tomoyo: 'Tá bom, tá bom... nada de pânico.'

Elas mordiam os lábios de medo. Podiam fugir e com muita rapidez, mas não podiam deixar um brutamontes enorme destruir a vida de estudantes.

Tomoyo: 'Nada de pânico... nada de pânico... nada de pânico. Respirando... Expirando.'

Mey Ling: 'Cala a boca!'

Aika: 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Ele vai comer a gente!!!!'

Tomoyo: 'Eu falei nada de pânico!!!!'

Aika: 'Desculpe se eu sou uma pessoa realista!!!'

Mey Ling: 'Vamos calar a boca?!'

Aika: 'Se a gente sobreviver eu juro que vou processar o inferno por danos psicológicos e emocionais!'

Tomoyo: 'A gente tem que pensar rápido! Ele vai nos alcançar em menos de 10 segundos!!'

Aika: 'Pensando... Pensando!'

Mey Ling: 'Não tem tempo para pensar!!!'

Tomoyo: 'Corre!!!!!!!'

Mey Ling correu para um lado e Tomoyo para o outro! Para onde Aika correria, para o meio? Bem para a bocona do buraco negro disfarçado? Não! Ela não correu! Nem ao menos se moveu! O troglodita abocanhou Aika! Ela paradinha ali no meio do gramado de repente foi parar dentro da boca de um tiranossauro rex diminuído!

Mey Ling: 'Aika!!!!!!!!'

Tomoyo: 'Ai-Meu-Deus!'

Mey Ling: 'Se eu desmaiar vai ser pouco....'

Mey Ling caiu para trás desfalecida. Mesmo Tomoyo, que sempre é calma e paciente, não conseguiu se segurar! Ela começou a chorar e gritar desesperada!! O monstro, por sua vez, apenas virou a cabeça e viu a pequena garotinha de longos cabelos negros esperneando chorando. Ele estava pronto para abocanhar Tomoyo também. Foi se aproximando devagarzinho e já estava com a bocona a menos de dois metros de Tomoyo, pronto para abri-la! O que mais irritava Tomoyo era saber que ninguém jamais a escutaria gritar! A música estava rolando altíssima dentro da festa!

Tomoyo fechou os olhos pronta para morrer, quando ela os abriu se surpreendeu ao ver que o monstro não havia aberto a boca. Ele estava com uma cara de indigestão. De repente uma luz branca saiu do nariz da criatura, a boca dele se abriu, mas de um jeito meio estranho. A parte superior da mandíbula voou pelos ares enquanto a inferior afundou no chão. O brilho que saía do nariz da criatura invadiu o quintal, tudo era tão iluminado que mal se via a mão na sua frente!

Tomoyo levou alguns minutos para se acostumar com a luminosidade. A criatura havia virado pó no ar. Quando a luz cessou repentinamente, Tomoyo teve que novamente se adaptar a pouca claridade! Quando o fez pode observar Aika ajoelhada na grama se apoiando com as mãos na grama. Ela estava incrédula. Aika não piscava os olhos, estava ofegante. Tomoyo não fez nada sem ao abrir um enorme sorriso e correr na direção de Aika pronta para lhe dar um abraço!! Aika recebeu-o, assustada e surpresa. Não acreditava que estava viva, que estava de volta!

Tomoyo: 'Como fez isso?!'

Aika: 'Eu-eu não tenho a mínima idéia!'

Tomoyo: 'Precisamos investigar isso!'

Aika: 'Agora eu só quero ir para casa e sentir a minha caminha quentinha.'

Tomoyo: 'Eu também!!'

Elas se abraçaram mais um pouco e permaneceram abraçadas. Queriam sentir uma a outra, não queria se separar nunca! Nesse meio tempo, Mey Ling acordou e fez um escândalo ainda maior que o de Tomoyo. Elas continuaram abraçadas, as três.

Tomoyo: 'Onde será que Sakura foi, hein?'

Aika: 'Eu não sei.'

Mey Ling: 'Só sei que ela nos deve belas explicações.'

Aika: 'Vamos logo, é melhor irmos indo, Shaoran está no hospital.'

Mey Ling: 'É verdade!'

Tomoyo: 'Vamos.'

Elas saíram pelos fundos da casa e foram caminhando até o Hospital Karotu Missun. Não perceberam, mas havia o brilho de dois olhos escondidos em uma moita.

Voz: 'Então, temos mais uma bruxa.'

**Continua...**

**Nota do autor: **Hey hey hey!  AI ai ai! Esse capítulo ficou especial! O que acharam!? Quero saber!! Hehehe, bom, posso afirmar que está por vir mais ação por aí! E não temam, Carit fará umas aparições mais significativas no futuro! E adivinha quem vai resolver aparecer??? Hehehe...num vou contar...enfim!

Ah! Feiticeiros III tá tão emocionante! Tá tendo mais ação agora!! Tá ficando super legal!! Leiam!!!!!!!

Quero agradecer as reviews que chegam todas as semanas daqueles que estão acompanhando Magia Natural desde sempre ou começaram a ler agora. Adoro!!

Muitos beijos para todos que acompanham Magia Natural e especialmente para Serenite, Saki-chan, Erika, Miaka, Rê, Mel, Fab Lang, Polly-chan e Kath Klein!! Nossa...isso pareceu aqueles beijos que eram mandados nos programas da Xuxa. 

Ah!! Vocês têm que ler a review da Kath Klein do capítulo 7 desta fanfic...tá tão legal...é tão legal! Eu adorei, Kath!! Eu te adoro!!!!!!!!!!

Bom...depois do momento-fã-do-milênio eu volto e digo adeusinho!!(influência Sakura)

Beijos

Rogan Peve pe_ve@hotmail.com

**Nota da revisora provisória desse capítulo:** Oi, Gente! O Peve fofinho deixou eu colocar uns coments aqui... Sou a Miaka Hiiragizawa, quebrei o galho do Peve dessa vez revisando o capítulo, que está demais, não é mesmo? Não vou dizer que aconteceu muita coisa, pois foi só uma parte da noite, tudo bem rápido... Mas está muito bem escrito e eu quase não tive o que arrumar...

Bom, vou aproveitar esse espaço para fazer propaganda... Se tiverem um tempinho, dêem uma olhada no meu fanfic em parceria com a Yoruki Mizunotsuki, o nome é **Angels of Paradise** e o nick que fizemos para a nossa parceria é **Yoru no Hoshi**.

Peve, fofinho, valeu pelo espaço e sempre que precisar é só avisar...

Beijos a todos...

Miaka.


	9. Aprendiz de feiticeira

**►Capítulo 9: Aprendiz de feiticeira**

(notícia triste nas notas finais)

Mey Ling: 'Shaoran?'

Mey Ling piscou os olhos impacientemente.

Mey Ling: 'Shaoraaaaan…'

Ela não agüentava mais esperar o garoto acordar! Estalou os dedos e quase afundou sua cara na dele de tanta impaciência.

Mey Ling: 'Você disse que ele ia acordar, doutor!'

Dr. Ito: 'Não sou o dono da verdade, só do estetoscópio. Até a roupa é alugada.'

Li: 'Essa foi boa doutor, leva um tempo para desaforar essa garota.'

Mey Ling: 'Shaoran!!'

Dr. Ito: 'Eu tive meu tempo sr. Li. Foram duas semanas com elas aqui do seu lado. Com licença, vou me retirar.'

O médico saiu do quarto deixando Shaoran deitado e praticamente imóvel na cama. Mey Ling estava sentada ao lado dele, na cama, enquanto Tomoyo e Aika se 

continham com o pequeno sofá.

Li: 'Então se passaram duas semanas?'

Mey Ling: 'è você entrou num coma temporário.'

Li: 'Coma o que?'

Tomoyo: 'Coma temporário. A equipe médica sabia que você iria acordar em pouco tempo, mas continuava inconsciente.'

Li: 'Ah.'

Aika: 'Bom, agora que acordou Mey Ling poderá voltar às aulas.'

Li: 'Mey Ling! Por que diabos foi abandonar as aulas?!'

Mey Ling: 'E-eu?'

Li: 'Pode ir para casa agora! Estude!'

Mey Ling: 'Tá bem senhor ingrato!'

Li: 'Você me entendeu Mey Ling!'

Mey Ling: 'Tanto faz.'

Tomoyo (levantando-se): 'Bem já está tarde, é melhor irmos indo.'

Aika: 'Hoje é meu dia de dormir aqui.'

Li: 'Dormir aqui?'

Aika: 'É, vou passar a noite aqui no sofá. Para te ajudar caso precise de ajuda em alguma coisa.'

Li (após uma breve gargalhada): 'Aika, você ainda não me conhece direito: eu nunca preciso de ajuda.'

Mey Ling (colocando o cachecol): 'Ixi, lá vem a ingratidão de novo!'

Tomoyo: 'Vamos logo, Mey Ling.'

Mey Ling: 'Tchau Aika e sr. Ingratidão.'

Aika: 'Tchauzinho.'

As duas moças saíram pela porta deixando o casal dentro do quarto, Aika sentada numa cadeira próxima à cama e Shaoran na própria.

Li: 'Fala isso de novo!'

Aika: 'O que? Tchauzinho?'

Li: 'É!' 

Aika: 'Quer saber onde tá a Sakura, né?'

Li: 'É...'

Aika: 'Depois que você foi atingido ela não apareceu mais.'

Li: 'Por duas semanas?!!'

Aika: 'Algumas pessoas disseram ter visto ela na faculdade, mas nós não vimos mais ela em casa.'

Li: 'Ah.'

Aika: 'É melhor você descansar. Você irá levar alta ainda essa semana, se descansar ela pode ser antecipada.'

Li: 'Claro.'

Aika: 'Eu vou me ajeitar aqui no sofá, se quiser qualquer coisa, desde um lenço de papel à comida, é só pedir!'

Li: 'Obrigado.'

Aika foi ao banheiro antes de dormir. Shaoran ficou deitado olhando para o teto branco durante um tempo. Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. Estava feliz por estar no hospital. É claro que as circunstâncias não eram as mais confortáveis mas era bom descansar depois de um começo de ano letivo. Já havia passado quase dois meses desde o início das aulas. Ele também estava feliz por estar em Tomoeda, viver sua infância. Ele re encontrou Sakura! Tudo estava uma confusão! Primeiro ela não o quer por causa de uma intuição misteriosa, depois ela percebe que o quer mas ele já estava com a Hitsu então ele deu o fora na Hitsu para ficar com a Sakura só que por alguma razão que ainda não sabia, Sakura tinha sumido. Ele sibilou para se mesmo as palavras:

Li: 'Preciso te encontrar.'

Foi neste momento que Aika saiu do banheiro, ela estava usando o uniforme da escola.

Aika: 'Boa noite, Shaoran. Eu vou lá fora pegar um lanchinho, tô com fome. Você quer alguma coisa?'

Li: 'Não, obrigado.'

Aika: 'Já volto.'

Aika saiu calmamente do quarto e foi em direção à maquina de salgados, que ficava do lado da de doces o que fez com que ela desenvolvesse uma enorme indecisão. Tudo a levou a pedir ao pobre enfermeiro que passava despreocupadamente com uma bandeja de instrumentos médicos para escolher o que ela comeria.

Aika: 'Então, qual você prefere? Snickers (o melhor chocolate do mundo) ou um croissant de catupiry?'

O introvertido enfermeiro não sabia com reagir àquela maluca senão correr! Foi o que fez após alguns momentos de gaguejo.

Aika: 'Esse povo me estressa! Onde já se viu deixar uma garota sem  saber o que comer? É pior do que não dar comida aos pobres!'

Aika parou um pouquinho e virou a cabeça muitos poucos centímetros.

Aika: 'Até que ele não tem uma bundinha tão feia.'

Uma segunda Aika imaginária e diminuída surgiu flutuante ao lado da própria.

Consciência de Aika: 'Aika! Foi o que você fez com o Dankko!!'

Aika: 'Calma, calma....Eu não faço de novo.'

Ela deu uma pausa pensativa...

Aika: 'Ma não custa nada descobrir o nome dele.'

Foi-se a ruiva atrás dele. Correu tão velozmente que a pobre consciência ficou lá plantada, ou melhor, boiando no ar como se não tivesse nada melhor para fazer.

++++++

Tomoyo: 'Quer um pouco?'

Mey Ling: 'Sai com isso para lá! Xô chocolate.' _(Eu duvido que alguém consiga dizer isso)_

Tomoyo: 'Mas é Snickers! O melhor chocolate do mundo!'

Mey Ling: 'E daí?'

Mey Ling tem razão de vez em quando. É chocolate! Mas é Snickers!! Ai ai ai que corajosa! Elas estava andando para casa, a pé, já que não tinham carro e ônibus naquela hora só em sonho. Estava passando por uma alameda com muitos becos (Êêê...lá vem o Peve com os becos...) úmidos e fétidos!

Mey Ling: 'Vamos logo Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo: 'Tá me chamando de lerda?'

Mey Ling: 'Não é nenhuma mentira.'

Tomoyo: 'Que descarada.'

Mey Ling: 'Mas é a verdade! Você nunca se destacou em nenhum esporte.'

Tomoyo: 'Como você chama o que eu tô fazendo agora?'

Mey Ling: 'Tomoyo, comer chocolate não é esporte!'

Tomoyo: 'Mey Ling! Estou andando, caminhando...sou ótimo em Cooper!'

Mey Ling: 'Cooper? Se liga! Cooper tá fora de moda!'

Tomoyo: 'Claro..Eu tenho que seguir uma moda agora...'

Mey Ling: 'Não adianta discutir com gente que não está disposta a ser convencida.' _(Parece a minha professora  de LP (Língua Portuguesa): Solanger)_

Mey Ling apertou o passo. Tomoyo adorava aquilo e sabia que Mey Ling também. Por incrível que pareça, era assim que Mey Ling sabia viver, se não implicasse com um mínimo detalhe em um único dia já era motivo para desconfiar que ela estava doente. Tomoyo acabou o chocolate e parou em frente a um lixo público. Ela estava lambendo o restante de chocolate que ficou na embalagem.

Mey Ling (olhando para cima): 'Não basta ser lerda! Você também fez ela parar! Quando chegar aí em cima Você vai ver!'

Tomoyo: 'Não adianta brigar com Deus, Mey Ling....'

Mey Ling: 'Mas comigo é um caso diferente né, Deus!?'

Como o esperado, não houve nenhuma resposta. Tomoyo continuou pegando os pedacinhos de chocolate da embalagem com o dedo todo melado.

Mey Ling: 'Ai…'

Tomoyo: 'Quer o restinho?'

Mey Ling não conseguia falar, só ficou comendo o resto de chocolate com os olhos.

Tomoyo: 'Eu sei que você quer...'

Tomoyo pegou um pedacinho de chocolate e em pose publicitária o colocou na boca. Para dar um ar de "Snow Flakes queremos mais" ela lambeu delicadamente cada dedo.

Mey Ling: 'Sabia que isso é maldade!!?'

Voz: 'Maldade é ver duas gatas como vocês sozinhas no meio da noite.'

Mey Ling virou e encontrou um cara vestido com colete jeans e uma bandana uma vermelha.

Homem: 'Vamo gatinha...'

Tomoyo foi recuando com passos lentos mas parou pois bateu em algo, outro homem.

Homem2(para o outro homem): 'Essa daqui também não é nada mau, chefe.'

Chefe: 'Que sorte a nossa encontrar vocês duas se exibindo no meio da noite.'

Mey Ling: 'Querido, não quero ser grossa nem nada, mas você não acha que tá exagerando a sua gostosura? 

O chefe ficou sem reação, boquiaberto.

Mey Ling: 'Tipo, sinceramente você não é tudo isso que tá pensando.'

Tomoyo segurou a risada.

O chefe pegou Mey Ling pelos pulsos e chegou sua cara bem perto da dela, fazendo com que ela levantasse o rosto para não sentir aquele bafo terrível.

Chefe: 'Vou te dar uma bela surra, menina!'

Mey Ling: 'Nossa, quanta agressividade vindo de fracote.'

Chefe: 'Cala a boca!'

O homem que estava atrás de Tomoyo a agarrou por trás segurando sua boca para que não gritasse. O chefe pegou Mey Ling e encostou-a na parede ao lado do lixo. Tomoyo olhou com seus olhos violetas para Mey Ling, ela retribuiu o olhar e foi naquela troca de olhares que bolaram o plano. Tomoyo pegou sua boca e mordeu a mão do homem que tinha a amordaçado (de certa maneira). Ela mordeu tão forte que por pouco não arrancou pedaço, mas sangue sim! Mey Ling chutou o "chefe" naquele lugarzinho, a área de lazer, por assim dizer. _(Tenho que dizer isso: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)_. Os homens foram atender seus reflexos e gritaram de dor. O que fora chutado se agachou e podia-se ver que ele demoraria em se recuperar. Mey Ling se recompôs elegantemente e continuou andando em direção de sua casa, Tomoyo foi pisando com cuidado para não pisotear o agachado e seguiu a amiga. Mas Mey Ling parou subitamente e virou-se.

Mey Ling: 'Vocês tem que aprender que as mulheres são sempre boas com as pernas.'

Tomoyo: 'E com a boca!'

As duas se viraram e em pouco tempo chegaram em casa.

++++++

Ela pisou cuidadosamente naquele chão frio. Foi caminhando lentamente até o sofá. Queria dormir logo, afinal já eram quase 3 horas da manhã e ela tinha aula no dia seguinte. Deitou-se fazendo com que o sofá fizesse um barulho assustador, se cobriu com o cobertor fajuto mas não dormiu, continuou olhando o teto branco pensando no beijo. Estava perdida em lembranças de sensações gostosas e calorosas, mas uma força dentro dela falou mais alto. Algo dentro dela a atraía para uma pessoa, uma essência de pessoa. A primeira pergunta que surgiu em sua cabeça e que ela involuntariamente sussurrou no silêncio do quarto foi uma que Shaoran e Sakura já tinha se feito um dia.

Aika: 'Que sensação é essa?'

Ela não esperava resposta, mas Shaoran estava acordado também.

Li: 'Você está sentindo a presença de um ser mágico.'

Aika: 'Que ser mágico?'

Li: 'Se concentre.'

Aika fechou os olhos deitada, mas não conseguia identificar de quem era aquela magia. Tudo era um borrão na sua mente, a nitidez era muito escassa.

Aika: 'Não consigo.'

Li: 'Ache um lugar calmo e concentre-se.'

Aika levantou-se e calou os sapatos. Ela iria até o banheiro do andar, que estava vazio nessa hora da madrugada. 

Aika: 'Já volto, Shaoran.'

Shaoran não respondeu, não mostrava sua surpresa mas estava muito assustado ao saber que ela tinha poderes suficientes para sentir a presença de Sakura. Mal Aika saiu do quarto e ele se levantou da cama alta, levou a mão esquerda à barriga em um movimento automático, a dor ainda não tinha passado totalmente. Ele se apoiou no parapeito metálico da janela do 3º andar (o de ferimentos graves) e suspirou.

Li: 'Quer por favor aparecer?'

Nada aconteceu, o vento continuava soprando a franja rebelde de Shaoran e o céu azul escuro avermelhado mostrava as nuvens se movimentando rapidamente. Shaoran só não gritava por causa da hora.

Li: 'Está bem então, eu vou ficar aqui com a minha enfermeira.'

Sakura apareceu pairando no ar em frente à janela uns 3 metros. Ela apareceu com tanta rapidez que parecia ter usado um tele-transporte, mas não, era sua Alada que havia evoluído desde criança.

Sakura: 'Faça o quiser! Tudo que sabe é me machucar e me despejar com outras!'

Shaoran encostou-se na parede ao lado da janela e fez uma cara de pouco caso.

Li: 'Entre aqui Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Se pensa que é assim você pode ir sonhando.'

Li: 'Eu disse para entrar!'

Sakura continuou lá pairada no ar olhando-o fulminantemente.

Li: 'Vou ter que ir aí te buscar?'

Ela não abriu a boca, só continuou ali, flutuando.

Li não pensou duas vezes. Em uma fração de segundo pulou na janela e materializou sua espada.

Li: 'Deus o vento, vinde a mim!'

Do papelzinho que ele jogou contra a espada uma rajada de vento surgiu e envolveu Sakura em uma bolha de vento.(Vocês podem me achar muito ignorante, mas eu preciso descobrir o nome desses "papeizinhos"). Com pouco esforço ele a trouxe até o interior do quarto. Shaoran trancou a janela, o banheiro e a porta que dava para o corredor. Sakura permanecia quieta como se esperasse alguma coisa, alguma explicação, queria uma satisfação. Shaoran parecia indiferente, iria conversar com ela. Após assegurar-se que ela não fugiria com muita facilidade ele sentou-se na grade que ficava no pé da cama olhando aqueles olhos verdes e frios na sua frente. Eles estavam sem sentimento algum, a dor e raiva haviam consumido tudo dentro de Sakura.

Li: 'Sakura. O que tem pra me dizer?'

Sakura: 'Eu?'

Li: 'Oras...mas é claro!'

Sakura: 'Você é um maldito mesmo! '

Li: 'O que?'

Sakura: 'É isso sim! Você me beija, fala que  nunca vai me deixar e no momento seguinte cai nos braços da Hitsu, literalmente!'

Li: 'Sakura. Eu estava quase inconsciente não tinha controle sobre quem me carregava ou não.'

Sakura: 'Não é desculpa!'

Li: 'O que quer que eu faça para lhe provar isso?'

Sakura: 'Quer mesmo saber?'

Li: 'Eu acho eu já sei.'

Sakura: 'Esqueça tudo! Esqueça que me conheceu! Esqueça que me viu! Acima de tudo, esqueça que me ama!!'

Sakura se virou e saiu do quarto escandalosamente. Batia o pé por onde passava. Shaoran saiu do quarto com aquela roupa de hospital seguindo Sakura até onde ela conseguiu chegar, segurou seu braço firmemente bem ao lado da porta do banheiro feminino.

++++++

Aika já estava ficando com dores na bacia de tanto ficar sentada naquele chão gelado e nos olhos por forçá-los tanto.

Aika: 'Que droga!'

Por que será que não estava funcionando, ela estava se concentrando como Shaoran havia dito. Pensou em como poderia deixar aquilo mais forte. Ela desde sempre saia que tinha alguma coisa diferente e portanto buscou informações sobre magia.

Aika: 'Vou acender uma vela.'

Ela buscou uma vela um pouco quebrada  no bolso da camisa e constatou que aquele toquinho de cera azul não daria para o gasto, mas mesmo assim colocou na sua frente. 

Aika: 'Certo, vamos tentar de novo.'

Ela fechou os olhos novamente e calmamente foi esvaziando sua mente. Aos poucos o enfermeiro foi saindo de seus pensamentos, assim como Shaoran, aquela besta enfrentada na festa e tudo mais que estava ocorrendo. Sua mente estava vazia e aberta a novos pensamentos. Ela sentiu uma leve brisa por um instante e estranhou pois se certificara anteriormente de que janelas e portas estavam fechadas. De qualquer maneira, voltou a se concentrar mais. Tudo estava vazio, nada mesmo ocupava a mente da garota sentada no meio do banheiro.

De repente a brisa aumentou. Aika abriu os olhos. Uma gota de suor lhe percorreu a nuca deslizando por entre a cavidade no centro das costas, mas parou sendo absorvido pelo sutiã da garota. Ela percorreu o interior do banheiro com os olhos vermelhos assustados e arregalados. Não só a brisa se intensificou, mas o calor também. Não só uma gota de suor pingava, mas muitas. A testa de Aika transpirava de nervosismo.Os olhos queimavam queria fechá-los mas não conseguia

Num movimento súbito, Aika jogou o seu olhar ao chão e acabou por causa um pequeno queimado no ladrilho do banheiro. Em poucos minutos olhar de Aika desviou-se e a vela acendeu-se. Nesse instante seu olho cessou, o fogo terminou.

Aika: 'Fogo...Ele tem o que mesmo?'

Ela tentava lembrar as palavras exatas do livro de bruxaria que lera no início do ano...Cada elemento tinha um dom.

Aika: 'Vejamos, água: mutação, terra: destruição, vento: comunicação e fogo: ....Transformação!'

Ela não continha sua alegria.

Aika: 'Que bom! Está começando a dominar os quatro elementos, Aikinha...'

Ela parou por um instante e acabou flagrando-se numa cena bizarra.

Aika: 'É, preciso parar com esse hábito de falar comigo mesma.'

Mas logo tornou a se concentrar. Ela tentava analisar porque aquilo havia acontecido, uma força dentro dela fizera aquilo.

Aika: 'Por que será que o fogo teimou em acender uma vela...azul. Ei! Espera aí. Azul é uma das cores relacionadas ao vento...preciso me concentrar no vento, na comunicação! Claro! Preciso me comunicar com aquela presença que senti!'

Ela parou olhou para os lados e respirou fundo antes de se exaltar.

Aika: 'Parabéns sua feiticeira!!'

Novamente fechou os olhos  e pensou o mais que pode no vento e nas suas habilidades físicas, energéticas, cosmológicas e mágicas. Ela pensava em como ele influenciava nossa vida, como estava presente em todo o segundo dela, em como fazia parte essencial do nosso viver. É claro que involuntariamente ela acionou outro ataque, mas dessa vez foi mais poderoso, mais do que qualquer mago pudesse prever.

Aika abriu seus olhos rapidamente e todo o vermelho havia sido consumido por um azul índigo. Ela levou as duas mãos ao peito como querendo conter ou alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Abriu a boca e dela saiu uma rajada de vento tão assombrosa que todos os papéis-higienicos e toalhas do banheiro voaram, as tampas dos vasos sanitários oscilavam batendo com força, as janelas trincavam e pelo vão da porta ouvia-se o barulho do vento comprimido tentando sair.

O vento contido no banheiro forçava as saídas querendo se livrar daquele pequeno espaço. Aika ajudaria ma estava ocupada demais fornecendo mais vento. Ela estava sã, não possuída. Ela queria controlar aquela força, mas como? Era apenas uma aprendiz! Porém teve que se concentrar senão teria que dar explicações que não existiam. Concentrou-se, sabia que o vento queria lhe dizer algo queria estabelecer uma comunicação. Finalmente conteve-se! A boca fechou-se, os olhos voltaram a cor de rubi. Ela olhou em volta segurando a garganta com uma das mãos e quando viu a bagunça que havia feito não teve outra reação se não a do espanto!

Aika: 'O que foi que eu fiz?!?!!'

A resposta veio, de novo inesperada.

Voz: 'Você dominou o vento.'

Aika: 'Quem tá aí?'

Voz: 'O vento.'

A cada sílaba pronunciada pela voz misteriosa, a esfera se tornava mais opaca. Era uma voz suava que tocava gentilmente os tímpanos de Aika, uma voz suave que de um jeito ou outro, impunha autoridade.

Aika: 'Como é que é?'

Aika levantou-se queria saber quem era que estava falando aquilo. A resposta veio de forma também inesperada. Toda a ventania, que ainda permanecia no lugar, se concentrou formando uma esfera semi-opaca no centro do banheiro.

Aika: 'O que é isso?'

Voz: 'Sou o vento. O que realiza o processo do pensar, do ler, do falar, do rezar, do cantar. O que rege a primavera e a alvorada, o que vem do leste. Regida pela alma feminina do ar, Pneuma, a Musa.'

Aika: 'Tá legal...próxima vez lembre-se de lembrar que você fumou, tá?'

Voz: 'Não acredita?'

Aika: 'Como acreditaria?'

Voz: 'Não acredita que é você que está controlando essa magia, que está controlando toda a brisa que movimenta esta sala?'

Aika: 'Brisa é menosprezar...isso aqui é quase um tufão!'

Voz: 'Aika! Lhe ensinarei algo que carregará por toda tua vida. Você é uma bruxa, e toda a magia que fizer estará ligada simultaneamente ao seus sentimentos e aos seus instintos. Tudo que você manipular magicamente poderá ser destruído ou agravado por seus sentimentos.'

Aika: 'Sentimentos.'

Voz: 'Isso mesmo. Portanto se você se desconcentrar agora, ou se desestabilizar emocionalmente, eu posso desaparecer ou, dependendo do seu sentimento, posso me tornar maior ou desenvolver algum poder.'

Aika: 'Entendi.'

Voz: 'Mas lembre-se que tudo que fizer, deve fazer com...'

A voz continuaria falando, mas foi interrompida por Shaoran e Sakura que irromperam pela porta. Eles entraram tão estupefatos que pareciam ter visto um demônio, o que não seria incomum. Sakura foi quem abriu a porta girando a maçaneta violentamente.

Sakura: 'Então essa presença é sua, Aika?!'

Sakura ficou petrificada com a cena que via. Com um pé na frente do outro, ficou estática. Shaoran surgiu atrás dela com uma cara de surpresa e admiração. Aika, por sua vez, levou um susto e tanto. Ela virou a cabeça fazendo o cabelo ruivo lentamente ser jogado contra o vento. Ela também estava surpresa, o que afetou o controle d"o vento".

A esfera se expandiu brilhando intensamente, como se uma luz estivesse presa se debatendo dentro dela. Sorte a deles que o andar estava praticamente vazio senão fosse pela recepcionista do setor que adormeceu no teclado do computador ou pelos enfermeiros e enfermeiras que resolviam dar o ar de sua graça de vez em nunca. O brilho era roxo e às vezes parecia ser mais rosado e outras mais azulado. Ele se expandia ilimitadamente como se fosse uma explosão marítima, que aumentava e logo depois agrupava. A parte do agrupar ainda não havia chegado, mas a do aumentar estava com muita força. As portas das cabines do banheiro foram jogadas contra as paredes e os trincos arrebentados. A recepcionista do andar deveria ter um sono de pedra por não acordar, o máximo que fez foi dar um ronco mais intenso e virar-se devido ao terrível conforto fornecido pela mesa dura.

A esfera aparentava nunca mais cessar sua expansão. Aumentou mais e mais causando rachaduras nas paredes, teto e chão. Era uma energia tão poderosa e gerada pelo sentimento de espanto de Aika. Ela lembrou-se das palavras daquela voz e tentou se acalmar e controlar aquela energia. Fechou os olhos e cruzou os dedos esperando que dessa vez as figas a ajudassem. Foi em vão. A tudo se acrescia a própria vida do lugar.

Aika (gritando): 'Eu preciso de tempo...eu preciso de tempo!'

Ela estava ficando aterrorizada e a pressão era tanta que não conseguia se concentrar ou manejar sua mente!

Aika (berrando histericamente): 'Eu preciso de tempo!!!!!!'

Por um instante, Aika pensou que tudo parara, a magia cessara, mas quando abriu os olhos viu com clareza o que realmente tinha acontecido. A esfera tinha parado de crescer, mas continuava ali congelada e brilhando. Sakura e Shaoran continuavam parados na entrada do banheiro. Aika piscou os olhos umas dez vezes custando a acreditar, o que não adiantou, pois também se beliscou. Quando finalmente se deu conta de que tudo parara ela suspirou aliviada.

Aika: 'Ainda bem que parou, podem sair dessas posições estranhas agora.'

Mas eles não saíram. Continuaram ali, parados, petrificados. Aika se aproximou deles e estalou os dedos na frente de seus olhos para ver se eles piscavam, mas não. Eles pareciam ter sido petrificados por algum tipo de...

Aika: 'Magia?'

++++++

O relógio apitava. Mey Ling estava com uma vontade enorme de tacá-lo na parede! Ela ameaçou, pegou ele e já ia tacando quando foi impedida por Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: 'Nada disso, Mey Ling...Tá na hora de acordar.'

Mey Ling: 'E você tem que levantar antes que todo mundo como sempre!'

Tomoyo: 'É o costume.'

Tomoyo falou isso e colocou a mochila nas costas saltitando em direção às escadas que desceu pulando alguns degraus, sua forma física havia sido aprimorada desde a época do colégio. Mey Ling continuava lá na cama, envolvida nos cobertores e edredons que pareciam seduzi-la não deixando a chinesa se levantar. 

Kero (voando até a cabeceira de Mey Ling): 'Vamos logo, menina....Você tem aula!'

Ela lembrou de um fala de um personagem daquela história em quadrinhos Argentina, Mafalda, e teve que usá-la para retrucar ao guardião.

Mey Ling: 'A preguiça é a mãe de todos os vícios, mas ainda assim é uma mãe e por isso devemos obedecê-la sem discutir.'

Kero: 'Conta outra...'

Mey Ling: 'É verdade! Nunca leu Mafalda, não?!'

Kero: 'Cultura ocidental?'

Mey Ling: 'É.'

Kero: 'Se mal dou conta da cultura oriental moderna, imagina entender a ocidental...'

Mey Ling: 'Ai ai ai, algum dia vou te ensinar tudo isso que você se nega a aprender e você deveria--'

Eles foram assustados e interrompidos com o grito estridente de Tomoyo. Mey Ling deu um pulo da cama e correu a andar inferior, Kero teve a facilidade de voar.

Mey Ling: 'Que foi que aconteceu??!!'

Tomoyo estava encostada numa parede com um das mãos na boca tamanho era seu susto! Aika tentava acalmá-la. Mey Ling perguntaria de novo o que tinha acontecido, mas obteve a resposta com os olhos. Ela viu Shaoran e Sakura petrificados deitados no sofá naquela mesma posição do banheiro.

Kero: 'O que houve? Estou sentindo uma poderosa presença mágica.'

Aika: 'É minha.'

Kero, Tomoyo e Mey Ling pareceram falar juntos:

Os três: 'O que?!?'

Aika: 'De madrugada eu senti uma presença mágica e Shaoran me disse que se me concentrasse eu descobriria de quem era, mas acabei invocando o vento e ele petrificou esses dois.'

Tomoyo desmaiou mas foi acudida por Mey Ling que a levou arrastada até o outro sofá.

Kero: 'O vento?'

Aika: 'É!'

Kero: 'Mas isso não é nada típico do vento, ele deveria ter o dom da comunicação, o dom da compreensão das palavras por isso deve se tomar cuidado com o que se fala na sua presença.'

Aika: 'Ah...bem eu posso ter falado alguma coisa que tenha influenciado isso.'

Kero: 'O que?'

Por mais que Kero disfarçasse, ele estava tão surpreso quanto Tomoyo, só não desmaiava pois já havia visto coisas mais surpreendentes que uma bruxa aprendiz descobrindo seu potencial, Mey Ling parecia imparcial, não estava com muita consciência naquele momento, ainda dormia por dentro.

++++++

Sakura: 'Onde estamos?'

Li: 'Não estamos no banheiro.'

Sakura: 'Isso eu sei. Eu só quero saber onde estamos e como voltaremos para casa.'

Li: 'Nossa, está mais amadurecida. Se fosse no passado, você estaria chorando agora.'

Sakura baixou a cabeça e a manteve assim por um tempo.

Sakura: 'Naquela época eu era uma criança louca por alguém que não me quer.'

Sakura desatou a correr pela escuridão infinita que banhava o cenário a dimensão. Era tudo um negro, um preto total, com alguns fragmentos de roxo de vez em quando. O que os mantinha visíveis era a pouca magia que lhes restava.

Li: 'Não chora, mas foge.'

Shaoran saiu correndo atrás de Sakura, agora sim, eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo para se esclarecerem.

**Continua...**

**Nota do autor**: Oiê!!! Bom, nesse capítulo eu tive a honra de dar um super enfoque à minha personagem tão querida, Aika!!!! Hehehe, calma aí gente....Quem será que vai tirar Sakura e Shaoran daquela dimensão terrível?! Será Aika? Serão eles mesmos, serão os guardiões ou será um bruxo que ainda não entrou na história?  Hehehe, vamos ver o que vai acontecer....Mas depois daquela propaganda não remunerada do melhor chocolate do mundo, tudo vale. Cara! Fala sério! Esse capítulo ficou emocionante... né?!

Bom, eu queria me desculpar mais uma vez pelo capítulo atrasado, mas para a infelicidade de vocês(eu espero...**T.T**), eu não poderei postar nenhum capítulo nesta semana(de 03 à 10 de novembro de 2003) pois terei duas provas(matemática e aquele maldito português, tipo texto vai, mas gramática = blah!!), tenho que vender bolo na escola por causa da formatura de 8ª série, tenho que visitar o Memorial do Imigrante aqui em Sampa para trabalho da escola e tenho que ensaiar para a apresentação de dança.

Bom, espero vê-los o mais breve possível!

Super beijos para todos!!

Especialmente para aqueles que sempre comentam e que me deixam tão feliz: Rê, Saki-chan, Polly-chan, Miaka, Serenite, Fab Lang, Erika, Cherry Tsuki e Kath Klein!!

Ah! Resolvi postar o endereço do meu blog aqui...visitem e deixem um comentário se puderem...

Ah! Aceito reviews, e-mails, sugestões, críticas, xingos, reclamações e berros de qualquer um, viu?

Beijos

Rogan Peve pe_ve@hotmail.com www.roganshaver.blogger.com.br


	10. Entre o tempo e espaço

Capítulo 10: Entre o tempo e espaço 

Li: 'Pára Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Já disse para você parar de me seguir!'

Li: 'E você acha que vou deixar você se perder nessa dimensão!?'

Sakura parou de repente.

Sakura: 'Como sabe que é uma dimensão?'

Li: 'Eu estou deduzindo.'

Sakura: 'Foi você que nos colocou aqui! Por que Shaoran!?'

Li: 'Não fui eu!'

Sakura: 'Seu mentiroso!'

Li: 'Já disse que não fui eu! E mesmo que fosse, qual seria o problema?! Não podemos mais passar um tempo juntos?'

Sakura: 'Isso é muita cara de pau, Shaoran! Como ousa me dizer isso?! Num dia você me quer, no outro você tá com outra e quando finalmente chegamos num acordo você me tortura fazendo te ver!?'

Li: 'Sakura! Não fui eu! Eu não prenderia você aqui!'

Sakura: 'Por que me faz sofrer Shaoran?!'

Li: 'Sakura! Eu estou fazendo você sofrer? Ficar perto de mim é sofrimento?'

Sakura: 'Além de tudo é cínico!'

Li: 'Puxa vida! Você cresceu mesmo! Está me encarando, me dizendo coisas horríveis! Que Sakura é essa!?'

Sakura parou de falar mas a respiração ofegante delatava todo seu nervosismo. Shaoran só olhava para aquelas duas esmeraldas que retribuíam o olhar. Com suas visões cruzadas e os dois corpos nervosos, eles permaneceram assim por um certo tempo. Mas o silêncio foi quebrado. Sakura foi até Shaoran que estava a menos de 5 passos e começou a soca-lo no peito. Ela sabia que não adiantaria de nada. Os anos de treinamento do clã Li deixavam qualquer um forte e poderoso. Sakura começou a soluçar e chorar, mesmo que a frustração já estivesse garantida desde o começo.

Li (debochando): 'Puxa, então você estava se segurando. Aí está aquela Sakura chorona e medrosa.'

Sakura levantou os olhos molhados e olhou profundamente naqueles cor de âmbar.

Sakura: 'Insensível!'

Ela tentou se afastar de Shaoran mas ele a segurou pelos dois punhos.

Sakura: 'Por que me iludo? Seu gênio insensível e bruto jamais iria ceder ao me ver chorar, só despertaria um Shaoran irônico e sarcástico!'

Li: 'Sakura! Pára!'

Sakura (tentando se soltar): 'Não! Me solta seu idiota!'

Li: 'Eu não vou te soltar.'

Sakura (ainda tentando se soltar): 'Quer me soltar seu cínico, idiota, bruto!'

Li: 'Não vou te soltar! Quer por favor se acalmar!'

Sakura (chorando e desistindo de se soltar): 'Por que me faz sofrer?'

Li: 'Sakura, olha para a mim.'

Sakura olhou com aqueles olhos vivos, mas cansados.

Li: 'Eu nunca faria você sofrer. Tudo que ocorreu entre a gente até agora valeu a pena! Tudo! Desde o dia que te conheci nunca me arrependi de nada que senti por você, desde os momentos que nos tocávamos, aqueles momentos que capturávamos as cartas, e até os momentos com a Hitsu. Não me arrependo de nada que fez esse sentimento crescer. Por isso jamais lhe faria sofrer.'

Shaoran fez uma pequena pausa, fechou os olhos e engoliu a saliva que estava na boca de tanto falar. Estava buscando coragem e forças para dizer aquilo, mesmo que não precisasse. Abriu os olhos e respirou fundo.

Li: 'Eu te amo, Sakura.'

Sakura ficou um tanto quanto assustada. Ficou estranhando o fato de Shaoran ter engolido seu orgulho assustador e falado assim, sem mais nem menos, para Sakura tudo quer sentia. Era tudo que queria ouvir desde que descobriu que amava Shaoran, mas mesmo assim ficou sem reação. Seus olhos ficaram perplexos, a pupila dilata devido à escuridão deixava o verde esmeralda um pouco raso, mas nunca ela ficaria feia, nunca para Shaoran. Ela abriu aquele sorriso meigo que Li adorava.

Sakura: 'Eu também te amo, Shaoran.'

Shaoran encostou seus lábios calorosos nos macios e doces de Sakura. Eles se beijaram e assim continuaram por um tempo indeterminado, afinal, ele não existia naquela dimensão.

++++++

Aika: 'Tá bom, depois que eu contei isso o que a gente faz agora?'

Mey Ling: 'Certo...'

Kero: 'Certo? Certo coisa nenhuma! Tome mais cuidado com o que fala na presença do vento!! Quando disse que precisava de tempo suas emoções ficaram confusas alterando a intensidade do vento o que acabou influenciando as suas palavras, agora Shaoran e Sakura podem ter todo o tempo do mundo ou muito pouco tempo dependendo de onde estão. Estão petrificados e assim ficarão a eternidade inteira...'

Aika: 'Isso significa que podem não envelhecer?'

Kero: 'Exatamente!'

Mey Ling: 'Legal! Me petrifica também, Aika?!'

Kero: 'Não brinca com isso garota! Os corpos de Sakura e do moleque estão aqui, mas vai saber onde estarão seus espíritos...'

Mey Ling: 'Quer dizer que eles podem estar...'

Aika (completando): '...numa outra dimensão.'

Kero confirmou com a cabeça.

Aika: 'Precisamos traze-los de volta agora!'

Mey Ling: 'Mas e se eu fosse parar numa dimensão cheia de gatinhos?'

Aika: 'Eu não quero cortar o seu barato Mey Ling, mas esse assunto já terminou já faz um tempinho.'

Kero: 'Andem!! Vamos tirá-los de onde quer que estejam!'

Aika: 'Isso aí!'

Mey Ling: 'Vamos lá!'

Aika permaneceu olhando para o chão, Kero continuou pairado no ar e Mey Ling encostada no sofá, ainda de pijamas. De repente ela começou a rir.

Kero: 'Do que está rindo garota?'

Mey Ling: 'Vocês são patéticos! Não tem a mínima idéia de como trazemos o casal instável de volta, né?'

Aika (rindo sem-graça): 'Shh...Ninguém precisa saber disso...'

Kero (também rindo): 'Tá....'

Eles riram durante alguns minutos até que subitamente pararam.

Aika: 'Acho que já deu, né?

Kero: 'É...'

++++++

Eles estavam abraçados. Sakura encolhida no caloroso colo de Shaoran. Ela se deliciava com aquele conforto todo. Os braços dele guardavam-na como se fosse um tesouro precioso que ninguém nunca poderia tomar. Ao longo dos anos, ele esperou este momento como nunca. Sakura também.

Li: 'Sakura?'

Sakura: 'O que?'

Li: 'Precisamos descobrir como sair daqui.'

Sakura: 'Tem razão.'

Eles se levantaram e começaram a andar pela escuridão sempre segurando a mão do outro. Às vezes por medo de se perder, às vezes por vontade de se sentirem cada vez mais próximos. Foram horas(no nosso tempo) de caminhada. Eles não ligaram muito para a magia, só queria sair de lá e sem esforços. Eventualmente, uma hora ela teria que ser usada.

Sakura: 'Não agüento mais isso.'

Sakura pegou a chave em seu pescoço e começou a invocá-la.

Sakura: 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se!!'

A chave se transformou no báculo.

Sakura: 'Brilho!!'

A estrela na ponta do báculo se tornou tão incandescente que conseguia iluminar até uns 20 metros de distância naquela escuridão. Mesmo que não tivesse sido eficiente, Sakura continuou procurando para lá e para cá. Shaoran ia atrás como se fosse o namorado que vai fazer compras com sua companheira e sempre fica "boiando".

Li: 'Sakura, não está vendo que isso é uma dimensão sem fim?'

Sakura: 'É impossível!'

Li: 'Não, não é. Existem dimensões de todos os tipos: infernais, demoníacas, passivas, calmas, serenas, mágicas, violentas e as sem fim!'

Sakura (ainda andando não dando muita importância ao que Shaoran dizia): 'Onde você aprendeu tudo isso?'

Li: 'No treinamento do meu Clã.'

Sakura: 'E o que eles dizem sobre as dimensões sem fim?'

Li: 'Geralmente não possuem matéria alguma, conseqüentemente nenhum espaço. Sem o espaço não existi o tempo, e por assim vai.'

Sakura: 'Isso que é treinamento...'

Li: 'Não, isso é ciência! Nunca aprendeu Galileu, Newton, Einstein, Edwin Hubble? Nós aprendemos isso com a Sr. Terada!'

Sakura: '...'

Li: 'Não precisa responder.'

Sakura: 'Espere um momento.'

Li: 'Que foi?'

Sakura: 'Nossos corpos não são matérias?'

Li: 'Sim.'

Sakura: 'Logo, existi espaço e conseqüentemente o tempo!'

Li: 'Na verdade, a existência do tempo não depende da existência do espaço. Eu digo, o tempo pode existir, contanto que haja o espaço. Se houver o espaço, o tempo pode ou não existir. Mas se o espaço não estiver presente, o tempo não poderá existir.'

Sakura: 'Vamos testar.'

Li: 'Pode usá-la.'

Sakura: 'TEMPO!!'

A carta invocada transformou-se na criatura envelhecida que segurava aquela ampulheta. Porém ao espalhar sua magia pelo espaço, parou, hesitou. Olhava ao redor como se senti-se familiar ao lugar, como se reconhecesse tudo ao seu redor.

Sakura: 'O que estava havendo, Tempo?'

Ele não respondia. Permanecia ali com os olhos arregalados percorrendo imensidão negra. Mas de repente parou novamente. Silenciou seus movimentos e congelou. A figura do tempo, aquele velho envolvido naquelas túnicas segurando aquela ampulheta com as mãos trêmulas fez as areias, que estavam congeladas até então, voltarem aos poucos a parte superior do objeto, o tempo voltava. Sakura e Shaoran continuavam ali parados em frente ao velho, sem sentir os efeitos da carta. Não era como da vez que capturaram a carta, tempo não voltava, os movimentos não voltavam.

Li: 'Aí está tua resposta, Sakura.'

Sakura (com os olhos fixos na carta): 'Espere. Olhe com cuidado.'

Shaoran fez o que Sakura pedia e ao olhar para a carta, vi que o tempo estava voltando, mas somente surtia efeito nela. A figura envelhecida daquela carta foi aos poucos rejuvenescendo. As rugas que saiam dos cantos dos olhos e as que caiam sobre a face estavam se recompondo, juntando e voltando a formar a pele sedosa e macia de um jovem. O Tempo voltava, o manto rasgado e longo retornava à sua cor natural e ia aos poucos livrando de seu pó. Foi assim que, quando um último grão de areia se juntou à parte de cima da ampulheta, a criatura estava no auge de sua juventude: fios do cabelo loiro pouco  reluzente, olhos claros vivos e pele graciosa e visivelmente agradável. A criatura pegou parte da túnica que caía sobre teu rosto e levantou-a. Revelou ainda mais sua face. Agora já não flutuava vagando de um lado para o outro. Não só descobriu o rosto, como o corpo inteiro. Aquela manta, a qual escondia o corpo, era só atrativo, e dos piores. Pode se ver um corpo sadio de um rapaz que aparentava 16 anos.  Ele trajava uma roupa básica feita com um tecido pobre. Era um colete que só tinha uma entrada para a cabeça e nem possuía separação para as mangas. Era preso com um cinto que também sustentava uma calça que era envolvida por um pano que fazia o favor de servir de proteção, parecia um saiote. Isso de modo nenhum o deixava feio, apenas envaidecia o pobre garoto. 

O que incomodou (de certo modo) Sakura foi o fato de apesar de ser um garoto, permanecia segurando a ampulheta. Ela deu uma bela espiada tentando ser discreta. Shaoran observava com cuidado e parecia indiferente como quem sabe o que está acontecendo.

Rapaz: 'Por que está assustada, minha Mestra?'

Sakura demorou em perceber que ele estava falando com ela.

Sakura: 'M-Mestra?'

Li: 'Cuidado pro queixo não cair, Sakura.'

Rapaz: 'Sim. Afinal você é Sakura: minha Mestra.'

Sakura: 'E quem é você?'

Rapaz: 'Sou o Tempo.'

Sakura: 'Não é não.  O Tempo é aquele velhinho cacarético que fica vagando com aquela ampulhetazinha.'

Tempo: 'Muito obrigado pelos comentários, mas se ainda não entendeu, explicarei.'

Sakura: 'Pode ir desembuchando!'

Tempo: 'Sakura, você tem que ter isso bem claro em sua mente: nosso querido mago Clow uma vez escreveu em uma carta destinada a seu amigo inglês Zano Carit: "There are worlds beyond this world. Times beyond this time, but one thing never changes: our soul." Traduzindo significa: "Existem mundos além deste mundo. Tempos além deste tempo, mas uma coisa nunca muda: nossa alma.".

Li: 'E isso quer dizer que...'

Sakura: 'Peraí!! Você disse Carit?'

Tempo: 'Sim. Por que?'

Sakura: 'Eu conheço ele!'

Tempo: 'Acho que isso é impossível. Ele morreu há muito tempo.'

Sakura: 'Mas era ele que estava dentro de mim! Ele é o culpado por tudo que está acontecendo em Tomoeda!'

Tempo: 'É impossível!'

Li: 'Ela deve esta delirando...'

Sakura: 'Ele se chama Carit! Ai ai ai...'

Tempo: 'Vamos deixar isso para lá, você deve estar se confundindo.'

Li: 'É...'

Tempo: 'Enfim...Voltando, o fato de nossa alma nunca mudar significa que, por exemplo, onde quer que eu vá, permanecerei com minha essência. Minha essência se consiste no poder do tempo. Clow nunca lhe disse como ele criou as cartas?'

Sakura: 'Não.'

Tempo: 'Foi a partir de cada sentimento que ele sentia, a partir de cada sensação que ele sofria que criou as cartas. Mas não podia simplesmente criá-las precisava de uma fonte de energia. Eu, por exemplo, era um garoto que trabalhava na casa de Clow. Foi lá que me interessei por magia e logo me tornei seu aprendiz. Porém foi num acidente que vim parar numa dimensão, como esta, e era esta. Aqui, a partir dos meus ensinamentos, desenvolvi um poder que me salvasse deste lugar e me levasse para casa, só tinha 16 anos.'

Sakura: 'Ai ai ai...'

Tempo: 'Invoquei o vento e tentei fazer com que ele levasse minhas palavras para Clow, mas como eu estava assustado, meus sentimentos atrapalharam o feitiço e foi a partir deste acidente que quis voltar no tempo para poder recomeçar o feitiço do vento. Meus ensinamentos eram tão avançados que nem me cansava. Mas me enganei em um ponto: ao desenvolver o tempo, não sabia que nesta dimensão ele não existia, por isso o feitiço não teve como se propagar acabando por entrar em mim. Agora consigo envelhecer e rejuvenescer quando bem entender. Clow levou anos para me achar mas devido ao meu poder, pude me manter jovem. Quando ele me achou me transformou em uma carta já que a mentalidade daquela época não me aceitaria, e não haveria melhor bem que fizesse senão providenciar meu poder.'

Sakura: 'Mas por que está velho na carta?'

Tempo: 'Oras, conseguiria me capturar se fosse um belo jovem como este?'

Ele apontou para Shaoran. Sakura apenas riu sem graça.

Li: 'Certo, mas como saímos desta dimensão?'

Tempo: 'Desculpem-me, mas só Clow sabe como fazer isso, eu só sei como manipular o tempo. Nada mais.'

Sakura: 'Bom, não quero cortar teu barato, mas o Clow morreu faz um tempinho sabe e acho muito pouco provável que ele saia da tumba para vir aqui nos tiara deste lugarzinho.'

Tempo: 'Eu sei que ele morreu. Mas...Não acredita em reencarnação, Sakura?'

++++++

Tomoyo levantou-se. Finalmente estava acordada. Depois do desmaio básico...Ela ainda estava sentada no sofá da sala.

Mey Ling: 'Até que enfim você teve a coragem de ser forte. Faz séculos que a gente tá te esperando.'

Era verdade. Mey Ling, Aika e Kero estavam arrumados e prontos para irem a algum lugar.

Tomoyo: 'Onde é que vocês vão?'

Eles se entreolharam e depois conseguiram fixar seus olhos na garota de olhos violeta. A cabeça dos três estava com gotas enormes. Tomoyo não era ingênua e portanto, mesmo depois de um desmaio, ela sacou na hora o que tinha que ser feito.

Tomoyo: 'Essa é a parte que eu digo onde a gente vai, né?'

Aika: 'É sim...'

Mey Ling: 'Olha, a gente realmente nunca teve a intenção de deixar tudo na suas costas, mas é que a gente não tem a mínima idéia por onde começar.'

Tomoyo: 'Começar o que?'

Kero: 'Começar a procurar uma maneira de fazer eles voltarem.'

Tomoyo: 'Eles?'

Kero apontou para Sakura e Li que estavam deitados petrificados no sofá ao lado do de Tomoyo. Foi exatamente assim que ela desmaiou: ao ver os dois naquele estado. Ela tronou a olhar mas de algum modo viu aquilo inesperadamente e iria reagir da mesma maneira se não fosse pela pequena interferência de Mey Ling.

Mey Ling: 'Nada disso, Daidouji! Pode se recompor agora! Não vou deixar você desmaiar de novo!!'

E deu certo. Tomoyo se levantou, subiu e em pouco tempo estava de volta com uma roupa apropriada para onde iriam. Kero se escondeu na bolsa dela e saíram de casa.

Uns 40 minutos depois. Eles estavam na entrada da biblioteca Watase. Não era a principal de Tomoeda pois lá não iriam achar nada já que ela é bem pública e pouco seletiva, ao contrário, era uma biblioteca oculta e tradicional, pequena mas espaçosa. Ficava no subúrbio de Tomoeda e se mantinha escondida de tudo e de todos. Somente os mais bem informados podiam chegar nela sem dificuldades.

Tomoyo (olhando orgulhosa para a ampla porta enferrujada e molhada): 'Bem vindos à biblioteca Watase Nabuko.'

Mey Ling deu uma espiada em Tomoyo e falou desoladamente:

Mey Ling: 'Quem te viu, quem te vê...menina.'

Aika aproximou-se da porta e passou a ponta de seus dedos por um pequeno espaço na porta. 

Aika: 'Ai ai ai...Que nojo! Tá cheio de mofo, tá molhada, gélida e enferrujada.'

Ela ainda fez questão de dramatizar suas expressões se contorcendo e re-contorcendo como se tivesse pequenos chiliques interrompidos por mínimos intervalos de sanidade.

Kero: 'Calma garota...Sujeira não mata.'

Tomoyo: 'Vamos logo gente.'

Tomoyo deu três batidas na porta. O barulho ecoou durante um certo tempo. Demorou uns 10 segundos para que duas batidas fossem ouvidas do outro lado da porta. Tomoyo respondeu com mais uma e após um intervalo deu mais sete batidas. Logo a porta foi aberta.

Mey Ling: 'Pelo menos não tem burocracia....'

O ranger da porta fez doer os ouvidos de Aika e Mey Ling. Kero já não ligava e Tomoyo parecia acostumada àquilo. Enquanto andavam pelo corretor com paredes de madeira, chão de madeira, teto baixo e também de madeira, Aika e Mey Ling cochichavam provavelmente sobre o estado mais caloroso daquele ambiente.

Kero: 'Tomoyo, porque uma garota tão bela e delicada como você vem a uma biblioteca tão...er...estranha com esta?'

Tomoyo: 'É o sacrifício que se deve fazer para conseguir obras primas e romances belíssimo, mas desconhecidos em seus papéis originais, Kerberus.'

Kero: 'Continua tão esperta....'

Tomoyo riu sem graça mas continuou a andar por aquele corredor interminável. Passaram escadas, pequenos lances de degraus e até rampas. Demoraram alguns (MUITOS) minutos para chegarem no final. Não era só um corredor, era um túnel. Mas chegaram ao seu final e é isso que importa!

Aika: 'La li ho!! É enorme!'

Tomoyo riu sem graça antes de responder.

Tomoyo: 'venho aqui por causa da variedade de livros...e acho que agora podem entender que aqui tem de tudo!'

Elas estavam paradas em apenas uma das muitas portas que formavam uma linha interminável de entradas numa mesma parede. Todas davam para aquele imenso acervo com dois andares, estantes altíssimas e escadas que deslizavam ao longo da estante. Era possível que houvesse mais de um milhão de livros somente no andar térreo. Estava tudo vazio, não se ouvia nem uma respiraçãozinha a não ser por dois jovens que estavam no andar superior checando uma estante.

Tomoyo: 'Estão vendo aquela entrada ali do lado?'

Mey Ling: 'Aham…'

Tomoyo: 'Ela dá no Estádio de Futebol de Tomoeda.'

Aika: 'Sério!?'

Tomoyo: 'Sim!'

Kero: 'É como se essa biblioteca fosse uma fonte de informação disponível em qualquer lugar de Tomoeda.'

Tomoyo: 'E é, Kero. Em todo lugar do mundo pode se encontrar uma entrada oculta para essa biblioteca.'

Aika: 'Do mundo!?'

Tomoyo: 'Sim, mas é claro que não estamos mais em Tomoeda. Estes corredores são especiais e não possuem tempo, portanto nesta pequena caminhada, chegamos em uma dimensão paralela.'

Mey Ling abriu sua bolsa e olhou em seu celular.

Mey Ling: 'É…meu celular não tá pegando.'

Tomoyo riu novamente, contente com sua conquista.

Kero: 'Tomoyo, como descobriu uma biblioteca destas!?'

Tomoyo: 'Desde que Li voltou e Sakura tem se deparado com estes acontecimentos, eu pressenti que algo estaria para acontecer e não podia ficar parada, portanto me coloquei em postos e fiz o que pude.'

Aika: 'Mas por que não nos contou antes?!'

Tomoyo: 'Só esperava a melhor oportunidade. E só para que saibam, Watase Nabuko é o nome em um japonês antigo de Biblioteca Mundial. E Watase Nabuko é só o nome do setor Japonês/Coreano/Chinês.'

Mey Ling: 'Que gracinha... Mas Tomoyo, acho que já deu esse papo né?! Será que agora dá para a gente procurar informações porque temos que salvar o Shaoranzinho e a Sakura!'

Tomoyo: 'Vamos esperar mais um pouco...'

Mey Ling: 'Esperar? Esperar pelo que?!'

Tomoyo: 'Para que tanta ansiedade Mey Ling?'

Mey Ling: 'Daidouji, Daidoujinha… Essa frase não é nem cogitável quando se está falando de mim.'

Aika: 'Eu tenho que concordar com ela, Tomoyo.'

Kero: 'Tomoyo, pelo que estamos esperando?'

Tomoyo: 'Kero, você também?'

Mey Ling: 'Diz, diz, diz...'

Kero: 'É diz, diz, diz!'

Tomoyo: 'Será que podem se controlar?'

Mey Ling: 'Porque ela tem que ser sempre misteriosa?'

Kero ergueu suas mão em direção ao teto e falou dramaticamente.

Kero: 'Por que tu fizeste-a assim, meu Deus!?'

Mey Ling: 'Vamos lá, Tomoyo. Não quero gritar aqui no meio.'

Aika: 'Gente, olha o barraco...'

Tomoyo: 'VocÊ fala isso para mim!? Foi ela quem começou.'

Aika: 'Ei! Eu falei para todos.'

Mey Ling: 'Eu que comecei?! Sua mentirosa!!! Você que nos mostrou tudo isso e não quer falar nada!'

O tom de voz havia se elevado e logo eles começaram a ouvir alguns "Shhhh" por trás daquelas estantes intermináveis.

Aika: 'Querem ficar quietas!? Tenham modos!'

Mey Ling: 'Ai…Falou a mamãezinha.'

Aika: 'Você me entendeu!'

Kero: 'Querem por favor ficar quietas!? Tem um homem vindo em nossa direção.'

Mey Ling: 'E eu com isso!?'

Aika: 'Ele vai nos dar uma bronca!'

Kero: 'Ou pior!'

Eles pararam e olharam cuidadosamente o homem envolto num sobretudo que escondia tudo, tudo mesmo. O chapéu estilo Zorro fazia o favor de ocultar a cara do indivíduo.

Kero: 'Que ar de misterioso...' 

Ele colocou a mão e um dos bolsos e já estava a menos de seis metros deles.

Aika: 'Ai...será que ele vai nos matar!? Ai!! Ele vai sacar uma arma.'

Kero: 'No três todo mundo abaixa!'

Aika: '1...'

O homem deu mais um passo.

Aika: '2...'

Ele começou a tirar a mão do bolso.

Kero e Aika: '3!!'

Aika e Mey Ling literalmente caíram no chão. Kero apenas se afundou na bolsa de Tomoyo remexendo em todo o conteúdo que podia se acomodar dentro de uma bolsa de uma mulher (e cabe muita coisa lá!). Tomoyo permaneceu neutra e apenas estampou aquele sorriso de sempre em seu rosto. O rapaz que até então estava escondido pelo sobretudo e o chapéu tirou sua mão do bolso e com ela trouxe um lenço branco com pequenas flores azuis. Tirou o chapéu e refugiou-lo em suas mãos que se escondiam atrás de seu corpo. Sua identidade estava revelada.

Rapaz: 'Está com uma pequena mancha no canto de sua boca, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo: 'Obrigada, Eriol.'

Mey Ling levantou-se de sopetão.

Mey Ling: 'E-Eriol?!'

Kero se remexeu na bolsa tentando sair de lá mas falhou na tentativa de fazê-lo ileso e acabou trazendo uma caneta presa em sua orelha. Não tardou e avançou em Eriol.

Kero: 'Meu querido Eriol!!! Como tem passado?'

Mey Ling: 'Seu cabelo cresceu um pouco.'

Tomoyo: 'Você está bonito.'

Mey Ling: 'Cabelo neste comprimento está na moda...Sexy!'

Kero: 'O que aconteceu com seus óculos!?'

Eriol: 'Obrigado. Eu operei a minha vista.'

Mey Ling: 'Nossa você ficou bem...er...apresentável comparando com aquele menininho de antes.'

Kero: 'Mey Ling!!'

Mey Ling: 'Desculpa mas é verdade.'

Ela se aproximou dele e abraçou o pescoço, que agora estava mais forte mas ainda possuía aquela beleza delicada. E ela fez uma cara bem maliciosa...

Mey Ling: 'Você ficou bem mais bonito Hiragizawa!'

Tomoyo: 'Nem pense nisso, menina!!'

Aika: 'Eu não quero cortar o barato, mas dá para vocês, pessoas muito educadas, me apresentarem?'

Kero: 'Este é Eriol, a re-encarnação do Mago Clow!'

Tomoyo: 'Ele fazia parte das aventuras mágicas na época do ginásio.'

Aika: 'Ah, então eu ainda não conheci todo mundo da turma do Scooby-Doo?'

Mey Ling: 'Ele é o último.'

Kero: 'Na verdade faltam dois, o Spinel Sun e a Ruby Moon.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas é o Eriol que vai nos ajudar.'

Eriol: 'Muito bem, me sigam. Vamos para a seção de ocultismo.'

Eles começaram a andar pelo corredor ao longo das entradas e puderam ter uma vista de cada infinito corredor de livros e suas mesas para leitura.

**Continua...**

**Nota do autor: **Por favor....matem-me depois.... Mas sabe o que acontece?! Acontece a maldita recuperação de ciências que o Roganzinho aqui pegou... ai ai ai Pelo menos não peguei de português! E nem sei como já que meus erros nesta fanfic são inigualáveis! Anyhoo......Gostaram!? Eu gostei! Até qu enfim o personagem que eu mais detesto mas o que mais se parece ocmigo fisicamente vai entrar na história. É...eu odeio o Hiragizawa! Ê mulequinho chato! Tipo...ele fica com aquele sorriso de eu-sei-de-tudo. Não que nem a Tomoyo que é perceptiva...ele é extra-misterioso...só isso....Anyhooo! Eu espero poder publicar um próximo capítulo semana  que vem, mas não garanto nada já que na semana que vem vai ter a formatura do ensino fundamental! É isso aí! Rogazinho aqui vai se formar na 8ª série! Yey!! Desejem boa sorte para ele na apresentação de teatro de bonecos...U.U AI ai ai...todos os pais...me olhando... @.@!! Ficarei loucoooooo!!! Anyhoo...Vcs viram o "La li ho" do Shuichi de Gravitation!? Eu adoro ele e suas fantasias!! Hehehe...Anyhoo...por aqui me fico.....bijuuuuuuus

Obrigado e beijos para todos que lêem essa fanfic e leiam Feiticeiros III. Agora, a mágica tá realmente entrando na história! E a fanfic da Fab tá demais! To adorando!! Hehehe

Beijos

Mandem reviews e comentários por e-mail...

Aguardo anciosamente!

Rogan Peve pe_ve@hotmail.com


	11. Amor em duas dimensões

Capítulo 11: Amor em duas dimensões (recomendo re-ler (pelo menos a parte final) o capítulo anterior) 

Aika: 'A gente já passou por aqui zilhões e quinquilhões de vezes!!'

Kero: 'É só ilusão.'

Eriol: 'A biblioteca tem este efeito de repetição para parecer maior, mas quem tem um poder mágico bem desenvolvido pode se localizar muito bem aqui.'

Tomoyo: 'Pode-se dizer que é puro Marketing.'

Mey Ling bocejou pela, talvez, milésima vez. Não era só ela que estava cansada. Todos estavam, mas Eriol precisava ajuda-los. Tomoyo o acompanhava pois estava aflita com o sumiço de Sakura. E Aika, estava muito curiosa, enquanto Kero só procurava se manter um guardião leal, o que raramente fazia. Mey Ling bocejou novamente...

Kero: 'Pare menina! Isso é uma pesquisa séria! Temos que procurar os livros certos para fazer uma magia boa e trazê-los de volta!'

Mey Ling: 'kero, como vamos fazer uma magia boa a partir da seção de Ocultismo!??'

Eriol: 'Mey Ling, Ocultismo não é do bem ou do mal. Nenhuma magia é! A índole não existe na magia. Tudo depende da intenção com que é utilizada.'

Kero: 'Ocultismo é a arte de manipulação da energia.'

Tomoyo: 'É isso aí! O Ocultismo ensina a orientação das energias cósmica-aureais que vagam pela realidade.'

Mey Ling (cochichando com Aika): 'Esses três tão bem informados. Formam uma família perfeita! Um marido mago, uma esposa cantora e um filho de pelúcia.'

Aika (não contendo o riso): 'Para com isso Mey Ling.'

Mey Ling dava altas gargalhadas com suas piadas. Era a única coisa que a mantinha acordada. Kero, não pode deixar de notar, e como sempre se viu como motivo da piada.

Kero: 'Do que está rindo, hein garota?!'

Mey Ling (segurando a risada): 'Ah, de nada...Apenas da sua naturalidade humana.'

Ela desencadeou risadas mais histéricas... Mas ela, de repente, sentiu uma força misteriosa fechar sua boca, seus lábios se fundiam um no outro. Ela tentava falar mas só conseguia murmurar alguns "humm".

Kero: 'O que está havendo?!'

Aika: 'Ai meu Deus! O que está acontecendo!!!!?'

Kero: 'Mey Ling!!'

Eriol e Tomoyo permaneceram indiferentes aquele acontecimento e continuaram andando. Os lábios de Mey Ling haviam se juntado e agora pareciam estar colados, não conseguia abri-los. Logo, sua respiração se tornou ofegante.

Aika: 'Eriol?'

Eriol: 'Deixe-a. São as regras da biblioteca. Qualquer som acima do grau de decibéis permitido, é automaticamente interrompido.'

Aika: 'E quando irá parar!?'

Tomoyo: 'Daqui uns 5 minutos. Na terceira interrupção sonora, ela é transportada para fora da biblioteca.'

Aika: 'Você sabia disso Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro, eu li todo o livro do regulamento bibliotecário.'

Aika pegou Mey Ling que estava incrédula e furiosa ao mesmo tempo, e começou a caminhar vagarosamente com ela. Kero ia atrás, alfinetando cada vez mais.

Kero: 'Quem vai rir agora, garota!? Eu, o bichinho de pelúcia idiota ou a pirralha imprudente!? Hahaha, fedelha.'

No fim, eles se amavam.

Tomoyo, não estava nem ligando para os gritos vitoriosos de Kero. Estava com as faces ruborizadas com a piada de Mey Ling. Ela continuou a andar por aqueles intermináveis corredores, estantes, setores e seções. Eriol ia um pouquinho à frente. Ele pareceu não ter notado a gozação que Mey Ling fizera, mas por dentro, estava dando importância demasiada.

Por mais que ele parecesse diferente, com massa muscular, cabelo comprido e um pouco rebelde (e muito azul!) , ele permanecia o mesmo. Eriol Hiragizawa sempre foi aquele garoto recolhido misterioso, com uma beleza frágil e um homem de meias palavras.

Eles não andaram muito mais e logo atingiram a seção sobre Ocultismo. Agora só faltava colocar os olhos bem abertos nas etiquetas dos milhares que pousavam nas 15 prateleiras das duas estantes, as quais formavam as longínquas paredes do corredor de Ocultismo.

Aos poucos Mey Ling foi sentindo seus lábios desgrudarem-se. Como que arrancassem um band-aid com aquela cola melosa. Como uma seção de depilação. A dor foi tanta! Eles dois esticando-se, ai! Me dá uma dor só de me ouvir pensar isso. Ela queria gritar, mas sabia que se o fizesse teria tua boca tapada novamente. Mas o importante aconteceu, Mey Ling voltou a falar. 

Aika: 'Tá! Agora nossa busca fica mais fácil!'

Mey Ling: 'Só se for para você.'

Tomoyo: 'Vamos, vamos! Menos papo mais ação!'

Mey Ling: 'Só uma balada para me animar. Um dessas não cairia mal agora.'

Tomoyo: 'Procure, Mey Ling...'

Mey Ling: 'Daquelas Open Bar.'

Tomoyo: 'Procure, Mey Ling.'

Mey Ling: 'Aquelas com um montinho de gatinhos para a gente poder paquerar um monte, provocar muitos, mas ficar com o mais bonito de todos.'

Tomoyo: 'Ai ai ai...'

Aika: 'Eu gostaria de uma balada. Com um techno bem gostoso.'

Mey Ling: 'Queria uma Lagoa Azul agora. Eu adoro!'

Aika: 'Não existe coquetel mais gostoso.'

Mey Ling: 'E tem que ser com Sprite!'

Aika: 'É! Teem, Soda, etc...nada do gênero funciona! Tem que ser Sprite!'

Tomoyo: 'Desisto.'

Enquanto Eriol ria sem parar da conversa descontrolada das três, Kero se concentrava excepcionalmente na busca por livros que falassem sobre transmissão de almas, auras ou essências. Não tardou (eu adoro usar essas duas palavras juntas! Eu sei que vocês sabem disso...hehehe ^________^'') e eles encontraram vários livros. É claro que era um exagero, mas eles não tinham nenhuma pista. Não tinham por onde começar. Tudo que os guiava era o vasto conhecimento de Magia de Eriol acompanhado do interesse de Tomoyo. Só! 

Dependendo de Mey Ling, todos estariam numa festa, das agitadas, com garotos (e garotas) bonitas, bebidas e muito techno. Aika ía no fluxo...Procurando, mas um pouco distraída pelo poder e aura que podia sentir vindo de Eriol. Os comentários abusados de Mey Ling também tomavam a atenção da nossa ruivinha. Mas Aika estava confusa. Às vezes sentia aquela aura dourada vindo de Eriol, aquele poder magnífico e caloroso, mas às vezes não. O universo estava distorcido. Em alguns momentos podia-se sentir auras e poderes, e em outros...não.

O universo mágico estava distorcido! Para os demais humanos e mortais, nada parecia estar diferente.Se não fosse nada, era quase isso.

+++++

Após o tempo explicar pela infinitésima vez (irônico, não?), Sakura finalmente entendeu. Shaoran estava entediado e irritado por ouvir aquilo tantas vezes.

Sakura: 'Então quer dizer que é o Eriol que vai nos tirar daqui!?'

Li: 'SIM, É!!'

Sakura: 'Nossa, Shaoran...Que paciência, hein? Como será que vai tratar nossos filhos? Se for assim eu prefiro procurar um orfanato!'

Li (assustado): Filhos!?! É um pouco (bem) cedo para pensar nisso, né!?

Sakura: 'Magiiiina!! Que cedo que nada! Uma mulher com um pé no futuro, vale pela humanidade inteira!'

Li: 'E quem disse que terei filhos com você!?'

Sakura sentiu aquilo na alma! Preparou-se para chutar Shaoran.

Tempo: 'Em briga de marido e mulher, ninguém mete a colher.'

Li: 'Cala a boca! Nem nos casamos ainda!'

Sakura (para o Tempo): 'Mas iremos em breve.'

Li: 'Iremos!?'

Sakura: 'Você já está convidado, querido Tempo.'

Li: 'Como essa mulher sonha, já pensa em filhos e casamento quando ainda nem passamos uma noite juntos.'

Sakura: 'Agora você me deixou muito irritada Li Shaoran!!!'

Sakura se preparou para dar um belo chute nele, bem no meio das pernas onde sabia que o efeito de sua raiva seria recebido muito bem! Mas é claro que nosso perfeito, herói, magnífico, e super tudo de bom do Shaoran previu seu movimento e interrompeu o chute com uma mão.

Li (com um sorriso vitorioso): 'Pois é, né...! Mas lembre-se que sem mim ao vai ter filho nenhum! Por tanto é bom você ir me tratando bem. E principalmente esta minha área de lazer, tá bom!?'

Sakura ficou vermelha!

Li: 'Que foi!? Sexo não é mais tabu!'

Sakura: 'Para com isso, Shaoran! Você tá me deixando envergonhada!'

Li: 'Por que? Será que é surpresa!? Sakura! É preciso um homem e uma mulher para nascerem os filhos!'

Sakura: 'Shaoran...'

Li: 'Quem lhe garantiu que iremos casar e ter filhos?'

Sakura arregalou os olhos! Agora é sério!

Sakura: 'O queeeeeeeeeeeee?!!?(aquele típico de Sakura) Você não quer se casar comigo!?!'

Li: 'Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Nada disso Shaoran! Eu te fiz uma pergunta! Exijo reposta!!'

Li: 'Não exagere...'

Shaoran virou-se para o Tempo.

Li: 'Por que elas sempre exageram?'

Tempo: 'E não é de agora...faz milênios, séculos, faz história.'

Sakura: 'Responda, Shaoran!'

Li: 'Sakura...'

Sakura: 'Shaoran!! Como pôde fazer isso comigo!? Como pode se envolver comigo já sabendo que nunca iríamos ter que--'

Ela foi cortada com um beijo quentíssimo e gostoso. Os lábios ferventes de Shaoran entrelaçavam o de Sakura e os dela faziam o mesmo. Até que ele se afastou e olhou-a bem nos olhos.

Li: 'Se não quisesse me casar não estaria aqui. Não estaria me envolvendo com alguém deste jeito já pensando no futuro desastroso.'

Sakura sorriu feliz.

Li: 'Eu nunca perco meu tempo.'

Sakura: 'Até nessas horas você é orgulhoso.'

Sakura quis falar para o Tempo como aquele tipo de homem era, mas outro beijo lhe interrompeu, este era mais doce e mais apaixonado. Era perfeito.

Shaoran beijava sua amada, mas seu coração estava partido pois essa conversa/discussão lhe acabou lembrando que ele nunca poderia se casar com Sakura. Teria uma esposa dentro do Clã. Este nunca iria aceitar uma esposa japonesa, poderosa e inimiga (já que possuía as cartas) como esposa do futuro guerreiro e rei do Clã. Nunca.

+++++

Eles já estavam procurando há mais de horas, o que se manifestava em outra escala na realidade em que estavam Sakura e Shaoran. Aika olhava para os livros absorvendo e absorvendo informação, o quanto mais podia absorver...absorvia! Mey Ling tinha desistido de procurar há muito tempo e já havia colocado uma edição da _Cosmogirl _dentro de um livro fazia muito tempo! Somente Eriol e Tomoyo estavam realmente compenetrados na leitura e realmente entendendo algo. Por mais que Kero quisesse ajudar, só conseguia dormir com aquela escrita monótona de séculos passados, seu negócio mesmo é _videogame_!

Tomoyo: 'Gente, olha só, isso é super interessante! _Os demônios Har-anock podem mudar e viajar através de dimensões, mas isso requer muita energia e para eles poderem fazê-lo, necessitam de uma fonte de magia, geralmente buscam magos em potencial que não sabem bem com o que lidam._'

Aika: 'Que coisa!'

Tomoyo: 'Ainda não terminou..._ Mas tem o lado bom. Eles podem ser reconhecidos como demônios viajantes e são muitas vezes invocados para atravessar realidades, mas para isso é necessário extrair a pedra negra que eles possuem na cabeça, assim eles não lhe atacaram e acabam se tornando ótimos e dóceis criaturas mágicas. Para invocá-lo basta dizer seu primeiro nome adicionando o prefixo do nome do demônio (Har-) antes dele e o sufixo (-anock) depois._'

Aika: 'Então quer dizer que o meu ficaria: Har-Aika-anock!?'

Eriol: 'Ai Meu Deus!!!'

Neste momento algo atravessou Aika. Ela caiu para trás junto com a cadeira-de-madeira, a qual fez um estalo no chão. Mey Ling estava com um pouco de raiva por Aika não ter sua boca tapada por aquele barulhão, mas também estava surpresa por vê-la ali estatelada no chão com uma cadeira nas costas. Somente Eriol parecia estar a par do que realmente havia acontecido.

Ali, no chão, Aika começou a sentir seus olhos fecharem. Ela dormiu por alguns segundos e logo despertou. Seus olhos estavam totalmente azuis. Um azul celeste, brilhante e poderoso. Ambos os olhos eram cobertos por aquele céu brilhante. Ela levantou-se vagarosamente e disse num tom de voz muito mais grave que o seu.

Aika: 'Menina tola!'

E então de repente ela caiu sozinha no chão, enfraquecida e desacordada. Tomoyo correu até o corpo no chão e constatou que ela não estava morta.

Eriol: 'Não há nada para se preocupar, Tomoyo.'

Mey Ling: 'Mesmo!? Porque tem um corpo no chão, né? E quando tem um desse no chão nunca se sabe o que se deve fazer!'

Eriol: 'Sem brincadeiras, Mey Ling.'

Kero um pouco zonzo de sono levantou os olhos do livro e balbuciou algumas palavras.

Kero: 'O que?? Aonde?! Não fui eu!!'

Mey Ling lhe deu uma bofetada na cara e ele logo voltou a dormir, desta vez um pouco mais profundamente.

Mey Ling: 'Pelúcia.'

Tomoyo: 'Já que você não está fazendo nada Mey Ling, faça-me o favor de sentir-se útil e levar Aika ao hospital.'

Eriol: 'E leve kero em sua bolsa, ele também está nos retardando.'

Mey Ling: 'Aí já não é minha culpa.esse sempre foi o trabalho dele.'

Eriol: 'Você nunca para?'

Mey Ling: 'De fazer o que? Dizer a verdade?'

Ela fez uma pausa estratégica.

Mey Ling: 'Fui criada assim. Me ensinaram que a verdade sempre é para o bem de todos.'

Eriol lhe olhou com uma cara maliciosa e deu um sorriso sedutor.

Eriol: 'Nem sempre, Mey Ling.'

Ela tentou decifrar aquilo no caminho para o hospital com Aika no banco de trás do Táxi e kero em sua bolsa.

Tomoyo retomou os estudos somente depois que falou com Mey Ling no celular e teve certeza de que tudo estava sendo encaminhado direitinho. Enquanto isso Eriol pensava calmamente. Ele sabia que o demônio havia passado pelo corpo de Aika, mas como ela é fraca, ele teve que sair rapidamente. Isso fez com que ele ficasse solto em nosso universo. Ele estava lá naquela biblioteca. Talvez, rastejando naquele corredor. 

A mesa redonda que eles encontraram para estudar abrigava sete cadeiras e um bocado de livros, o suficiente para impedir a visão de Tomoyo com Eriol que estavam bem distantes, simetricamente distantes.

Tomoyo criou coragem e se levantou para ir até Eriol, ajeitou seu casaco e arrumou o cabelo. Dali a alguns segundos ela estava pronta para ir falar com ele. Levantou-se e caminhou o perímetro da mesa raspando a ponta do indicador e do dedo do meio na superfície de madeira-bruta da mesa. Ela ia segura, mas receosa. Foi quando chegou lá e se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele que fixou seu olhar naquele par de safiras. Ela ia dizer mas reteve suas palavras ao vê-lo falando, sem desviar o olhar do livro.

Eriol: 'Por que quer saber isso, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'O que!?'

Eriol levantou os olhos do livro e também olhou para os olhos dela.

Eriol: 'Posso responder?'

Tomoyo engoliu em seco, havia muito tempo que queria saber aquilo, e finalmente teria sua resposta!

Eriol: 'Sim, já pensei nisso muitas vezes e está nos rodeando.'

Ela suspirou pensando que aquela resposta era melhor do que todas que ela havia imaginado em seus muitos sonhos.

Eriol: 'A resposta é sim.'

Tomoyo precisou buscar ar onde não tinha. Estava perplexa com uma resposta direta de um garoto que era tão recolhido. Algo havia acontecido naqueles anos. Ele se aproximou dela e chegou a colocar seu rosto bem próximo ao dela. Ela sabia que aquilo era esperado, mas ele estava muito confiante, e isso era bom! Tomoyo fechou os olhos e só ouviu uma voz bem grave vir por trás de seu ouvido, uma voz ácida e cadavérica.

Voz: 'Que pobre desiludida.'

Ela abriu seus olhos e buscou espaço no canto do olho direito para poder ver a criatura medonha que se escondia atrás dela. Eriol foi mais rápido e com um punhal que retirou de seu casaco furou a pedra que pousava na cabeça da criatura horrenda que carregava duas orelhas flácidas e caídas, as quais eram sustentadas por uma cara de Bull-dog que possuía a pele sofrendo a força da gravidade uma sobre a outra formando na verdade um simples ajuntamento cutâneo.

Eriol levantou vitorioso e contornou Tomoyo pisando no peito da criatura semi-humana.

Eriol: 'Avisei que ele estava nos rodeando.'

Tomoyo encheu seus olhos de lágrimas mas as secou. Mordeu o lábio não contendo a tristeza. As palavras do demônio foram precisas, ela sempre esteve desiludida. Baixou sua cabeça e levantou-se re-abrindo seu sorriso generoso.

Tomoyo: 'Sabia que conseguiria.'

Eriol: 'Agora só falta transmitir minha energia para ele e em questão de segundos estaremos com Sakura e Shaoran do nosso lado.'

Tomoyo: 'Que bom!'

Eriol: 'Vamos buscar os corpos dos dois.'

Tomoyo foi agarrada pela cintura ao mesmo tempo em que Eriol colocou sua mão na cabeça do demônio desmaiado.

Eriol: 'Vento, signore di movimento.  Li trasporterete a dove voglio.'

Em questão de segundos um brilho atingiu a sacada da casa das meninas. O gramado se iluminou com tanto brilho, mas este logo cessou e pode-se ver um casal e uma criatura não humana parados na porta de entrada daquela pequena casinha onde morava o Eclipse Temperado. Tomoyo abriu a bolsa e retirou a chave da porta. Logo ela estava segurando a porta da frente aberta para deixar Eriol arrastar o pesado monstro para dentro da casa. Sakura e Shaoran estavam deitados nos sofás, um em cada um. Tomoyo nem acendeu as luzes da casa. Afinal seriam breves.

Eriol: 'Certo, agora eu só vou precisar de uma vela.'

Tomoyo: 'Pode ser qualquer uma?'

Eriol: 'Sim...de preferência aquelas de cemitérios...Brancas.'

Tomoyo: 'Já volto.'

Assim que ela saiu da sala Eriol se encostou-se à parede entre a porta de entrada e a escada, fitou o chão, respirou bem fundo e deixou uma única gota de suor lhe escorrer pela testa. 

Eriol: 'Por que isso agora? Já tenho problemas suficientes.'

Tomoyo estava parada na porta da cozinha apenas ouvindo aquelas palavras que saíam da boca de Eriol. Novo hábito ele estar falando sozinho. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais da porta para ouvir os murmúrios ainda embaralhados num barulho.

Eriol: 'Por que ela fez aquilo.'

Tomoyo ainda mal distinguia as falas de Eriol.

Eriol (falando mais alto): 'Por que você tinha que aparecer? Por que bem naquela hora, monstro!!?'

Com o grito, Tomoyo se assustou e deixou a vela cair no chão. O baque da cera no piso fez barulho suficiente para despertar a concentração de Eriol. Ele olhou para a cozinha e pela fresta da porta iluminada pela luz da rua, viu um dos olhos violeta da garota que há pouco tentará se aproximar dele. Eriol engoliu em seco e criou coragem para falar algo e dispersar o silêncio constrangedor.

Eriol: 'Está tudo bem, Tomoyo?'

Ela saiu da cozinha com a vela na mão. Olhou atentamente para aqueles dois olhos azuis que paravam na sua frente e estendeu a mão com a vela. Eriol abriu a sua e sentiu a vela deslizar pela mão de Tomoyo e cair em sua palma sem eliminarem o contato ocular. Eles mantiveram este contato durante alguns minutos quando Eriol, como sempre, quebrou o silêncio.

Eriol: 'Tomoyo...Me promete uma coisa?'

Tomoyo: 'Diga.'

Eriol: 'Eu vou voltar em um segundo, literalmente. Me promete que não sairá daqui?'

Tomoyo ficou em silêncio durante um tempo, mas depois confirmou com a cabeça.

Eriol acendeu a vela com magia e pousou-a ba testa do demônio, no lugar onde a pedra estava. Enquanto a será derretida preenchia o espaço deixado pela pedra, Eriol repetia algumas palavras.

Eriol: 'Har-Eriol-Anock, lo prende dove desidero, voi sa dove è.  Ora prendalo, prendendo la cura del vostro piede...'

Depois de sete vezes repetidas aquelas palavras, Eriol passou a ser um vulto azul parado ali como se estivesse sendo desfigurado pelo vento. Seus cabelos voavam em câmera lenta e nenhum traço seu podia ser definido, seu rosto era um azul opaco enquanto seus pés tendiam a serem transparentes.

+++++

Sakura: 'Quer me soltar?'

Li: 'Por que? Se eu te soltar você vaio fazer escândalo de novo.'

Sakura: 'Eu só não acho justo vocÊ me beijar para me fazer parar de falar?'

Li: 'Mas é o único jeito.'

Sakura: 'Mas por que você faz isso!?'

Tempo: 'Sakura! Não reclama, ele é bonito, sarado, beija bem, deve ser bom de cama e tudo de bom!! Você ainda reclama!? '

O casal olhou feio para a carta.

Tempo: 'Pode deixar, eu fico na minha...'

Eles iam começar a discutir de novo, mas algo os fez parar. De repente, no negro do cenário surge uma abertura. Uma circunferência branca quebrou a negritude da dimensão. Eriol saiu de lá com o espectro de um monstro na sua frente.

Eriol: 'Vamos logo, não sei quanto tempo este portal ficará aberto.'

Tempo: 'Sim, mestre Clow.'

Eriol sorriu para a carta que lhe retribuiu o sorriso e logo apressou os dois amantes.

Sakura já ia indo em direção ao portal quando Shaoran lhe chamou.

Li: 'Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Sim?'

Ele lhe puxou para perto e colou-a em sua cintura.

Li: 'Quero que saiba que te amo muito.'

Sakura se derreteu e abriu um sorriso aprovador, um sorriso doce e alegre.

Sakura: 'Eu também te amo muito, Shaoran.'

Li selou seus lábios nos de Sakura e lhe deu um beijo que queria que fosse eterno.

Eriol: 'Vamos logo, gente.'

Todos passaram pelo portal e logo ele se fechou deixando aquela dimensão sozinha entre o tempo e espaço.

+++++

Para Tomoyo aquilo não havia passado em menos de um minuto. Ela fixou seus olhos na parede que Eriol deixou vazia, mas logo se encheu com aquela imagem doce. O vulto azulado voltava a tomar cores diferenciadas. A tonalidade da pele branca de Eriol estava se formando, os cabelos tomavam aquela azul índigo e os olhos mostravam-se mais azuis que nunca. Em pouco tempo ele estava totalmente materializado em sua frente.

Eriol: 'Sabia que iria cumprir sua promessa.'

Tomoyo: 'Como não haveria de fazê-lo?'

Eriol não respondeu, apenas manteve seus olhos nos dela como fizeram antes. Intactos, vidrados. Ambos se fixavam sem piscar. Tomoyo dava aquele sorriso que aprovava e Eriol apenas mostrava o canto da boca dobrado num sorriso escondido.

Tomoyo: 'Vai ficar aí parado?'

Eriol se desencostou da parede e ficou com seu nariz lado a lado com o de Tomoyo. As respirações ofegantes faziam os dois esquentarem seus corpos por dentro.

Eriol (sussurrando): 'Nunca.'

Ele primeiro encostou seus lábios nos dela num beijo suave. Ela fechou s olhos pousou suas mãos na face de Eriol. Ele por estar um pouco mais alto, teve que inclinar sua cabeça. Com suas mãos na cintura da moça, ele a beijava intensamente. Ela lhe deu permissão para aprofundar e acabou se tornando seu primeiro beijo. As mãos geladas de nervoso de Tomoyo estavam entrelaçando os cabelos um pouco rebeldes de Eriol. Ele permanecia com suas mãos na cintura dela respeitando-a. 

Enquanto os dois se mantinham naquele beijo. Os corpos deitados  no sofá começavam a ganhar cor e logo...vida. Shaoran e Sakura aos poucos foram se movendo com suavidade, algo bem distante daquela petrificação. Os dois estavam agora vivos novamente. Seus espíritos haviam se fundido aos corpos novamente. Sakura levantou-se do sofá suspirando como se precisasse de ar. Shaoran apenas engasgou e logo estava de pé.

Eriol e Tomoyo estavam tão intensificados naquele momento que acabaram não percebendo o que estava acontecendo. Sorte que o monstro havia se espatifado com tanta magia, assim seria u a menos para atrapalhar o momento.

Sakura se levantou e olhou em volta, estranhamente aquilo lhe era desconhecido. Shaoran fez o mesmo e olhou para todos os lados com estranheza.

Sakura: 'Onde eu tô!?'

Eriol e Tomoyo pararam de se beijar e olharam atentamente para Sakura e Shaoran que pairavam com muitos pontos de interrogação na cabeça.

Shaoran: 'Quem são vocês?!'

Continua... 

Nota do autor:  E aí gente? O que acharam da volta de Magia Natural!? Espero mesmo que tenham gostado, eu me empenhei muito e observei atentamente tudo ao meu redor para poder fazer o melhor que pude no momento.

Bom, tenho uma notícia horrível. Vou viajar nesse fim de semana (15/02/2004 - domingo) e só volto no Carnaval.  Parece que esse será o único capítulo de Fevereiro, mas não se preocupem pq os ouros já estão em andamento...hehehe.

Muitos beijos a todos aqueles que lêem este Fanfic e a todos aqueles que conseguiram chegar aqui e suportar meu super-mega-mór-atraso.

Beijos queridos de Rogan Peve.

Sugestões, comentários ou simples xingos é só mandar uma review ou um e-mail, tá?

Beijos.

Rogan Peve pe_ve@hotmail.com


End file.
